King's Apple
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Keigo Atobe did not foresee his involvement with Fuji Syuusuke's safety in the camp after Tezuka left. The King had never been much concerned but after seeing the 'real' Syuusuke battling a group of highschoolers who attacked him like a cornered animal with grace, the King found himself drawn by the genius' .. and the King was indifferent no more -AtobexFujixTezuka pair!
1. Chapter 1

*******King's Apple*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_-Taken _**_[NEW PRINCE OF TENNIS]_**_ after Tezuka left for Germany to become a pro!_**

**_I seriously couldn't get Atobe and Fuji outta my head after that!_**

**_Cheers to this little fanfic!-_**

* * *

_***AtobeXFujiXTezuka***_

* * *

The sun was high up the sky with its beam gracing the ground before it with its blinding light.

Keigo Atobe, the handsome and charismatic Hyotei captain tried to look up the blue sky but only managed to shield his eyes with his right hand. He was in the middle of a green forest where only the rustling of the tree leaves and the chirping of the birds were around him. He watched the birds fly away freely above and had to smile to himself.

Then it turned upside down into a curve of dissatisfaction.

"Son of a…" he nearly cursed himself.

He couldn't believe it.

He, the most famous, respected and not to mention— the coolest captain of the Hyotei Academy was in the middle of the forest and watching birds fly. _Watching it._ What in the world was he doing there? Surely his life has more to do than to spend it watching some animals fly?

It was completely ridiculous.

So Atobe continued walking with his hands jammed deeply in his long, luxurious pants. No one was with him, not even his faithful teammate, Kabaji. The guy was off with his training on the other courts. Atobe thought of his circumstance and had to lift his nose up in his most sophisticated manner.

If it wasn't for his sports he wouldn't be there. But the fact was _he was. _He remembered the reason why he was in such a forest in the first place and the idea slightly made a difference to his annoyance.

The reason he was there was because he was invited in the Japanese High School Representatives Selection Camp to undergo a special program. It was a program made to make strong players, like him, go stronger. Atobe would never count himself weak. Not in a life time. But he knew he needed to get stronger… he can't lose his touch anymore…not after how that arrogant boy from Seigaku defeated him last year. Not to mention—his rival was there.

Remembering that he wasn't alone in the camp, Atobe's thoughts made him feel suddenly challenged. What was he doing sulking now when all the strongest players in Japan were with him in the camp? He should feel lucky and privileged and not otherwise. Though being there with the other players won't make him change his mind about his status. _He_ was still above them no matter. He was the King.

The thought made Atobe grin.

So feeling that it was all worth it, Atobe continued crossing the path in the forest.

He had been walking around the forest for quite some time now when he noticed two people standing on his right side just beyond the bushes. Atobe was about to ignore them when he realized the two people's voices were familiar. Stopping and raising his head a little, he noticed that it was Seigaku's captain, Kinumitsu Tezuka and his co-Seigaku member, the genius, Fuji Syusuke.

_These two… _he thought quietly. Seeing the two there standing facing each other made Atobe thought of interrupting them by a flashy entrance. Nothing would satisfy him now than to have a little sarcastic exchange with his favourite rival—Tezuka. But the air around the two was something that made Atobe hesitate. Tezuka looked more serious than usual… Fuji-kun wasn't moving at all.

Not wanting to eavesdrop and barge in any longer, Atobe tried to continue on his way, but the gentle voice of Fuji Syusuke suddenly made him stop on his tracks.

"Tezuka… you're going to Germany today, aren't you?"

Atobe froze in bafflement. He shot Tezuka a long look from where he was standing and saw the Seigaku team captain's serious expression.

_No way… Tezuka?_

Tezuka did not answer but his face confirmed it all. Atobe's fists closed as the silent confirmation was made clear and for a few seconds there, his mind was blank. He couldn't think of anything else except what he heard and it troubled his mind for a certain time.

_Tezuka is going to Germany… he's already going to that place… leaving everything behind…_

Atobe knew this information would make him restless that day, but everything was pushed away suddenly when Fuji spoke again next.

"I know you've already made up your mind, Tezuka and there's nothing I can say to stop you but…"

Atobe's eyes lingered on Fuji whose back was turned against him.

"If I stopped you… would you listen?"

Both Tezuka and Atobe gave the genius a surprised look.

_This guy…_ Atobe thought, his eyes focused on Fuji.

"Fuji?" Tezuka's voice was low but it was still as serious as ever. Fuji raised his head and it made Tezuka's eyes go round. Atobe suddenly felt like seeing Fuji's expression… what sort of expression was that genius giving Tezuka now?

"I," Fuji hesitated as Tezuka remained looking at him, "Tezuka… we got little time to play with the others now that we're about to graduate… and with that little time… I still want to find it… my true self… my tennis…"

Tezuka stared at Fuji while Atobe lingered by. The genius hesitated again but he continued on as slowly as he could.

"I still haven't found my tennis… but if I am going to find it… I want you to be there…I know it's possible if you're around me Tezuka so please— for just a short time—won't you stay longer? I…"

"Fuji…"

Fuji's words hung like a thread in the air… but in the final seconds he finished it with a determined voice.

"I don't know tennis without you, Tezuka… I don't want to separate from you yet so please…"

Atobe stared at Fuji hard and long.

_Fuji Syusuke… you…_

Tezuka too, seemed too surprise by Fuji's words that he only managed to stare at his friend. Then Atobe saw it— a sudden expressive emotion that he has not seen in Tezuka's face before and it startled him.

_For Tezuka to make such a face…?_

And at that moment—Atobe saw it. The bond that held the two together both in friendship or perhaps more… a bond that was being tested by their dreams…. _How will you answer to that, Tezuka?_

But Atobe knew the answer, and conceivably, Fuji too.

"Fuji…" the Seigaku's captain's voice was gentle and his eyes too soft and reflecting his important companion with expressive eyes that encompasses his real feelings. There was a very timid pause. Then Tezuka raised his hand a little but Fuji suddenly shook his head.

"Well, that's what I wanted to say anyway but I know it's selfish too and it's impossible…"

Tezuka seemed a little taken aback by this but he was able to regain his composure and pulled his hand back.

Fuji looked up at him and said, "I know your dream… it's my dream too…but if there is a chance that we can still be together…I would want that."

Fuji bowed his head.

Silence kept the two at bay. At that moment Atobe was waiting too, for Tezuka to say anything but the Seigaku captain seemed lost for words. In fact— Tezuka seemed uncertain for the first time in his life that made Atobe felt like he was seeing a side of his rival that he hasn't seen before.

_What are you doing, Tezuka? Answer him, dammit!_

"Fuji…" Tezuka's voice was low and his eyes were sad. Somehow, the answer was apparent.

Atobe saw Fuji's shoulder fall a centimetre and felt sorry for the guy.

"W-well… I'm sorry I had to say it— anyway— you don't need to worry about what I said, Tezuka…"

Fuji turned in a hurry, making Tezuka follow him still looking uncertain.

"Fuji?"

"Let's go," Fuji called on, not stopping for a second, "you have a match with Yamato-san…"

Atobe watched with knowing eyes as Tezuka's composure returned. The man followed Fuji out of the forest, leaving the Hyotei captain to ponder over what he had witnessed.

* * *

_So it was like that after all_, Atobe thought as he sat on one of the benches in the court with his hands on his face in a familiar manner. His eyes were on Tezuka who was standing in the middle of the court with his racket. It was time for his match. On the stands with the other Seigaku members but still looking as if he was alone, was Fuji Syusuke. Atobe had observed him since he arrived at the court and knew the genius's eyes were only at that man alone standing in the court. An hour had already passed by since the encounter at the forest but Atobe never lost interest with the issue at hand.

For Syusuke Fuji was in love with Tezuka Kinumitsu… and was denied.

Atobe wasn't an emotional person… but he knew sincerity deep enough and respected it so he kept his eyes to Fuji Syusuke. That was when he noticed a group of three high school tennis players standing a few steps behind Fuji. They had their eyes on the genius's back and were whispering. Atobe's eyes narrowed.

Then Tezuka's match begun and ended with the Seigaku captain defeating his former senior. It was an end worthy of _the_ Tezuka Kinumitsu that Atobe had known all his life.

He saw Tezuka grasp hand with his defeated opponent. And Atobe decided he wouldn't let Tezuka go away abroad without a word.

_"Are you sure you will leave him behind?"_

Tezuka Kinumitsu stopped on his tracks and glanced toward his known rival, Atobe. He has just finished his match with his old senpai, Yamato with an outstanding victory, and was now on the verge of leaving the whole camp to reach his ambition to be a professional tennis player in Germany.

At that particular moment of triumph, Atobe was standing on his way out of the court with one leg raised. Atobe's look was meaningful as Tezuka caught it and as the Hyotei Captain spoke, he nodded his head toward the stands. Tezuka followed his gesture and saw that he was pointing at a particular brown haired Seigaku tennis player that was standing and watching them. Tezuka's eyes lingered at the figure and then looked at Atobe again.

"I don't understand what you mean, Atobe." He managed to say.

Atobe stood straight and jammed both hands on his pockets. He had his eyes closed as he turned his back to the Seigaku tennis captain.

"I know you understood me… but if that is your answer then…"

Tezuka watched as Atobe went away with a final gesture of his hand. The Seigaku captain watched him go and then looked back at the figure standing quietly on the stands. The two looked at each other as if communicating without the need to talk.

And Tezuka knew _exactly_ what Atobe meant.

* * *

"Ehh? You're going to Germany now, as in now? Tezuka?" Kikumaru Eiji blurted out as he, Fuji and Tezuka stood face to face outside the court. "But Oishi's not even here!"

Tezuka's eyes sobered but he did not say anything. Fuji's eyes lingered on him before turning to his friend.

"Eiji… it's also difficult for Tezuka… but his decision is final."

Kikumaru hesitated for a moment, and then decided to give it up with a sigh. Fuji, however, was looking at Tezuka who was clutching his bag behind him.

"Tezuka," he said after a moment, "I have a favor to ask you… for the last time…"

Tezuka gave Fuji a surprised look. His friend who was the genius of his team was asking him _that_ again… and he knew it was also his final time to face this skill full player. It was his last time to play with Fuji… Tezuka suddenly realized it.

The last time with Fuji.

He gave his friend a nod.

Eiji Kikumaru watched as his two best team mates face each other off in the court for the last time. The red head Seigaku player bit his lip nervously as he watched them fight each other with a different level of tennis he hasn't seen for quite some time… but somehow the winner was already apparent…

"Fuji…" he whispered with a sad note in his voice, "why do you have to challenge him again… you know it already…"

Inside his mind, Fuji was asking the same as he played on the court. He watched Tezuka play beautifully and somehow he couldn't get over the idea that he was leaving.

_I needed this game... I don't want to lose... Tezuka_

Fuji thought of this hard and lost a point because of it. Tezuka looked at him expressionlessly, like how he would look his opponent opposite his court. And Fuji felt a sad tingle in his heart.

_Is this all am I to you? Another opponent in the court?_

He served the ball and Tezuka returned it quite sharply as if telling him to focus. He returned it aggressively as if all the pain inside him was there. Tezuka received it and perfectly returned it again, and as the captain's face flooded his vision, Fuji couldn't help biting his lower lip as he answered the serve.

_You're so unfair… Tezuka… _he thought with aching heart.

The ball kept on returning to him with difficult swings…

_Why must I be the only one suffering?_

He lobbed the ball.

_Why must I be the only one hurting? Aren't you leaving?_

The ball bounced on the left but Tezuka was more than prepared.

_And… am I really the only one who cares?_

Tezuka mercilessly returned the ball that sent Fuji to stare in the space where the ball shot out of nowhere. And it was over for him.

_The reason I really wanted to surpass you was because…_

"Fuji," Tezuka's voice was gentle, "its over."

Fuji stood still on his ground, unable to recover from what he heard. He stared blankly at Tezuka who was looking at him meaningfully and sadly and… no, it couldn't be possible so Fuji dismissed the thought the Tezuka looked lost for a moment as if he also realized the meaning of their final play.

Tezuka was still staring at him but after a moment, the captain started moving towards his things. He packed his racket and swung his bag on his shoulder.

"I'm going." Tezuka said quietly, "thank you for everything and take care of the rest… Fuji."

Fuji heard his steps go but he couldn't move. He knew Tezuka was going but his mind was blank. He couldn't comprehend it after all… couldn't accept it… even though Tezuka has told him many times about it, he still couldn't comprehend the fact that _he_ was leaving…

_I wanted to surpass you because…_

"Tezuka…"

Tezuka stopped on his tracks as Fuji found his voice. He looked behind him and was surprised to see his friend's eyes swimming with tears.

"Are you really…?" the genius's voice was trembling and his hold on his racket tightened,

_Going to leave me like this? _Fuji wasn't sure if he wanted to say it… he didn't want to stop Tezuka's ambition but… what else can he say?

And his voice refused another word.

Tezuka stared at Fuji's profile with confused emotions.

"I need to go," he said abruptly as if saying otherwise would make him change his mind in a way he couldn't understand.

Fuji stared at Tezuka who turned his back and started walking away. His friend… the very friend he cherished and hold dear in his heart was finally walking away… he knew it would happen the moment Tezuka's arm was healed but he didn't think it would affect him too much… he didn't know but the turbulence in his heart was making him tremble… his pillar was walking away… the _only_ pillar…

His racket slipped away from his hand and then together with his racket, he also knelt down and lay defeated on the ground with one arm shielding his wet eyes.

That was Tezuka's answer.

In the end it was only him who had that special feeling. In the end it only caused him this heartache… because Tezuka was always one step ahead… and now he was gone…

_I wanted to surpass you so that you would look at me equally… and stay with me…_

Fuji cried silent while Kikumaru watched him from afar with a very concerned look.

"Fuji…"

* * *

Tezuka walked away without any intention to stop. He didn't even want to look back because he was afraid that looking back would make him have a change of heart.

He did not question why Fuji was acting that way. He knows Fuji quite well and knows deep in his heart, Fuji was seeking him. It was more than he could give however and Fuji was well aware of that…

Yet, why was he afraid to turn?

Why was he uncertain when Fuji asked him for a final battle?

And why… didn't he want to face Fuji after the game?

Was it because of what Atobe implied?

Tezuka nearly stopped on his tracks as he remembered Atobe. What did Atobe meant by his words?

Confusion filled Tezuka again but he kept his steps forward.

Whatever Atobe meant, he knew only the future can unfold it… for now he would focus on his goal and maybe someday, he and Fuji's way would meet… and by then maybe, he would have his answer.

_Fuji… until the next time we meet._

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**~TBC~**_

_A/N: **'King's Apple'** is dedicated to Atobe and Fuji!_

_And Tezuka though he'll not stick around much!_

_Fair warning for future explicit content and rough language!_

_Atobe's gonna be in a pinch most of the time hahaha!_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

*******King's Apple*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_-Wow_****_- I've got some WARM welcome in the first chapter! Thanks for the feed backs!_**

**_I also want to see this story till the end! Atobe and Fuji make such a nice pair!_**

**_but then... all will be wrapped up nicely when the ending comes!_**

**_Things are bound to happen-_**

**_Especially in the U-17!_**

* * *

_**II**_

* * *

It was a long hard day. Everyone has just finished practicing and was now on their leisure time.

Fuji sat on one of the empty tables in the cafeteria that evening with a silent thought. Everybody was busy having fun and entertaining themselves, especially Eiji, who was so happy to have Oishi back in the camp. It was just the other day when the black jersey team came out of nowhere and took the second court from the high school players with their sudden skills taken from their hard work outside the camp. Fuji was with everyone as they celebrated the return of all the Seigaku members, especially with Echizen who seemed to have powered up even more.

But in the middle of all the positive lights, Fuji couldn't help feeling lonely and he knew exactly why.

Tezuka was nowhere near him.

Fuji had made so many efforts to get rid of Tezuka in his thoughts but it was an impossible feat.

It was truly impossible.

He was longing for that tall man always standing beside him… longing for that presence he had so wrongly used for himself… along his longing was all his questions to himself. What was he without Tezuka? Who was he without Tezuka? And what must he do without Tezuka to push him to his boundaries?

And the most awful thing was… what was he, Fuji, doing there in that place? He has no will to play, no will to win and most importantly no thought for his tennis. He has honed them in order to play with Tezuka and stay close to him… but in the end there was no way to do it without that man…

Thinking deeply on his own, Fuji did not realize a tall man's shadow approaching him. He continued to stare blankly into a space—not seeing the shadow that was already upon him.

But then the shadow disappeared as a new person came in the empty cafeteria and announced his arrival quite loudly to the boy genius.

"You're looking gloomy."

Fuji was pulled away from his thoughts as a familiar voice called him back to earth. He looked up to find the unrivaled big presence of Keigo Atobe who was standing in front of his table with that cool and confident grin plastered on his face.

"Atobe," he murmured and was surprised as the Hyotei captain sat opposite him casually.

"To not notice my arrival is an insult of character," Atobe went on with a smirk though his eyes were looking at one corner of the cafeteria where the unknown shadow of a man was disappearing.

"Oh," Fuji didn't know what to say, "my bad…"

Atobe inclined his head in one corner, mildly surveying the Seigakue member in front of him.

"To be sitting here all alone without your loud kohais is surprising, Fuji-kun."

"I can say the same to you." the genius answered back.

"But my teammates are not as 'rowdy' as yours."

Fuji kept silent. Atobe lifted an eyebrow and then put an easy arm on the table where he leaned his chin lightly on his fingers.

"Heh? You don't look at all yourself, Fuji-kun…or... has it something to do with Tezuka leaving? It feels like I'm not talking to the famous Seigaku genius. Well I guess it'd affect you… I find it hard to see you without Tezuka after all."

Fuji's eyes rounded a little as he heard Tezuka's name and Atobe's guess was confirmed.

"It's that and the other," Fuji admitted suddenly that made Atobe sit straight a little. Fuji then looked up and shook his head. "Forget about it… what are you doing here in the cafeteria anyway?"

"I do not like the crowd." He said dismissively.

Fuji stared at him in disbelief. Atobe smirked as if testing the genius. That was when Fuji calmly smiled and replied—

"Well… I guess even _you_ would have to take a break from being _you._"

"What's the supposed to mean?" Atobe's right eyebrow rose up, offended.

"I meant just that. Otherwise you have no other reason to be sitting here with me."

Fuji looked somewhat amused and it challenged Atobe.

"Is that what you think? What if my purpose here is really you?"

Fuji continued smiling but his smile somewhat lowered a little. The two eyed each other quite closely.

"There can be no other reason to seek me unless it's a match," Fuji went on, "Do you want to play with me, Atobe?"

Atobe didn't lower his eyes but met the genius's blue.

"That's an idea that always crossed my mind," he admitted, challengingly.

"I thought so," Fuji put an index finger under his lip, looking thoughtful, "I wonder… what we should do since we're on the same block…"

"We can always do something about that."

"You think? Even you can't have that many connections, Atobe."

For the second time, Atobe looked offended.

"You'd be surprised," he managed to calmly reply, making Syusuke Fuji chuckle for an unknown reason.

"What is so funny? You doubt my word?"

"No," Fuji said at once with an easy smile, "I'll never doubt a word that comes from your mouth, but let's not take this to extremes. We'll face each other soon enough… when the right time comes… but for now…"

Atobe suddenly saw a shadow cloud Fuji's face and without stopping to think, he knew why.

The genius lowered his eyes on the table and didn't speak again while Atobe stared at him for a long time.

Fuji was really the silent type that would smash you to bits if you get on his wrong side—that Atobe was aware of. He also knew how potentially challenged Fuji would be to him if ever they face each other on the court. From the moment he saw him play he knew the guy was not to be underestimated. He was someone to be feared. It would be a rather flattering and exciting fight especially with Syusuke Fuji's abilities. Atobe had never abandoned the possibility of playing with this genius… the thought had always crossed his mind, but somehow _someone_ would always stop him from taking Fuji on… Fuji always had that partner around him, shadowing all others' skills as if to tell everyone _'I'm your target. Don't look anywhere else'..._

_Tezuka._

If Atobe didn't know better, he would have thought it was like Tezuka was protecting his friend from any rivalries and targets outside them— that Tezuka. But he had to consider the fact that it was _Tezuka._ That guy was only about winning and nothing more... so what then?

And that _man _was no longer there… the thought had always been on Atobe's mind ever since. No Kinumitsu Tezuka to stand before them and this genius. Not only that, it seemed like _those people _have already noticed the genius' as a threat in this camp… both skills and appearance wise... and the meaning of that shadow just now before he came…

Atobe surveyed Fuji quietly.

Small, skinny and looking fragile… to play his level of tennis was something that has amused Atobe again and again. Now, to be attacked by stronger players in this camp was very possible. Word spread about this genius's prowess has already reached quite a number of people. Some got curious, the other challenged… a lot were wondering _how _he can play powerful tennis. _Can_ this skinny looking player really look after himself?

The thought of highschool players attacking Fuji played on Atobe's mind.

Surely other Seigaku members can look after him… but the way it was right now, it seemed like Fuji was alone. Where the hell were those two junior monsters from Seigaku, Momoshiro and Kaidoh?

"Tse," Atobe shook his head and turned his head away in disgust, "why am I worrying about you?"

Fuji glanced up at the Hyotei captain looking startled. Atobe suddenly stood up without a word.

This was not his problem so why was he involving himself? Tezuka was supposed to be the one worrying about this stuff and not him. Damn that Tezuka… leaving this guy was a huge mistake…

Fuji stared at the King's back but didn't say anything.

Atobe looked down at the genius once and then moved away.

"Take care of yourself." was his last remark.

Fuji blinked at Atobe's leaving form and then looked down at his tea.

_What was that about?_

* * *

When Atobe came to, he was facing the side of his wall inside his bedroom. Getting up from his bed, he looked around toward the clock.

It was half past nine in the evening.

Stretching gracefully and feeling a dull pain at the lower part of his left leg because of the strenuous practice they had that afternoon, he slipped toward the bathroom for a little shower, put on his jacket and shoes and decided to go at the lounging area where he planned to meet his teammates.

Kabaji had a tea prepared for him even before he arrived at his favourite spot. Every one of his teammates was there when he arrived and he felt awfully comfortable and belonged in the group as he sat at the heart of the long table. Discussion was short and Atobe satisfied himself with his tea.

That moment, a group of players came. Atobe didn't have to look up as they came for he knew them already. The loud voice of Kikumaru Eiji, the arguing voices of Momoshiro and Kaidoh… even Echizen's bored voice was akin to Atobe's ears.

"Seigaku's always so lively," Jiro pointed out from Atobe's left. The captain couldn't see the Seigaku for he had his back on them. He continued having tea.

"Hey," came the vice-captain's voice suddenly, "I don't see Fuji around here."

"Oh, you're right," Kikumaru's voice was loud enough, "think he's back in his room already?"

Atobe continued to sip on his tea but he couldn't block the loud voices behind him.

"Hey, that's Fuji-senpai's roommate, right?" Momoshiro shouted over the heads, "Hey, excuse me Shiraishi-san! Is Fuji-senpai in your room?"

"Eh?" the new voice sounded surprise.

Momoshiro blinked, "Huh? Why? Did I say anything wrong?"

"Your word, Momo-chan," Eiji giggled, "other people would find it funny haha!"

"Indeed," Inui's voice sounded amused, "for Fuji to be inside Shiraishi's room… huh? I wonder how Fuji would react."

Momo looked flustered as he realized what he just said. "Y-you know I didn't mean it that way!"

"Idiot," Kaidoh muttered.

"Whatdidjasay you snake ass!?"

"Oi, oi… knock it off you two!" came Oishi.

Atobe sighed. Seigake members are indeed, _rowdy._

"He's not there," Shiraishi answered amid the noise, "Fuji-kun's not there. I just went out of the room."

"Ehh? Then where could he be?"

"I wonder about that too…I haven't seen him since dinner."

"Did he say anything before he left?"

"He said he'd stretch a bit…"

Atobe slowly put the tea cup down the sauce pan with an expression his teammates found odd.

"Atobe?"

"H-hey, where are you going?"

* * *

The night lamp was too weak but Fuji didn't mind as he hit the ball and let it bounce powerfully on his opponent: the wall. The ball bounced away and laid still beside the other dozen tennis balls Fuji had used. He was in the court hidden somewhere at the side of the forest where he could push himself without anyone noticing.

Fuji stared at the wall. Then Tezuka's shadow appeared in the middle of it.

The genius clutched on the ball and sent a top spin toward the figure where it vanished into thin air, making Fuji's ball bounced off again helplessly at the wall.

Fuji breathed unevenly with sweat falling easily down his chin. His back was already cold from sweat too but the genius didn't care. The coldness inside his heart was something he needed to take care first… and it meant exerting himself over and over again… till he forgets everything…

Just as he bent down to pick up a ball, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw a gang of four tall, high school players closing up on him. It made Fuji frown a little.

The guy with spiky blonde hair in front grinned at Fuji and crossed his arms.

"Syuusyuke Fuji, right?"

Fuji opened his eyes a little. So these people knew him not only by name? He gripped his racket.

"Can I help you?"

The next guy on the right walked toward his friend in the middle and put an elbow on the blonde man's shoulder.

"Oooh, you sound like you're about to bite. Don't get too agitated, your senpais are just worried why a guy like you would be hanging around this dark side of the forest? Aren't you feeling lonely?"

The four guys laughed at the joke and exchange meaningful grins. Fuji wasn't at all pleased and decided to turn his back on them.

"I would prefer to be alone really," he said rather flatly that sent the four to be quiet, "so if you could just please leave me alone… I'm not really in the mood."

And he sent the ball on his hands sharply across the wall.

"Hn?" the men growled among themselves.

"Being so cocky when you're surrounded by us," said a black haired man from the left, approaching Fuji, "you're just a damn middle schooler and you think you can talk back to us?"

"Oi! Turn your face when we're talking to you! Show some respect!"

A hand reached toward Fuji but he was ready.

Out in the night, Atobe was running. He didn't know where he was actually heading but he knew who he was looking for.

_That idiot, out in the night alone!_

He dashed away even more, aware that time matters most. If his reasoning was right then Fuji might be at a terrible danger right now! He remembered the skinny Seigaku player and had to mutter a curse.

As he ran, he heard a shout. Atobe stopped running and turned toward his left on the side court inside the forest. Gritting his teeth, he turned toward there.

What he found however, was more than he could have prepared himself.

Four highschoolers were down and crouching on the floor of the court as if in pain and in the middle of it all was a young, skinny man with the eyes of the devil as if possessed. His eyes were sharp, his stance erect, the wind circled around him, making his hair fly with the power around. The young skinny man was standing above the defeated attackers with the air of victory and power… as if telling the world '_you cannot touch me… I stand on my own.'_

Atobe was startled by this.

He could see Syuusuke Fuji raw and clear. The genius was standing victorious among the men in a magnificent light. Atobe caught his breath at the sudden beauty and had to berate himself for worrying for nothing.

Then a smile formed on his lips.

"You're a tough one."

Fuji looked up at him and the glint of the devil in his eyes disappeared all together… no, it wasn't like the devil's at all… it was a celestial look. An angry celestial look. A fierce angel caught in battle. Atobe wanted to see it longer but decided it was unnecessary as he walked down toward the genius.

"Atobe…" Fuji stared at Atobe who was looking at the garbage around.

"Having fun on your own, huh?"

Fuji looked around too but didn't know what to say. Atobe noticed his grip on the racket tightening. Then he noticed something as he looked down and saw a bruise on Fuji's left wrist. It was a mark of struggle. Atobe's eyes rounded a little and had to look up at Fuji again.

Fuji looked lost in thought already. Probably even unaware of the bruised mark.

"I suppose you wouldn't tell a soul about what happened, knowing you?"

Fuji eyed Atobe. His look says it all and Atobe didn't know if he was suppose to think the guy was foolish or brave.

"I doubt this would be the last, Fuji-kun."

Fuji's gazed hardened. The Hyotei captain was looking at him seriously.

"That…"

"I might as well tell you this again," Atobe went on with a grave tone, "you must look after yourself... Tezuka is here no longer."

Fuji frowned.

"What gave you the idea I needed Tezuka's help?"

"If he was here," Atobe replied, "_this_ wouldn't have happened."

Atobe knew he surprised Fuji. He could see it clearly at the shock expression the genius was giving him but he needed to point these facts, especially if he wanted to warn the guy about the dangers set to him just then.

"I doubt this would be the last," he went on with an airy remark, "so as much as you can don't wander off alone like this. You may never know… these highschoolers got guts… vile guts so if you want to stay longer, stop isolating yourself. You might as well ask for the help of your team… or maybe even your brother, he's here isn't he? It'll be wise to—"

"That is unnecessary."

Atobe shot Fuji a look and was surprised to find the fierce angel staring back at him again. It was a sharp, scary gaze full of intimidation. This was not the Syuusyuke Fuji Atobe had in mind.

It was a powerful counterpart and Atobe was overwhelmed. Then he believed Fuji's words to be true. This genius was no weakling… this genius was nowhere near the word 'helpless'.

"I don't plan to trouble them with trivial things such as this," Fuji went on as he gathered his racket, "this is mine…"

Atobe watched as Fuji walked passed him toward the pavement, but before he left, he turned back to Atobe in his normal self.

"You don't need to worry yourself over me too, Atobe, I'm not _your_ responsibility."

Atobe stared, definitely taken aback. Whoever said he was worried?!

Fuji remained looking at him with that sharp gaze that Atobe found challenging.

_Fuji Syuusyuke…_

Then Atobe grinned and gave the genius a nasty smile.

"Don't misunderstand…"

It was Fuji's turn to smile this time.

"I won't… let's go back."

Atobe watched Fuji's back walk away and had to admit it to himself…

_He was had there. Definitely had._

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**~TBC~**_

_A/N: **Tezuka is definitely MISSING a lot!**_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

*******King's Apple*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_~"Be Awed by my Prowess~_**

_-Atobe Keigo-kun-_

* * *

_**III**_

* * *

Atobe could tell that the Seigaku tennis team members were all oblivious to Fuji Syusuke's problem the next day. He watched them went on the same pattern of chaos as they usually do inside the cafeteria. Fuji was with them, drinking tea calmly with the team's vice captain. The genius was quietly smiling at everything as if there was no problem in the world.

It made Atobe click his tongue in disbelief.

"So stubborn…" he muttered with less disdain, "just like his captain…"

"What's that? Atobe?" Oshitari beside him inquired quietly, following Atobe's gaze.

"Nothing," Atobe replied with a bored look over his team mate, "what do you guys have for schedule later?"

Oshitari checked his lists and said, "We've got more physical training this afternoon and then a match against the Black Jersey team… everybody will be watching that I assume."

"Hmm…" Atobe's eyes instinctively found Fuji again with a thoughtful look. That angel like appearance last night… there was no doubt Fuji-kun could look after himself…

"…tobe-san… Atobe!"

Atobe was pulled from his thoughts and then glared at his caller. It was Gakuto.

"Geez, what's wrong with you, King?" Gakuto wondered aloud with a confuse expression, "are you feeling ok?"

Atobe sat still, crossed his arms and gave the boy testing look. Gakuto hesitated.

"Break it up, you all," Oshitari went on after a long look at his captain, "our practice from different courts is about to start so you better start jogging there and warm up. You don't want others thinking our team's slacking off."

"It's not slacking off," Gakuto smiled as they stood up, "its leisure time."

"Move already," Hiyoshi muttered, pushing the red headed at the back. At that same moment, the Seigaku team have also started to go on their ways.

"Coming, Atobe?" Oshitari asked when he noticed his captain still lingering on the couch.

"Go ahead," Atobe said calmly, "I'll follow suit."

Oshitari nodded but before he left, he looked across the cafeteria to where a lone Seigaku member was now sitting. He looked at Atobe who was looking away before quietly making his exit.

Atobe waited for a few seconds before standing up.

Fuji was surprised to see Atobe again, standing by his table and giving him a haughty look.

"Atobe…"

Atobe's eyes hardened.

"There are three of them lurking around… you noticed them, didn't you?"

Fuji didn't say anything but just stared at Atobe who continued, "I don't think they were the same guy as last night… but all the same, their target seems to be you…"

Fuji scanned the room discreetly and then sighed.

"They are indeed troublesome, these seniors." he agreed. Then he gave the Hyotei captain a look before smiling quietly, "Isn't embarrassing? To be targeted like this as if I'm a prey? Do you have any idea why they would aim for me, Atobe?"

Atobe dare didn't answer. To tell Fuji that his appearance more than his tennis was the temptation was something he would never tell a soul. What more, he was reluctant to alarm Fuji in that way.

"I won't even grace that with an answer," he said quite rudely and with contorted eyebrows, "I'm telling you to stop playing around and stop taking things lightly. What happened last night was already a warning. Things may get ugly if you continue dealing with them by yourself."

"Then… what are you suggesting?"

"Stop hanging around on your own. Or better yet, have someone from your team assist you. It's the only way to stop your attackers."

"…"

Fuji stared at Atobe in wonder as if weighing what he was about to say. There was a passing moment of frown in Fuji's face but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"You're right," the genius suddenly conceded, "but telling anyone is not an option… I can take care of myself."

Atobe surveyed Fuji with a sceptical look… A look that told Fuji the Hyotei captain was thinking him as suicidal. But it seemed like the genius has already the final word.

"I don't really get you" Atobe went on with more composure, "but this is no more my business, isn't it?

At this, Fuji smiled.

"To face our own challenges with our heads high and crush the opponent at their own game… isn't that more worth it than let other people handle it? Tell me you're not the same, Atobe?"

The two stared at one another. Then Atobe smiled.

"You're really stubborn… ahn…"

Fuji smiled too as if that was the message he really wanted to convey to the Hyotei captain.

"If we're both clear with that, then… if you'll excuse me."

And Fuji Syuusuke left with his jacket flying behind him. Atobe watched him go with a new form of respect he only gives to few tennis players. Fuji Syuusuke was not an ordinary player… nor was he an ordinary person… And for the second time, Atobe thought that he was had again by the same person.

And the thought of the Fuji all alone in facing those pursuers bothered Atobe even more.

When he left the cafeteria minutes later, he was surprised to see Oshitari Yushi standing outside and leaning his back on the wall with arms crossed.

"Yushi," Atobe was a bit startled but managed to compose himself.

Oshitari was quiet for a moment and he still had his eyes closed when he said,

"I don't really get what you and Fuji-kun were talking about, but," he opened his eyes and stared directly at his captain, "are you sure you want to get involve, Atobe?"

Atobe stared long at his teammate.

"What do you mean?"

Yushi's eyes narrowed.

"I don't want to get ahead of you but the way you're acting around him… is something you should be alarmed."

Atobe raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"To be more precise," Oshitari stood straight and eyed his captain even more, "the chances of you falling for him are increasing…"

Atobe looked incredulously at the glasses man but Yushi didn't look like he was about to laugh.

"What are you…?" the rage was coming out.

"I simply am presenting my observations."

Atobe looked like he was about to rage on but then seconds went by… and the Hyotei captain kept his cool.

"Tse, really…" he snorted in a tone of mockery, "to be saying that to my face, you've really forgotten your place, Yushi."

He put his hands inside his pockets and walked pass his teammate.

"Atobe…"

"Save it, Yushi… you're getting ahead of yourself."

"I know," Oshitari followed his captain, "and I've got something more ahead of you. And it's not to your liking. Would you want to hear, Atobe?"

Atobe stopped to look at his teammate. He decided against not hearing it as he surveyed Oshitari from a side glance.

"What?"

Oshitari's glasses flashed.

"That the percentage of you winning Fuji Syuusuke… is less than zero."

That caught Atobe off guard. He turned around and looked at Oshitari with flaming eyes.

"You're not challenging me, are you, Yushi?" he said through gritted teeth.

Oshitari knew he had hit a nerve as he calmly replied—

"Of course not. I'm merely stating facts."

Atobe sharply turned back and went on his way with a fierce look.

Somehow Yushi had crossed some invisible line… yet Atobe didn't want to acknowledge that.

Because to acknowledge that meant that he was indeed, _falling for the genius!_

But then another idea was bothering Atobe as he walked silently towards his destination…

_Can't get Syusyuke Fuji-kun… huh…?_

* * *

Fuji sighed as he went inside the locker room of the camp located at the ground floor. He remembered all too well about Atobe's warning but Atobe just doesn't understand. His teammates, he knew, would fight from limb to limb if ever they heard such thingl but to have them worry about such a topic was something Fuji was not willing to share. Especially with his brother around.

It was not a matter of weakness, for Atobe seemed to want to point that out, but Fuji has already made up his mind. It was a private battle for him. Besides it was really his fight. He was not going to cower and ask the help of his younger teammates.

A picture of Echizen Ryoma standing up to defend him suddenly flashed in his minds eyes and Fuji couldn't help feeling amused. That picture was something that would never happen… not in a life time if Fuji still wants to have some decency.

With a little smile at the corner of his lip as little Echizen played on his mind, Fuji opened his locker door with a creaking sound. He looked at the prospect of being attacked again as he removed his upper garment to change for his red J.P.N shirt. These highschoolers attacking him… there must be a reason other than being threatened by his tennis… because if they were attacking him merely because he looked like a girl then he'd be very offended. He never used his charisma for everyone. Only for Tezuka. The thought of Tezuka made Fuji paused.

Footsteps around the hall startled Fuji all of a sudden. He looked from left to right and couldn't be mistaken of others' presence. In a hurry, he threw his head on the red shirt, but when he pulled it down he noticed three shadows already upon him. It made him grit his teeth.

* * *

"Go! Oishi! Ochibi!" Eiji Kikumaru cheered as he watched his fellow team members, Ryoma Echizen and Shuichiro Oishi stand in the middle of the court while waiting for their opponents in doubles. Oishi waved back at him but Ryoma merely pulled his cap down.

"Sheesh, Echizen's as shy as ever," Momoshiro remarked with a grinning face.

Eiji giggled, and then looked around.

"Hmm… I wonder what's taking Fuji this long?"

Momoshiro looked around too. "Yeah, he's usually not late, right?"

Somewhere above them on the stands, Keigo Atobe has noticed it too but he didn't do anything. He stared pass the Seigaku tennis team and then toward his own teammate, Oshitari. Then he looked at the court with a frown.

_He can take care of himself is what he says… then so be it._

Jiro looked over at his captain and had to ask, "You alright, King?"

Oshitari looked over to where Atobe was sitting and saw their Captain smirk.

"Who do you think you're talking to…ahn?"

* * *

Back at the locker room, Fuji was pushed roughly against the wall that nearly caused him his consciousness.

"Ughhh…" he moaned, feeling the pain at his back. He opened his eyes and then clutched on his right shoulder where he could feel another pain when he was pulled gruffly by one of the highschoolers.

They were all looking at him in mocking interest.

"So is this really the considered 'genius' of those middleschoolers?" said one guy with red hair. He was tall and well built, and by the looks of his face, Fuji could tell the man could do anything out of whim.

"He doesn't look much of a genius to me now," laughed a guy with spiky black hair.

One highschooler wearing glasses walked slowly toward Fuji and cornered him on the wall. Fuji had to brace himself at whatever was coming at that distance.

"Middleschoolers are too cocky nowadays," the guy grunted with an evil look at Fuji, "giving yourselves high profile nicknames like you're a bunch of people who needs to be known… do you guys know how hard it was for us people to reach this camp? And to hear such nonsense from middleschoolers… it makes me want to throw up."

Fuji, despite the fast beating of his heart, stood his ground.

"I understand where you're all coming from…" he started, aware that the other two have started to gather closer, "but I don't see the point of ganging up against one… if this is about tennis, why don't we settle it with one?"

A hand shot out of nowhere and slammed itself near Fuji's right face. The man wearing glasses didn't look too happy. In fact, he looked angrier than ever. It alarmed Fuji even more.

"That cockiness is what I'm talking about," he muttered under his breath, his face coming closer, "_you_ middleschoolers think you can handle us at the game… that arrogance annoys me so much… but let's see if you will still be arrogant after we're done with you. We're gonna break you till you regret ever playing tennis!"

Laughter echoed around the locker room. A cold sweat fell down Fuji's face at what he heard.

_They don't mean…?!_

Then the man in front of him grinned and touched Fuji's face—

And Fuji's eyes rounded as the man leaned down to force his lips to him—

_N-NO!_

* * *

Atobe tapped his foot impatiently at the ground. The crowd shouted and cheered as the two black jersey players smash their opponents easily.

But Atobe's mind was elsewhere. He was looking at the Seigaku group with one of its members still missing. It's been fifteen minutes since the game started but there was still no sign of Fuji Syuusuke.

_You can look after yourself, right? _Atobe thought dismissively but his foot continued tapping on the ground.

_Then what's taking you this long? Something must've happened…_

He looked at the empty bleacher again and had to grit his teeth.

"Echizen's really merciless…" Choutarou remarked as he sat back on his chair, "not even allowing the highschoolers a point…"

"Yeah, but the game's dragging this long," Shishido muttered quietly, "the opponents can still hold it together."

Oshitari marked Oishi and Ryoma's prowess and had to admit the sudden change with the two.

"They still got more up their sleeves, don't you think so…Atobe?"

He looked at the seat beside him only to find it empty. Atobe was nowhere to be seen.

Oshitari's eyes lingered at the empty seat.

* * *

Atobe was again running. He did not question why he needed to move very quickly. He just knew he had to find that stubborn Seigaku member who, for the life of him, was not interested in involving other people in his affair.

"What an idiot…" Atobe muttered to himself as he turned a corner. He nearly collided with Yukimura of Rikkai but he was able to stop himself with his instinctive reflexes.

Yukimura blinked at Atobe and the two stared at each other in surprise.

"This is unnatural," Yukimura said after awhile, "to see Hyotei's infamous Keigo Atobe-san running in the hallway like this…"

Atobe regained his composure and merely gave the other captain a look.

"I don't have to explain myself," he said rather quietly, "but I am in a hurry."

"I can see that," Yukimura made way for Atobe. The Hyotei captain gazed at the Rikkai captain and had to frown.

"Incidentally," he said that caught the other's attention, "have you seen Fuji Syuusuke? He's your dorm mate, isn't he?"

"Fuji-kun?" Yukimura looked thoughtful for awhile, "Yes… he was on his way to the locker room since he left his U-17 uniform there, but that was half an hour ago—hey? Atobe-san?"

For Atobe was already tearing his way toward the dorm's locker room with Fuji in his mind.

_Dammit!_

He went pass all the other doors and made his way to the dark hall that was leading to the locker rooms. He did not meet anyone and this added to his dread. Everyone was supposed to be down and watching the match. If anyone was going to attack Fuji at all this was their perfect chance.

_Leaving that guy on his own was a huge mistake._ The thought rang on Atobe's ears continuously.

There were sounds of scattering feet and then a shout. Atobe found the source of the noise and went there in a hurry. When he found them his eyes widened and his anger became uncontained. Fuji was pushed on the wall with both hands being held tightly up. A highschooler was holding him while his two companions were stirring on the floor as if they were injured.

"You'll pay for that-!" said the highschooler to Fuji but Atobe was already charging at him—

"You bastard!" he cried fiercely and sent his leg toward the highschooler's stomach. He made a contact with the body and the guy yowled in pain.

"Ack!" the highschooler clutched his stomach and knelt on the ground while Atobe stood in front of Fuji, his eyes demented.

"Atobe…" Fuji whispered softly as he clutched on his right wrist, his lips bleeding.

"Unforgivable," Atobe said through gritted teeth as he grabbed the highschooler on the collar and shook him greatly while the latter struggle, "you should all die you good for nothing scum! I'll make sure you'll pay for this!"

And he sent a knuckle deep on the guy's cheek that sent him sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh shit!" the other two already bleeding highschoolers muttered to one another. One look at Atobe and they knew the man was serious in inflicting them pain. Atobe was indeed looking dangerous.

"Let's go!" said one of the two and they helped the unconscious man on the ground to get up.

"You're not escaping—!" Atobe growled and made to run after them but a gentle hand was put on his shoulder. Atobe looked behind him to find Fuji looking at him.

"Let them go…" the genius whispered firmly but Atobe could swear Fuji's body was shaking, "it's alright…"

"It's not alright!" Atobe said furiously as he took Fuji's arm to support his shaking body, "I told you stop isolating yourself, you fool!"

Fuji smiled apologetically and Atobe felt his anger dispersing.

"I should have listened to you then…" the genius went on but stopped as dizziness over came him.

"Fuji!" Atobe took Fuji in his arms and not for a second, thought of letting go, "Hang in there!"

He then realized how a mess Fuji was. His clothes were ripped and there were bruises all over his arms and neck. Atobe stared in horror at the genius, not knowing what to say.

"Those bastards…"

"I took care of two of them…" came Fuji's soft voice as his consciousness slowly slipped by, "I made sure they didn't touch me…"

"I know…" Atobe murmured…_but it's not enough Fuji… taking two is not enough…_

"Sorry for the trouble…"

"Fuji!" Atobe called in alarm, "Fuji!"

Fuji's opened his lips one more time and the name he uttered struck Atobe deeply.

"_Tezuka."_

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**~TBC~**_

_A/N: **I personally think Fuji beautiful, Atobe a hunk and Tezuka cool!**_

_**How did the author manage to do that? :D**_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

*******King's Apple*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_*Thanks for turning another page*_**

**_"Data matters... but it's irrelevant to players with passion."_**

_-Inui & Oshitari-_

* * *

_**IV**_

* * *

Fuji stirred a little and felt his heavy shoulders. His surrounding was dark… but maybe if he opened his eyes he would see light…

When he opened them, he was greeted by a loud yell and cheer.

"Uh? Ah! He's awake!"

"Really?"

"FUJI!"

"Eiji! Calm down or the nurse will send you out!"

Fuji blinked his eyes at the people staring down at him.

Kikumaru Eiji was bouncing up and down beside his bed, ringing all the ears of other people around and alerting them.

Fuji was startled by the noise at first and had to stare around at the warm faces waiting for him. Oishi was smiling down at him, beside him Takamura was also waiting. Momoshiro was the third and then Kaidoh. On the other side stood Kikumaru, still too excited to be held down, then Inui and finally Echizen who seemed curious as well.

"Hey," the kid muttered quietly with his eyes set.

Fuji blinked a little and then stared around.

"What's going on? Why am I…?"

"You fell down the stairs on your way out of the locker room," Oishi supplied with a concerned look, "it was lucky you didn't hit your head and got minor bruises."

Fuji blinked at them. He couldn't remember everything that happened but he did seem to remember someone there. He looked all over his arm and saw rolls of bandages on both.

"Don't worry, the doctor said your arms are fine," Kikumaru said as if to sense Fuji's worry, "but your body's beaten down though… so you're gonna have to rest here till tomorrow… but you really scared us there, Fuji!"

"When they announced you were here because of an accident we immediately ran here to check on you," Momoshiro said, equally looking concerned, "Echizen and Oishi-senpai finished their match in a blink and went here too."

Fuji looked at Oishi and Echizen and remembered he was supposed to watch their match.

"I'm sorry for troubling you all…" he started but there were shakes of heads and snorts.

"Well, you should have seen Yuta ran up here like mad," Momoshiro told Fuji sounding gleeful, "he looked like he was about to tear away anyone blocking his way, ain't that sweet?"

"Like how he threw you out of his way, you mean?" Kaidoh asked.

"Yuta?" Fuji gazed around as his two kohais bicker but found no trace of his younger brother.

"He went out with the person who found you and brought you here." Inui said as the door opened.

Fuji saw Yuta enter. When his brother saw him, relief was suddenly reflected on his eyes.

"Aniki!" he sprinted toward beside his brother's bed, looking concerned, "are you feeling ok?"

"There's no need to worry, Yuta," Fuji smiled up at his brother, "I just slipped… that's all."

Yuta didn't know what to make of that answer, so with eyebrows contorted, he muttered, "Geez… aniki's such a klutz."

Momoshiro suppressed his giggles as he heard this, making Kaidoh goad him for disrespect. As the two fought again, Fuji saw another person came behind Yuta.

"It's thanks to Atobe-san that you were found." Yuta was saying as Atobe came around with that haughty look.

Fuji opened his eyes as he stared at Atobe, remembering then that it was Atobe who helped him in his dire situation.

"Atobe…?"

"Looks like we're indebted to him," Inui said above the heads.

"I don't like that," Echizen muttered more to himself as he faced another way. Eiji giggled and put a hand on Echizen's head while the other Seigaku members eyed Atobe.

Fuji and Atobe exchange meaningful looks. By how it looks, it seemed that Atobe saved him the trouble of the story too…

"Atobe," Fuji said with a little smile, "Thank you very much."

Atobe eyed the genius, and then with his usual grin, he answered, "Don't ever mention it… I don't go walking around and leaving unconscious people on the floor. No matter whom they are."

He winked at Fuji who smiled back a little.

* * *

When everybody left and Yuta promising to return after half an hour, Fuji and Atobe were left behind. Atobe was standing by the window with arms crossed and leaning on the wall with his shadow tall on the floor while Fuji stared at him from the bed. Outside the window the orange sky, indicating sunset, looked very promising.

"Atobe?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you for not telling them..."

Atobe raised his eyes to look at the genius.

"I told you _don't ever mention it_."

Fuji smiled warmly at him and Atobe was force to say something otherwise it would throw off his calm momentum. He found out that he was nervous since being left alone with Fuji. It didn't have anything to do with fear… it was all about his confidence on staying focus with Fuji Syuusuke's attention all to him.

It was unnerving.

"Do you see my point now? About keeping this attack from your friends?"

"I don't know… this recent attack has opened my eyes about the fact that my power is not enough… still, I don't want anyone to be involved… so I'm really sorry that I got you into this, Atobe."

Atobe eyed him.

"So it's also not okay to you if I got involve, is that what you're saying?"

Fuji lowered his eyes on the blanket, his expression serious.

"I don't want to involve _anyone_… and yes, not even you."

"But it's okay if its, Tezuka, huh?" Atobe supplied.

Fuji's eyes were wide as he stared at the Hyotei captain who was looking at him knowingly.

"I know about it…" Atobe admitted as he looked away, "I heard you… and Tezuka that day before he left…"

Fuji looked even more astonished by this revelation. Atobe looked very disturbed.

"You tried to tell him not to go… but he didn't listen… and look what's happened to you now… fighting this on your own…"

Fuji's hand clutched on the blanket.

"It's not his fault… it's not Tezuka's fault."

"You're defending him?" Atobe said with a raised eyebrow and Fuji had to look him in the eye to make him see his reason.

"Tezuka and I… we were never like that… so it's not his responsibility to look after me… not in that way… and I would not stop him to reach his ambition if it's only about my safety… no… I'm not his responsibility."

"But you would have been gladder if it was him who saved you this morning, ahn?"

Fuji gave Atobe a look full of mixed emotions and that made Atobe guilty. He had a fair idea who Fuji was calling off that time when he was pushed on that wall… he knew who Fuji was wishing for…

But it was not Atobe's fault that he was there to save him… It was also not his fault that Tezuka wasn't… and especially not his fault to be taking what should have been Tezuka's because Tezuka has already given it up… because just then… Atobe was sure he has already fallen… as what Yushi declared with his precise observation.

"Atobe? Is something the matter?"

Fuji watched Atobe walk toward the side of his bed and stood there quietly. Atobe was eyeing him very seriously as if ready to say something he had made his mind of.

"I'm taking responsibility of you."

Fuji blinked up at the Hyotei captain.

"W-what did you just—?"

"I said I'm taking responsibility of you."

Atobe glanced down at Fuji who was looking at him questioningly. A thought suddenly filled Atobe's head.

He wondered about the expression Fuji gave Tezuka that made the Seigaku captain doubt his decision.

Atobe suddenly slammed his hand on both sides of Fuji's bed that made the genius stare at him with a start.

"Atobe!" Fuji said, rather alarmed and hesitant at their position but Atobe didn't care.

He wanted to see it. That expression. He wanted Fuji to give that to him. So bad…

Before Fuji could open his mouth, Atobe cut him off by saying—

"Why I'm doing this, I don't even want to know but I'm taking responsibility of you even if you disapprove of it. By the looks of it you don't want anyone to get involved but you don't even have inkling as to what to do with it. You want to fight them off blindly with your skinny arms. Do you really think you would last?"

Fuji stared at the Hyotei captain feeling both amused and insulted.

"Huh?"

Atobe closed his eyes impatiently.

"I get why you're sulking over Tezuka moving away but," he muttered more to himself "staying this way won't get you anywhere at all… and it won't save you. So since you give no damn about yourself then I'm taking responsibility of you."

A sweatdrop fell down the side of Fuji's face.

"You…"

Atobe suddenly did something he had always meant to do ever since he felt that respect toward the brown haired Seigaku genius. Atobe grabbed Fuji's slim wrist and pulled it close to him up to his lips. And kissed it.

Fuji felt electrified.

"Atobe!" he protested but the King didn't budge an inch. "!?"

Atobe's eyes sought the genius' blue eyes that kept Syuusuke Fuji staring. _Oh but he wanted to catch those lips_… it was taking Atobe all his self control not to launch at those waiting pair… but not now, he thought with playful grin. He wants to plan their kiss thoroughly.

This stream of thought suddenly became apparent to Fuji who flushed the color of red.

"Atobe…" he tried to pry his hand away but the Hyotei captain gripped it closer.

Atobe gave him a look of deepest seriousness, and when Atobe-sama was like that no one can resist him. Too bad for Tezuka really, but he was not planning to leave this boy genius all alone in this camp where demented high school players were lurking. Among all of the players there, Fuji seemed to be one of those who attract an attack enough… who knows what will happen to this guy without anyone to look after him?

The thought of that graceful genius falling in the hands of some high school player was suddenly unthinkable for Atobe.

_Tezuka you fool!_

"I will be responsible of you now… so stop worrying about everything. Leave it all up to me. I'll take care of you."

Fuji was still mighty confused and unable to give an answer. But Atobe took his silence as a yes and he straightened up.

"I meant what I said," Atobe went on, gently letting go of Fuji's hand, "I don't think you're that dense to deny this confession."

Fuji hesitated a little, not knowing what to say. Was Atobe being serious? The genius watched Atobe with open eyes.

"Atobe…" Fuji closed his eyes, "You can't—!"

Then a lot of things happened at the same time—the next thing Fuji knew he was pushed on the bed and Atobe's lips on his. Fuji's eyes widened in realization. They've kissed.

"Don't say it…" Atobe murmured when they parted lips, "don't…"

_Oh shit…_Atobe thought—that was really impulsive! Atobe looked Fuji in the eye and was surprised the genius was looking at him with a flustered expression. Could it be…? Atobe thought, this was his first—?

Atobe straightened up.

"I'll come back for you later."

And he left the room, closing it behind him with closed fists.

Fuji on the other hand, was staring blankly at the ceiling and pondered on what had happened. With Atobe's actions, it was apparent that he was serious. But what about him? Will he be serious as well? He has never been serious in his life except for one person… and now that person was gone…

Fuji closed his eyes and sighed. He thought of Atobe that day and how his perception of the Hyotei captain had slowly changed. He was bothered by Atobe's way of confession…_ 'to take responsibility of others' _was very much like another person that Fuji knew. To be taken responsibility by others was weakness… still… wasn't he in depths of weakness right now?

_Maybe he didn't have to be alone after all… _

And Fuji touched his lips unconsciously... and a tear fell down from his eye.

* * *

Starting then, Fuji was never seen around without Atobe beside him.

And it made everyone in both Seigaku and Hyotei blink at one another.

During morning meal, the two were always seen taking tea with each other and in the afternoon would always share it with one another. Their team members were surprised at first, and then began thinking it was a friendly gesture since both were on the same year level with definite and equal skills in tennis. Other people even said that the two were secretly monitoring the other's progress and would take the bait if ever one challenged the other.

"But he never hangs out with neither me and Inui, that Atobe," Eiji once mentioned as the Seigaku team members got together one afternoon, "we've seen him a couple of times but he'd always dismiss us after a little talk… then he'll tag along Fuji."

"What's wrong with that guy?" Momoshiro asked with contracted eyebrows, "Are the rumors true? That he's seriously monitoring Fuji-senpai's progress?"

"Or monitoring Fuji for himself," snickered Kikumaru.

"Stop it, Eiji," Oishi said to him. Inui's glasses flashed.

"It's possible since Fuji would be one of those people whom he'd consider an equal without Tezuka on the roll," Inui answered in a matter of fact tone and with a little glance at Echizen who looked away pointedly.

"And that just pisses me off," Momoshiro grinded his teeth looking dangerous, "what does he think of all of us? A piece of meat?"

"Aren't you?" Kaidoh echoed behind him and the two head butted one another.

"Whatdidjasay?"

"Youwannafight, moron?"

"Hey, you two…" Takamura said rather unconvincingly.

"Does it matter?" came Echizen's voice and everybody looked at their youngest member who was coolly drinking his soda as usual. Echizen gave them all a piercing look, and then continued, "does it matter what he thinks? As far as I'm concerned that guy's someone who does what he likes on his own phase… and besides, it doesn't seem like Fuji-senpai's bothered by him… in fact, I think they're getting along fine."

The Seigaku members glanced at one another.

"That's true," Oishi agreed with a little smile.

"Oh well," Inui said after awhile, "if there is someone who won't be bothered by that Hyotei's captain's ego, that'll probably be really Fuji…"

* * *

"Echizen said that?" Fuji said sounding amused as he sat with Eiji an hour later. They were at the veranda and enjoying the cafeteria tea.

Eiji nodded enthusiastically while Fuji drank his tea.

"Yeah, he said that with such a straight face you'd think you're talking to an adult."

Fuji continued smiling.

"I believe he is well beyond his years…. Well, somehow."

"That o-chibi can fool anyone with his cheeky remarks."

"I know."

"Anyways, how are you? I haven't been able to talk to you much."

"I'm fine."

"And? How are you getting along with Atobe?"

"Hmm? It's fine. We're both always on the same subject about tennis so I don't mind."

"Are you together?"

Fuji looked up at his friend and wondered why Eiji was giving him a worried look.

"Yeah…you can say that."

"I see… so Atobe likes you after all… it was so obvious…"

"Eh… really?"

"But…" Eiji's face was full of anxious features, "did he… did he force you into it?"

Fuji was surprised at that.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because why would you agree with him… I didn't think you would…"

Fuji opened his eyes a little and then sighed. Eiji didn't let the subject off as he asked directly—

"Do you like him?"

Fuji was struck. He thought of Atobe and gently smiled.

"Yeah…"

"I see," Eiji blinked at his friend, "so you really do get along."

Fuji raised his head at his co-member.

"Why? Is something the matter?"

"Nuh… but I was just thinking…" Eiji hesitated a little, "has Tezuka contacted you yet?"

Fuji's tea cup froze in mid air for a second, before lowering it down firmly.

"No," he said rather quietly, "I guess he must be too busy…"

Kikumaru Eiji nodded his head, "Y-you're right… maybe Tezuka's just too busy… haha…"

But Fuji's silence after that was too apparent that made Eiji nervous so he drank his tea pointedly.

"A-anyways…" Eiji went on again when he couldn't hold the silence any longer, "I hope he contacts you soon... the camp is almost over... he did promise us a short visit, right? You don't think he'll bail on us, huh?"

Fuji looked at Eiji in wonder but was distracted as Oishi came along.

"Eiji! There you are!"

Both Eiji and Fuji looked up at the Seigaku vice captain.

"Oishi!" Eiji stood up beside his friend happily.

"Oh, Fuji's here," Oishi gave Fuji a warm smile before turning abruptly toward his partner, "Eiji! What are you still doing here?!"

"Eh? Nande?" Kikumaru Eiji blinked innocently that made Oishi sigh in exasperation.

"I knew you would forget! Anyways—you need to hurry to the examination hall! Today's when they'll record your physical aptitude in the lab! You're already late!"

"EHH? It's today!?"

"Yeah—come on!"

The Golden Pair of Seigaku scrambled away, waving at Fuji in a hurry.

"I'll catch you later again, Fuji!"

"See you later, Fuji! Come on, Eiji!"

"W-wait!"

Fuji watched them go with a smile. He then turned to his tea again with Kikumaru's question still on his mind.

"Now that he mentions it… I wonder…"

Fuji stopped the trail of his thoughts when he noticed a high school player approach his table. Looking up, he saw a tall man wearing U-17's uniform with long, blonde hair smiling at him pointedly with reasons only he can reveal.

Fuji flinched a little and had to look at the chair across him. A disappointed feeling rouse up in his heart as he realized Atobe was not there and that he was left alone to deal with a highschooler again… ever since that day he was attacked, he was never comfortable with strangers around. Then out of nowhere, Fuji begain to smile. He didn't realize what Atobe's presence meant for him just then…

"Good afternoon," the guy started with a genuine smile and before Fuji could react, the guy already seated himself on his table. "You are Fuji Syusuke of Seigaku."

Fuji stared at him and then sighed inwardly.

"Yes, may I help you?"

* * *

"That was the sensei's decision," Oshitari told Atobe as the two of them hang out at their team's quarter.

"I see," Atobe stared pass the window looking thoughtful. There were only the two of them there with the last of their group mates leaving the area, "that's…"

Oshitari eyed his captain and then sighed impatiently and pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose.

"Isn't this a good opportunity?"

Atobe looked at Oshitari knowingly.

"Opportunity?"

Oshitari nodded.

"Yes, don't you see it as that? This upcoming match between you and Fuji-kun is a good opportunity for you to see who the best is really."

"The best… huh?" Atobe stared blankly ahead of him again, "It's going to be fun to fight him alright… however…"

"However?" Oshitari's question floated in mid air and Atobe had to sit straight and stared at the floor thoughtfully. Oshitari didn't like that. "Tell me, Atobe… this fling you and Fuji-kun are involved… are you guys even serious?"

"What?" Atobe sharply threw him a look.

Oshitari stood straight ad crossed his arms.

"I meant that… does he even see his relationship with you serious? Or is he just taking you for granted?"

"Yushi!" Atobe growled, starting right up indignantly, "you—"

"I told you before," Oshitari's eyes, cold and cool, stared through Atobe unfazed, "that you winning Fuji Syuusuke is less than zero… so when you came up to me and told me about you together… I wondered… but I never took back the zero, because that is the truth."

"And why do you say that?" Atobe challenged, looking all fired up but Yushi kept his calm, "Why do you think I still don't have a chance? We're together, aren't we?"

"Physically, yes," Oshitari nodded with more meaning to his words, "but I hope you haven't forgotten all about your real rival… _Tezuka Kunimitsu_."

Atobe grinded his teeth. He was afraid of that.

"We both knew how Fuji-kun feels about him," Oshitari went on conversationally, "they've been together for more than three years so Fuji-kun's feelings aren't baseless… and to replace that in this camp for only a week… that is what I call zero percent, Atobe."

"Yushi…" Atobe gritted his teeth, his fist closed tightly, _now you've said it!_

"In short," Yushi touched his glasses again, "you don't stand a chance."

Atobe's eyebrows rose up.

"But you're forgetting other factors to your observation, Oshitari."

"Oh?" Oshitari looked and was surprised to see Atobe in full confidence to himself as he stood in the middle of the room with hands in his pocket, his face forward the glass windows.

"You've forgotten the fact that Tezuka isn't here… and that I am as of now, with Fuji."

"Well," Oshitari sighed with a little contradictory smile, "that maybe so… but what happens when this camp has ended?"

"!" that struck Atobe deep. Oshitari smiled triumphantly.

"Chances are… after this camp, Fuji Syuusuke would forget all about your affair… and everything will go back to how they normally are."

Silence greeted this inevitable information. Oshitari didn't want to act as the antagonist, but it was his job to present facts and limits as always and his data proved unfavorable for his captain. That was why Atobe's grin caught him off guard.

"You also need to be informed," Atobe continued, "that I am not someone who backs out of a fight. You did a splendid job reminding me that."

Without another word, Atobe turned his back on his teammate and headed for the door.

Yushi watched his captain slam the door behind him and then smiled.

His job was to give the limit... but it was also to his delight to always see his captain surpass his expectations.

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**~TBC~**_

_A/N: Fuji VS Atobe next! Who's gonna win?**  
**_

_And what's the prize!?_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

*******King's Apple*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

_*whistles!***THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for supporting!** *cheers!*_

**_"Zero Percent"_**

_-Oshitari-_

* * *

_**V**_

* * *

_Damn Oshitari Yushi and his data… damn observations… damn his loud mouth!_

This was all Atobe could think of as he marched along the corridor with closed fists and contorted eyebrows. He passed by a number of middle school players but he ignored them like how he would ignore a bug. He went on as if possessed, with the mark '_don't get in my way' _sort of aura. Not that they were bothered—most of the middle school players knew enough about the King to _want_ to bother him at all.

"Zero percent," he muttered to himself with great disdain, "what's with that? He's underestimating me. What a fool."

He entered the cafeteria looking for that one single soul he desperately wants to see and was disturbed not to find that person there. Atobe looked from left to his right but saw none of his shadow. Fuji was nowhere inside the cafeteria. Atobe's annoyance grew.

"Hey," he called all of a sudden to a Fudomine player that was passing by carrying buns on his arms. He didn't know the name of the player—rather—he didn't bother, but he recognized that half face red haired player. "Have you seen Fuji Syuusuke anywhere?"

The red haired player, who was surprised and a bit defiant at the sudden approach of the King, blinked after hearing a familiar name and looked behind him,.

"Syuusuke Fuji… you mean… Seigaku's number 2…? He was here awhile ago with Kikumaru. Ah… but he was talking to a highschool player a little while ago too—"

Atobe's eyes widened and his hands immediately grasped and shook the player, whose name was Kamio, insistently that caused for some of his buns to fall down the floor.

"O-oi! What the heck—!?"

Kamio was suddenly struck by how Atobe looked demented.

"Highschooler? When? Where did they go?!"

"T-they went out…" he pointed at the door, "I—I'm not really sure—"

"Tch!" Atobe snapped and nearly threw Kamio out of the way.

Kamio blinked after the Hyotei Captain. And then after a moment he seemed to realize what has happened.

"O-oi! Bastard!" he shouted angrily.

But Atobe ignored him and was already running along the corridor with an uneasy look.

_What the hell are you doing coming along with a high schooler, Fuji?_

Atobe gritted his teeth as this question circled in his mind. No doubt Fuji was forced or intimidated… or maybe Fuji was planning to settle things all by himself again. The idea made Atobe even more furious and he looked high and low for any sign of the genius.

His efforts weren't wasted as minutes later- he spotted the light brown headed Seigaku player walking on the grounds toward the forest. The sky was emitting a dark vibe with black clouds forming close to the area. Atobe saw Fuji from the corner of his eyes as he crossed the second floor corridor with the glass windows. Fuji's appearance didn't assure Atobe alone for there— walking beside his genius was a tall blonde guy he had only seen on Court A.

The King's initial response was to hurl himself toward where Fuji was—by quickly rushing down the ground.

_Touch a single finger and your dead—!_

* * *

Meanwhile, as Fuji walked along the grounds leading in the forest that afternoon, he recalled his first conversation with the man he was walking with.

_"Youre' Syuusuke Fuji of Seigaku."_

_Fuji studied the highschooler quietly and then answered—_

_"Yes… may I help you?"_

The man starred at him quite seriously for awhile, then the guy smiled handsomely and said, "Seigaku's my alma mater, I was your senpai when you were a freshman, Fuji-kun. My name's Shinji Arata."

Fuji had to blink at this.

"Really? I don't recall anyone except our former captain, Yamato-san."

"Ahh… that's really painful, Fuji-kun! I was your vice captain then!"

Fuji blinked even more. And then his jaw dropped.

"Ahhh, Arata-senpai!" it was all too clear to Fuji now… except that, his former vice captain didn't have a blonde hair before and he wasn't that tall either. Now as he looked at him closely, Fuji had to admit that time _does_ change people. He then remembered how he was fooled by former captain Yamato's appearance too.

"Now you remember…" Shinji laughed heartily. Then as fast as his laugh came, it was also fast to disappear. Fuji watched his former senpai's smile fade slowly then form a serious curve. The senpai's eyes reflected Fuji and as he held his hands together, the genius already has an idea that what he was about to saw was of mos important.

"Fuji-kun," he started gravely, "there's been a report about some of the highschoolers attacking you."

Fuji's eyes flickered open. Shinji's eyes narrowed.

"Is this true?"

Fuji didn't respond.

"We've been keeping tracks of what's going on outside the tennis courts and groups ever since the camp began… the growing number of threats on your profile exceeded greatly ever since Tezuka-kun left… I daresay that became an opening for most of the vigorous highschoolers who noticed you from the start."

Fuji looked up at his former vice-captain with a start. Shinji looked back at him with the same intensity.

"Former Captain Yamato isn't happy," the guy continued, "neither am I. No kohai of mine is going to be mistreated right under my very nose. That's why I am here."

"What do you mean?"

"Simply put, we're banishing those who threat other players physically. This camp is intended for the betterment of tennis players and does not admit to violence. Of course, we're not talking about you only… there are other middleschool players who've been having the same trouble as you… speak of the devil…"

Fuji saw Shinji's eyes travel across the room toward the Rikkai Dai's captain, Yukimura who had just entered the cafeteria. It made Fuji open his eyes.

"Yukimura-san…" he whispered as he watched the Rikkai captain come in, followed closely by his vice captain, Sanada.

"Though threats on him are not as much as successful as yours," Shinji went on with another grim look as Fuji looked at him, "Sanada's been practically around him as well…it's like with you and Tezuka-kun before."

"N-no," Fuji said with a slight smile, "w-we're never like that…"

"Hmm?" Shinji raised an eyebrow, "that's not how it seemed."

Fuji remained smiling as if relieving some memories.

"Anyways, with Tezuka-kun out of the picture—you became vulnerable to attacks."

Fuji wanted to deny that but was unable to say so as a red headed middle school player came shouting towards the counter. It was Kamio fighting his way on the sweet buns of the cafeteria.

"I don't think we should discuss this matter here," Fuji said at once, aware that players are coming in and out of the cafeteria, "you have something to tell me other than this facts, haven't you?"

_Shinji nodded quietly. Fuji's jaw set._

And now they were both walking on the ground, following the pavement toward the forest that afternoon. The sky looked ominous and the wind was starting to pick up. Fuji felt the wind on his face and felt relaxed. He liked the wind... even if it those bring tides... it was still something that brings life...

"Is this area quiet enough?" the senior asked out of the blue that startled the genius.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Then let me brief you even more," Shinji went on, "We've got the names of the highschoolers who attacked you, but names alone isn't enough. If you testify against them then it will be a different matter entirely; but it is even more different if we catch all of them red-handedly."

Fuji caught Shinji's eyes as he caught on with the plan.

Shinji's eyes flickered.

"It's difficult to catch a wolf in a sheep's clothing… but if they took their mask off on their own… that is like—"

"—beating them in their own game," Fuji finished the sentence for him.

Shinji smiled. "Exactly."

The two continued walking in the middle of nowhere until the genius broke the spell.

"In short, you want me to be the bait?"

"It is worth the risk," Shinji said with a frown, "but we don't really want to put you in danger as well… that is why we are asking for your honest opinion."

"I've no problem with that," Fuji said almost too quickly that made Shinji blink at him, "I've been meaning to have those guys pay for the trouble."

"Are you sure, Fuji-kun? It could be dangerous."

"I have no problem with it," Fuji nodded in guarantee, but then as if an afterthought, he added, "although it may have a problem with a certain someone I know."

"That—" Shinji started but then was cut into midstream as Fuji was pulled backwards with such a force that he nearly lost his footing. The next thing the genius knows, Atobe was standing in front of him with a fierce and edgy look at Shinji with arms protectively set out in front of him.

"Fuji!" Atobe huffed as he stood his ground, "A-are you alright? Did this bastard hurt you?"

"A-Atobe…" Fuji's eyes were opened in surprise.

He watched as the King of Hyotei academy stood to defend him while trying to catch his breath. The King's back was soaked in sweat like he ran 20 laps around the four courts. His shoulders were going up and down, and his chest was heaving. Fuji realized that Atobe must've been looking for him… the genius couldn't say anything to that except to blink again and again.

"You bastard," Atobe's angry remark was directed at the tall, blonde guy, who eyed Atobe wearily before looking back at Fuji. "Hey!" Atobe said heatedly as he stepped forward and grabbed the guy by the collar, "stop looking at him!"

"Atobe—stop it!" Fuji put a gentle hand on Atobe's shoulder, "You've got it all wrong."

Atobe looked sideways at Fuji, and then reluctantly let Shinji's collar go.

"I'm sorry about that, Arata-senpai," Fuji started as Shinji fixed his collar casually.

"Don't worry about it," Shinji smiled, "I see you have quite a number of running knight in shining armor, Fuji-kun."

Atobe raised an eyebrow but didn't speak as Fuji squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"A-ahh…"

"Then I'll be going ahead," Shinji went on and with a last meaningful look at Fuji, he added, "I'll leave everything on your decision, Fuji-kun."

Atobe frowned as Fuji nodded.

"Thank you very much, senpai."

Atobe caught Shinji's eyes and what he saw there—he definitely disliked.

"You know him?" he threw the question at the genius as they watch the highschooler's back disappear in their view.

"He's a former Seigaku regular member," Fuji answered, "he's my senpai."

Atobe grunted.

"And what were you talking about that needs to be brought outside here?"

At that, Fuji chuckled.

"You're very observant as always, Atobe." Fuji turned his back against the Hyotei captain and started walking deeper in the forest, "but it wasn't that important… and we were also relieving some past names…"

"Hn?" Atobe raised his eyebrows as if to say _Tezuka_ in between the lines.

"That reminds me… why were you running?" Fuji turned to him with eyes closed.

Atobe followed him and put both hands in his pocket.

"I was looking for you. I didn't see you in the cafeteria so I asked around… and then I saw you walking here with that guy…"

"Heh…" Fuji hummed thoughtfully, "so you ran after me thinking I was in danger?"

Atobe stopped walking with his face a little red.

"Don't try to embarrass me, it won't work." He warned with a little smile.

Fuji smiled and then looked up the sky again. The gust of the wind was making his hair fly... and his face fresh.

"Rain," he told Atobe quietly.

"Ahn? Ah... yeah... we need to go back before the rain catches us here..."

The King looked at the genius who was lost in thought while looking at the sky.

"Fuji?"

"You're really a very caring person, Atobe."

The bomb landed deep and Atobe found himself all flustered as Fuji said this.

"S-stop talking nonsense," he snapped and walked straight pass Fuji feeling tense. But before he could even walk ahead up, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist—then he was drawn back by the genius. Atobe didn't know what was happening as this occurred. All he realized was that Fuji was standing so close behind him with the genius' forehead leaning on his broad back.

Atobe felt suddenly electrified. He tried to look behind him but could only see the genius' shoulder.

Silence greeted this action from Fuji but complete madness and utter shock for the King.

"You're backs dripping from sweat," the genius said after awhile in his soft voice, "and your heart's thumping fast… you must've run from so far… just to catch up to me…"

Atobe gulped and wondered if his nerves will always be defeated by this gentle genius.

"Thank you, Atobe... for always being there for me."

Atobe thought his mind would go blank. He felt silence was eternal… but then…

Fuji pulled his head back and whispered with a little more firmness—

"That is why… we cannot stay like this."

Atobe sharply turned around and was half mesmerized to see Fuji Syuusuke staring at him with those sharp blue eyes he would often see Fuji use whenever he was in a state of utmost seriousness.

"What d'you…?" the Hyotei captain could barely speak the words as Fuji's blue eyes pierced him. His gaze was making it hard for him to breathe.

"Atobe," Fuji said quite slowly, "until where… do you plan to bring our relationship?"

"!" The King's eyes widened.

"Because I cannot bring it _that_ far…" Fuji finished with a bow. "I'm not the kind of person that takes things seriously… and to put it up front—I've never really been serious with what we have. I'm that like of person, Atobe. And you knew that too, didn't you?"

Atobe remained speechless and Fuji understood. Above them, the sky rumbled and the trees whispered.

"You knew I was only playing along… That is why we need to finish this here while we're still both not too inflicted… finish it here where everything started… in this very spot."

Atobe suddenly became aware of where they were. It was the middle of the forest—the part of the forest he vaguely remembers. The place where on the same spot stood Tezuka and Fuji the day Fuji asked Tezuka never to leave him.

Atobe gritted his teeth.

"What are you talking about, Fuji?"

Fuji had his eyes close by this time and Atobe could only see part of his face that made it impossible for him to discern the geniu's emotion. But Fuji's voice was firm.

"Do you pity me, Atobe?"

"!" another bolt of lightning shot at Atobe.

"I think," Fuji went on slowly, "the basis of your emotions for me… is pity…"

"Hey—!" Atobe started to protest but Fuji ignored him as he continued on.

"You saw me got turned down… you saw me fall after that and then attacked… you suddenly had the desire to protect me… to be responsible because your rival could no longer… you _knew_ Tezuka would wish for me to be safe… so unconsciously you were taking on his shoes—"

"Wait just a minute!" Atobe hollered fiercely and grabbed Fuji by the collar. Angry marks were etched on his eyes and face as he said, "you think you got me all figured out!?"

Fuji remained compose as he gave Atobe another piercing look.

"Let's stop it. Please."

_Zero percent._

Atobe's eyes widened as he heard Oshitari's voice at the back of his mind, and then slowly, he let Fuji's collar go.

Fuji hid his eyes beneath his hair and remained quiet. Atobe stared at him in disbelief, and then, without a word, he started to run away, leaving Fuji behind the trees, leaving him there alone for the first time since the promise between the two.

And Fuji's eyes watched him go, and then his eyes fall back the ground to where Tezuka had also stood and then go… he imagined Tezuka's back going away… the same with Atobe.

And the genius smiled a very miserable smile.

"I'm always… driving everybody away… huh?"

Rain came shortly after the genius' last sigh.

* * *

Rain was pouring nonstop outside so the halls were lighted up and players were around.

"Look at the rain go..." said one player standing by the glass window where the rain was splashing.

"Wonder if the matches are still going to continue..."

Ryoma Echizen was standing near the announcement area and was starring at the scheduled matches for the next day afternoon with a straw of his juice milk on his lips.

"Hey, look at that…" muttered players around him.

"Singles… versus the same block…"

"_Keigo Atobe vs Fuji Syuusuke."_

Ryoma's eyes remained looking at the names as the whispers went on.

"Seigaku's genius vs Hyotei's captain, it's something to watch."

"Why?" said a highschooler, "they're only a bunch of middleschoolers."

Ryoma heard it and was about to give one of his cheeky remarks when all of a sudden—a weigh was placed on his shoulders—followed by arms wrapping around his neck.

"Oh no, chibi... this is unexpected," said Kikumaru who had slouched behind Echizen and was clinging at the boy with a troubled look, "Fuji vs Atobe... just when they're getting along huh..."

"Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma muttered as he got all the weight of the acrobatic player, "it doesn't matter, does it? As long as they play then they'll know whose stronger. Then they can keep getting along."

"Hmmmm..." Eiji looked thoughtful, "it must be so nice to be so carefree like you, neh, chibi-kun?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah! Fuji's coming!"

And the two looked as the light brown haired Seigaku player entered the lounging area. Fuji entered the premises drenched to the skin. Eiji gasped and ran toward his friend looking concerned.

"Ehh! Fuji! What happened to you?" Kikumaru called, jumping away from Echizen and walking toward the genius.

Fuji looked up, looking distracted from his thoughts as he heard his friend's voice.

"Eiji?"

Eiji blinked, and then grabbed the genius by the shoulder.

"Fuji!" he insisted on with more importance, "why are you drenched like that? You'll get sick!"

Fuji looked at himself and then managed a smile.

"But the rain looked very refreshing..."

Both Eiji and Ryoma, who had joined them blinked at each other as Fuji continued smiling carefreely.

"You need to change clothes now, Fuji-senpai," said Ryoma as he looked at Fuji pointedly from head to foot, "it's not good to catch a cold just when you have a match coming on."

"Match?" Fuji stared at Ryoma and then at the schedule. His eyes opened and for a whole minute, he stared at the name before him.

Eiji and Ryoma noticed his look, and then glance at each other.

"Fuji," Eiji's voice was firm, "let's go."

* * *

Oshitari wondered deeply and with contorted eyebrows why he had to be the one to always be with Atobe when he was in a foul mood. Indeed, the moment he entered the Hyotei captain's dormitory and saw him glowering at the people below his wet veranda, it made him think twice about entering the room at all. After all, a bad mood Atobe was the same as a good mood Atobe.

Then Oshitari sighed and concluded—

_The sky is as dark as Atobe's mood... something must've gone wrong._

"Atobe," he called, as he tried to avoid rolling his eyes in exasperation as he sat at one of the comfortable chairs in the room with his legs outstretched and crossed, "if you don't enter your room soon you'll catch cold… and you'll be sneezing right under your first match tomorrow afternoon."

"Shut up," Atobe answered gruffly.

_Bad mood, alright_, Oshitari sighed inwardly.

"Fine," the Hyotei genius said as he stood up and made for the door, "I don't even know why you called me here when all you're gonna do's ignore me. I'm going out."

"Sit down,"

Oshitari looked behind him and saw Atobe stood outside the veranda with a passive look. The rain had stopped but the cold humidity remained... together with Atobe's cold attitude. Oshitari obeyed him but he did not sit down. Instead, he leaned his back at the wall and crossed his arms with eyes at his captain.

"So?" he started conversationally, "are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Atobe remained quiet for awhile, and then turned his eyes at his comrade.

"We broke up."

This news didn't seem new to Oshitari as he merely stared at Atobe.

Atobe narrowed his eyes. Oshitari closed his.

"Well—that's still a record. I was thinking you two would last for two days. You got a week's full. That's a record."

"Are you mocking me!?"

"Come now, Atobe," Oshitari smiled and pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose, "You know I tell things according to data. Whether they come out sarcastic or mockery depends on the translation of the listener… won't you agree?"

Atobe surveyed Oshitari for a second, before snorting mightily.

"You and your data _again_."

There was a second of silence which was only broken by Atobe stepping in the room.

"Let me guess then, if you don't want to speak," Oshitari said with quite patience, "Fuji-kun broke up with you."

"Do I look like someone who'd break up with him?"

"Hmm… that point of yours is bad."

"What?"

"Simply put," Oshitari closed his eyes, "you've fallen too deep for him to be saying that."

"You're making it sound like I didn't fall for him from the start."

"You were only challenged by him."

"Enough!" Atobe's voice rose a pitch higher, but that was already anticipated by Oshitari who remained compose and observant as the King paced the room, "Both of you—you and Fuji—think you got me all figured out! I'm not that stupid to let my emotions get the best of me!"

Oshitari's glasses flashed dangerously.

"I can give you plenty of evidence that will contradict that."

Atobe frowned but didn't say anything anymore however— the question in his mind was already seen through by the Hyotei genius who answered him—

"All this time I thought it was just one of your whims to get Fuji Syuusuke… I thought it would pass because you are confused with your own feelings for him… which was quite the opposite of Fuji-kun who knows exactly what he's feeling from the start."

Atobe surveyed Oshitari.

"Have you always known that Fuji's decision was always resolute? That no matter what… he alone knows his feelings?"

"Of course. He's not called a genius for nothing."

Atobe gritted his teeth.

_So… everything was in vain after all… huh?_

His room seemed dark all of a sudden… everything was too silent.

"If you don't need me anymore I'll be going ahead already, Atobe." Oshitari called with one hand at the door.

"Yeah." was the only response.

This made Oshitari look behind him and see Atobe standing by the veranda door, lost in thought again. The sight made Oshitari sigh and shake his head in disbelief.

"Atobe,"

"What is it?"

"If you want to know… you've already surpassed my zero percent."

Atobe turned at Oshitari's direction sharply that nearly threatened to break his neck. This expression amused Oshitari all of a sudden so with a small smile on his lips, he continued—

"A little 5 percent."

"What?" a spark came back on Atobe's eyes.

Oshitari closed the door behind him and started walking at the corridor.

He was merely betting on the possibilities and data… but if his reading was correct—then the carefree and untroubled disposition of Fuji Syuusuke has already been infiltrated by Keigo Atobe.

Why else would he care enough _not_ to continue their supposed _fling_ if he wasn't caring about Atobe? He didn't know what Atobe did that made Fuji decided he couldn't toy with the King any longer but… he decided to stop it because he does not want to hurt Atobe.

So with that break up—comes the five percent.

All's that left is for Atobe to seize it and make it grow... like how he magically pulled it in the first place.

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**~TBC~**_

_A/N: That was a different kind of FIGHT between the two!_

_I wonder... who actually won!^^_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

*******King's Apple*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"selfishness" comes in many form**  
_

_*Thank you for turning yet another page*_

_-drama/fluff/romance/love-_

**_presenting chapter~_**

* * *

_**VI**_

* * *

"NANI? YOU BROKE UP WITH ATOBE?!"

Fuji was glad his dormitory was Yukimura and Shiraishi free as Eiji Kikumaru burst this information out that evening. His friend accompanied him in the dormitory while he changed his soaked clothes and was reprimanded badly for not taking care of himself properly.

"Ahh," he confirmed quietly as he set a can of juice drink in front of his friend, before sitting on his bed. He put his can of juice on the floor between his feet and before leaning his arms on his knees, "I knew I had to end it sooner… otherwise he would really fall for me…"

"So you're avoiding that _he_ falls in love with you, is that what you're saying?" Eiji blinked with contorted eyebrows at his friend, "that's weird… most people would want to make sure their partner falls in love to them over and over again."

The genius gave a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I was afraid of a commitment like that," he admitted softly, with eyes determined down, "especially after you told me that it was obvious he likes me… and then I saw him chase after me… I was afraid… I thought he was only keen to have me since Tezuka and I were… well… his rival… so I thought I might play along… I never thought much of Atobe at first… but as I realized it… I felt he was the least person I want to be hurt deeply by my selfishness… so I want to let him turn from me freely…while the wound can still heal."

Eiji looked sympathetically at his friend.

"Fuji…"

Fuji stared at the floor, and then grabbed the can he placed on the floor. With eyes lost in thought, he closed it and then gave a long, audible sigh. He felt his shoulders sagging... it was too heavy… and his back was cold… This lonely figure distracted Kikumaru Eiji terribly that he grasped his fist and said—

"Call Tezuka!"

Fuji looked up at him completely startled.

"Huh? That…"

Eiji vigorously stood up and said, "Tell him what happened—tell him about Atobe!"

"About Atobe?!" the genius sounded scandalous as he dropped the can on his foot. He stared long as Kikumaru continued to explain—

"Come on—Tezuka's not completely oblivious to his feelings! You know that too, don't you? You felt it! You two love each other more than you two can imagine! I don't know why you two idiots kept on holding back with each other but I just know if Tezuka heard about this I'm sure he won't let Atobe get you again!"

"Get me again? Eiji—"

"Fuji—call him! I'm sure Tezuka's waiting too!"

"…"the genius frowned deeply. Somehow, his head was becoming too hazy.

Eiji waited expectantly until Fuji shook his head and looked up at him with a smile. Eiji wouldn't understand his situation with Tezuka… Tezuka was different. Fuji knows him well… and even though that was the case he still found it hard to figure Tezuka out… only Tezuka alone knows his feelings… Fuji wondered if a time would come that his friend would let him in his thoughts… to be able to know what was in the heart of that fearless man… the thought frustrated Fuji.

The Seigaku genius looked up to find his close friend still waiting for his decision. Eiji was too concerned for him, Fuji thought silently… he never would want to trade places with Eiji at any rate. Maybe it's because of the fact he was hurting too much that he never wanted to see anyone in the same position as him.

"No…" the genius said very quietly, "I do not want to drag Tezuka… and Atobe to my selfish whims…I'm a really selfish person after all."

He bowed his head and closed his hands firmly together.

Eiji didn't know how to respond to that. He just watched Fuji sit silently like a defeated soul with shoulders too hunched to tolerate. As he gazed at him, Eiji suddenly had the drive to embrace his friend. He knew Fuji need it badly but he also knew it wasn't his shoulders the genius needed. So the red head Seigaku player suited himself by standing up immediately and stepping in front of the genius. He then put a hand on the genius's head and stroked it gently.

"Idiot, Fuji…" he murmured, "you always turn away people with this attitude of yours… even letting Tezuka go or even Atobe…I don't think that's selfishness at all."

Fuji stopped breathing as Kikumaru knelt down in front of him and peered at his face.

"You think I didn't know how you gave up the last game with Tezuka?" he asked softly that made Fuji stare at him for a while. He looked up at the red haired Seigaku member who was looking at him with knowing eyes.

"…"

"I noticed it," Kikumaru went on, "you gave up … you were fighting all your might but in the last second you just gave it up… I don't know what you were thinking…"

Fuji remembered Tezuka's deep, serious stare against him on the opposite court and had to shut his burning eyes close in order not to remember it.

"He doesn't care…" Fuji's response was barely a whisper.

Kikumaru frowned a little.

"How can you tell without him telling you? What if you're mistaken?"

"You're wrong, Eiji…" Fuji whispered after awhile, his palms over his sweaty face, "Tezuka never had any feelings for me. I can tell."

Eiji was surprised when Fuji stood up suddenly with eyes still hidden under his hair.

"Fuji?" he thought the genius would lose his balance by how he suddenly shifted one foot from another but Fuji was able to hold his ground as he continued to speak.

"Even if I wanted to win that fight… I would lose terribly in the end… because he never had those feelings … that is why it is ironic, to have to fight Atobe tomorrow."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Fuji looked up, this time, with a small smile lingering at the corner of his mouth. This surprised Eiji who wasn't expecting to see that sudden expression in the middle of that very sad and distressing face.

"Well," Fuji breathed and found his body too warm and his head light, "may be this time… I will see the eyes of a person who's actually fighting against someone he loved… maybe then… just maybe… I _will_ see doubt in Atobe's eyes…"

_Something I was longing to see on Tezuka's eyes…_

And Fuji was consumed by darkness and from far away he could hear Kikumaru shouting his name.

* * *

When Fuji came to, he found himself looking at the ceiling opposite his bed. The light in the room was open and he could hear people talking nearby. With great effort he tried to listen, but his ears seemed to be in a bad state. Same with his throat. It felt so sore and dry. Fuji didn't like that so he shifted on the bed but then ended up raising the back of his right hand up to his forehead.

It burned.

At least, that was how he felt. His forehead was burning too much. Then he realized how terribly hot he was and how he was finding it difficult to breathe. He wished someone would give him some water… he wished his bed didn't have to feel so warm too… and damp from his sweat… it was uncomfortable… he wanted a cold place…

"Here," said a voice.

Fuji managed to travel his eyes up and saw Yukimura looking at him with a glass of water at hand. The Rikkaidai Captain smiled at him and helped him sit a little. Fuji thought his little world would crumble from the little movements and had to grasp the sheet in order not to fall. Then he realized it was dizziness hitting him.

"Here," Yukimura repeated quietly as he gently helped the genius to drink a little water, "don't take it all at once. You're terribly sick, Fuji-kun."

"Thank you," Fuji whispered as he looked up at his roommate questioningly.

"Kikumaru just went at the clinic to get some medicine for you," Yukimura answered him like a psychic as the Rikkaidai captain sat at the chair near the bed, "he was panicking when I came by and helped. You're temps at 40 degree. I wouldn't advise you to move too much."

Fuji nodded slowly and was helped down the bed again.

"Thank you… Yukimura-san."

"Don't worry about it. Would you want me to call Atobe-san?"

The questioned look he received from the genius made Yukimura smile in spite of himself.

"I just thought you'd prefer him… since he was so concerned about you the other day.

"Oh…" Fuji took his time before finally saying, "No… I'll be fine."

Yukimura gave the genius a long look before looking at the doorway.

"He should be coming back by now," he said as he turned back to the genius, "Kikumaru I mean. I'm sorry I can't stay long, Fuji-kun. I need to meet with the coach today."

"No, it's okay," Fuji gave a small smile, "Eiji'll be back… I'm fine on my own."

Yukimura hesitated for awhile before taking his leave. When he was by the door, he looked back at Fuji who was lying quietly on his bed.

"I'll check up on you when the meetings finish… I'll probably see to it Kikumaru-kun's back."

Fuji breathed and then nodded. Yukimura stared at him.

"Fuji-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Your match with Atobe tomorrow…"

Fuji waited…. but none came. The genius thought Yukimura had left with the idea hanging when he heard the Rikkaidai Captain's voice again.

"Fuji-kun…"

Fuji peered from the corner of his eyes and saw Yukimura still at the doorway.

"…" was his response.

"Don't overdo things too much and… _follow your heart_."

The door closed after the captain with Fuji staring at the ceiling. He stayed like that, breathing heavily and feeling all warm for a whole minute before covering his eyes with his warm arms.

In the silent room, Fuji chuckled.

"_I'm so pathetic."_

* * *

There was the sound of the white ball hitting another ball inside the billiards table—and number 9 was pocketed.

"What the hell!" Gakuto stamped on the ground and pointed at his opponent, "How can I lose to a sleepy log like you!?"

Jiro blinked innocently at the finger pointed at him and then shrugged. It made the red head Hyotei member annoyed even more.

"You—"

"A lost is a lost, Gakuto," Hiyoshi took the cue from Gakuto's hands and nudged him out of the picture, "now move aside."

"Hey!"

"If you don't move from there I'll make Kabaji throw you out!"

"Like Kabaji'll listen to you, fool!"

Kabaji, who was standing behind Atobe near the counter, did not give any inclination to answer.

Atobe, on the other hand, continued sipping on his juice, and didn't give any answers either. The Hyotei members continued arguing until a pair of glasses flashed from the doorway and said rather menacingly—

"If you two don't stop fighting we'll be sending you out to the wilderness and have Coach Nyudō teach you both another lesson."

Both Gakuto and Hiyoshi looked up in attention at Oshitari who slipped passed them toward the counter. As their juniors play on, Oshitari slipped on the chair beside Atobe and ordered a drink.

"Still sulking, Atobe?" he said casually to his captain who did not respond but continued drinking his juice. "It's not like you to be wasting your evening here."

Atobe didn't respond. Oshitari merely smirked. It was times like this that he really liked Atobe provoked.

"I ran into Kikumaru at the hallway," he went on as he took his glass from the server, "it seemed like Fuji-kun's caught a flue."

There was still no active respond from Atobe even after this. Oshitari watched his captain from the corner of his eyes and was a little taken aback at the result he was getting. Has Atobe moved on from his infatuation to the Seigaku genius?

Oshitari looked sideways at his captain and saw that Atobe had that cool and confident aura in his face again. For some reason, Oshitari couldn't read that. Was it the confidence for bringing his impossible percentage increase to five? Or was it because he has totally given up his pursuit?

Oshitari thought he'd add more spice to the conversation.

"Kikumaru was also trying to contact Tezuka," he pointed out with eyes ready for any sign, "I think the situation with Fuji-kun's that serious. Don't you think so, Atobe?"

Atobe merely put his glasses down the table and closed his eyes quietly.

"Yushi," Atobe's sudden call caught Oshitari surprise, "you're too lax with your grip. I noticed while I was walking by your court."

Oshitari stared at him.

So he has moved on? Even mentioning Fuji's dire need of Tezuka was nothing to him now? If so—then, he, Yushi had no reason rubbing those information on Atobe's face.

It was as expected—just like Atobe to be always moving forward. A small smile played on Oshitari's face.

"Hai, hai."

Oshitari stared at his reflection on his glasses and saw his eyes glint. If Atobe's actions were true, then it is possible that he has seen his limit with his relationship with the genius. Truth be told, Yushi never saw Fuji-kun the serious type to be taking others than Tezuka. That was a given. So if Atobe has given up—then it was all the best for his friend. He was pushing Atobe to his limit not because he wanted his captain to be hurt—rather—he wants his captain to know what he was getting himself at if he continued involving himself with Fuji or Tezuka.

Those inseparable two.

But then Yushi had to take into consideration the fact that they were now separated.

But that alone does not guarantee anything too. It was still Fuji's choice and Atobe's hardwork.

Five percent isn't nearly enough as Tezuka's one hundred. As usual, that rival of his captain has the best of everything.

Yushi Oshitari had to close his eyes and sigh inwardly.

For Atobe to be always fighting that monster head on… all Oshitari can do was support his captain.

Support him, he would. In his own ways.

* * *

Shiraishi walked quietly in the hallway toward his room that evening. Everything was quiet. All the participants of the camp were either spending their time in the training hall, cafeteria or in the meeting area of their court.

He was not fussed about this since his court had just had their meeting before dusk and his physical training was regular. All he wanted to do just then was to take a shower and go to sleep. Maybe he'll talk with Fuji-kun for awhile.

The thought made Shiraishi smile. He had always thought Fuji Syuusuke-kun a daring character with full of unexpected things right under his sleeves. He was someone unpredictable—someone challenging to anyone who crosses him.

That was why Shiraishi's respect for him was divine. To imagine him, the captain of Shitenhouji, admiring an opponent was not beyond comprehension—not if it was that genius from Seigaku.

As he turned around the last corner, he nearly bumped himself with Momoshiro who quickly and skilfully avoided him while carrying a basin of water.

"Ahh-ahh!" the black haired Seigaku member cried out in panic as he hopped in time, "sorry about that, Shiraishi-san!"

"Momoshiro?" Shiraishi blinked once at the guy who apologized again before running off.

Confused, Shiraishi decided to shrug his shoulders and continued on his way.

As he was about to reach his room door, however, it burst open, followed by Seigaku's vice captain, Oishi nearly bumping with him too.

"Oh—Shiraishi-san," Oishi said as he moved aside, "I'm sorry for the hassle—have you seen Momoshiro?"

"Yeah, he just passed me by—huh?"

For Oishi apologized to him and waved a good bye.

"Thanks! Sorry for troubling you in the room!"

And he dashed off, leaving dust behind him.

Shiraishi stared at the Seigaku vice captain and had to wonder if Seigaku was really okay without Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"What's wrong with those guys?" he muttered to himself as he turned toward his doorway—only to be knocked out by a red headed guy—

"Arghh!" both cried in pain.

"Ahh—it's bible guy!"

Shiraishi looked up in the middle of the pain at his back and found himself face to face with Eiji Kikumaru who just came out of his room too.

"What in the world…?" Shiraishi muttered, as he was helped by Kikumaru to stand up.

"I'm sorry, Shiraishi," the red head was saying sincerely, "I was so distracted I didn't notice you."

"Distracted?" Shiraishi couldn't believe his ears, "forget about that—why are you guys from Seigaku tennis club coming out of our dormitory?"

"Ahh—it's Fuji," Eiji went on quickly to explain, "he's sick and we're looking after him!"

"We?" Shiraishi looked warily at the doorway in case other Seigaku members pop out of the blue.

"Ahh—Inui's at the clinic asking for prescribed medicine, Taka-san's preparing the meal for the sick. The other kiddos are not around to be on the way like Kaidoh and Echizen so they're not there! Oishi—ahh! Have you seen Oishi?"

Shiraishi pointed at the opposite direction.

"Nearly ran into him like with Momoshiro. Seriously, you guys are overreacting."

"Ahh… Oishi's taken the thermometer with him," Kikumaru looked problematic for a moment. Then his eyes twinkled as it fell on Shiraishi. Shiraishi blinked at the sudden meaningful stare and wasn't surprise at Kikumaru's sudden outburst—

"Neh—look after Fuji for awhile, will you? I promise I'll be back in the blink of an eye!"

"Eh?"

"Just look after him and make sure he doesn't leave his bed! Will you?"

"…"

Kikumaru made a gesture of success and then dashed away on the other direction too.

"Thanks very much, Shiraishi!"

Shirashi stared after Kikumaru's back and then sighed in disbelief.

"Really, these guys… dragging me along…"

He entered the room while scratching his head then his eyes fell on Fuji's side of the room. He stood rooted on his spot for awhile, before slowly taking a step toward Fuji's bed. From his distance he could see someone lying there.

"Fuji-kun?" he called, slowly reaching Fuji's side of the bed.

He saw Fuji like he had never seen the Seigaku genius before. The brown haired Seigaku member was on the bed with his face all sweaty and red. A towel had been placed on his forehead but despite that, there were still beads of sweat covering the side of his forehead, cheeks down to his neck and his breathing was still shallow.

_Huff*huff* _was all the sound Fuji could make with his eyes tightly closed.

Shiraishi stared at the genius for a long time. It looked like Fuji was in bad shape.

Fuji's collar was open for fresh air and Shiraishi could almost see the falling and rising of his bare chest. There was a moment that Shiraishi was entranced by this appearance. He took a step closer to the genius.

Then he gulped.

_Dammit! What am I thinking?!_

Shiraishi berated himself and was just about to turn his back when he noticed the towel falling down Fuji's pillow. He stared at it uncertainly at first, before slowly picking it up and putting it back securely on the genius' head.

Then just as he was about to straighten up, he found himself looking closely at Fuji's face.

"Huh?" Shiraishi was surprised by this sudden realization that he became rooted on the spot. He felt his heart beat loudly against his chest.

_What…? Why am I…?_

Fuji's breathing was uneven and the heaving of his chest was abnormal… still, Shiraishi couldn't help but feel attracted by this. _To be in the room with only this defenceless genius…_

Shiraishi raised an uncertain hand and placed it on Fuji's other side so that he has the full view of the brown hair's face. Fuji didn't stir, there was no doubt he doesn't know what was happening at all…

_How did he manage to look so beautiful in this state?_

Indeed, if the Shintenhouji captain had to put it in one word, he would describe everything as a perfect opportunity and chance… he felt his lips dry.

_Fuji wouldn't know… no one has to know!_

His heart throbbed at the thought of his little secret.

And Shiraishi moved closer to Fuji, his face almost too close.

He felt Fuji's warm breathing and knew the genius wouldn't know about this at all… Shiraishi closed his eyes for that awaited kiss…

"I would stop right there if I were you, Shiraishi."

Shiraishi's eyes shot open. He looked around at the door way and saw a shadow of a man with hands on his pockets standing by the doorway looking with evilly sharp eyes at him.

It was Keigo Atobe. The King.

Shiraishi immediately stood up and faced the Hyotei captain with sweat drop at the side of his face.

"A-Atobe-san…" he breathed sounding afraid and uncertain at the same time, "t-this is not what you think…"

"I have my own eyes to judge," Atobe said coldly as he crossed his arms with eyes still lingering menacingly at the Shintenhouji captain. "You're actions are unforgivable."

Shiraishi saw Atobe grit his teeth as he tried to contain his anger and knew he was being spared.

"A-Atobe…" he said, his mind suddenly clearing at what he almost did. He looked over the sick Fuji and felt sick himself for his actions, "I'm sorry…"

He waited for Atobe to charge and was almost willing to receive it. But it did not come.

"Leave." Was Atobe's most powerful command Shiraishi has ever heard.

With a long look at the Hyotei captain, and then at the sleeping Fuji, the Shitenhouji captain repeated another apology before striding toward the door.

"There won't be a second chance for this," Atobe told him in whisper as he went pass the King's form and out of the room with eyes tightly shut and face almost full of shame.

Atobe lingered by the door for a moment, before slowly walking toward Fuji's sleeping form.

"Really, to be attracting attacks at times like this," the King whispered as he surveyed the genius' sleeping form, "you really are formidable when it comes to that… Fuji."

He watched as Fuji breathed unevenly with beads of sweat on his face. Atobe's eyes softened. He raised a hand and touched the genius' cheek gently.

"To be in the same room with the captains of the two most powerful schools during the nationals…" he whispered with a small smile, "they are clearly overestimating you. Why don't you take your throne as Seigaku's captain then, nah, Fuji?"

There was no response from Fuji except for his shallow breathings.

Then Atobe slipped down the floor and sat there by Fuji's camp bed, with his back leaning on the edge of the bed, his arms on his knees. He hid his eyes under his hair and stayed in the position quietly with Fuji safe behind him.

He couldn't help it. He was angry.

_Shiraishi you unforgivable fool_, he thought with sudden grudge,_ don't think I'll let you go next time._

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**~TBC~**_

_A/N: It's a SURE then!_

_Atobe has really fallen!_

_Better beware, Tezuka!_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

*******King's Apple*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"To Bet" with your all is not merely confidence-**  
_

_**it is audacity against all odds!**_

_*The feed backs were awesome! They were like a landslide!*_

_Thank you for the support!_

_still giving you the_

_-drama/fluff/romance/love/action packed-_

_with extra long pages-_

**_King's Apple chapter-_**

* * *

_**VII**_

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke suddenly felt the heaviness of his body the moment his consciousness slowly drifted back. He was still hot and sweaty. He felt his limbs were like lead— too heavy to be raised and too painful to be stretched. His eyelids were worst. It felt like they have the mind of their own telling him so stubbornly that they won't open no matter how much he tried. Fuji wondered idly if he would die from it. Then he found himself chuckling a little at the ridiculous idea— that was when he opened his eyes.

Absolute darkness greeted the genius' sight as he looked directly at his ceiling.

Then as if waking up wasn't enough, Fuji moved his shoulders and then slowly hauled himself up into a sitting position—it felt like his very bones would break from the sudden movement. He felt something like a cloth fell from his forehead to his lap and had to blink at it. Then he looked around him.

It took his eyes time to adjust at his surroundings. He looked around at the clock the moment he could see and found out it was only three o' clock. He could hear people snoring in the room that suggested dawn.

Then Fuji's eyes widened a little.

_Snore?_ He thought as he remembered he was staying in the room with Shiraishi and Yukimura—the two unlikely captains from other school that would never do such a blatant act. With disbelief in his eyes, he looked over the bunk of the two captains and found Yukimura's form fast asleep on his own bed. His blanket was securely around him but with eye covers and earplugs on him. That was strange, Fuji thought. Yukimura never wore those before. Then he saw that Shiraishi's bed looked like it was empty.

_Was his flue that contagious?_ He thought in amusement. Then there were the snores again that weren't likely to belong to Yukimura. Fuji travelled his eyes around the room and nearly did a double take as he saw shadows by the floor.

Indeed, Fuji's eyes widened even more as he noticed silhouettes of people down the floor—not only their silhouettes—but he recognized the people camping by the floor to be his own Seigaku club members. There were three of them— Eiji was sound asleep beside his bed with his head on his arms, his even breathings too close to be heard. Then there was Oishi leaning by the side table with arms crossed and a blanket on his shoulders which he was sharing with Eiji. His head was bent and he, too, was fast asleep. Next was the sleeping form of Sadaharu Inui by the floor just below Yukimura's bed. Fuji easily recognized him because of the jug of water by his head and his glasses placed next to it. Inui had a sleeping bag on where he was stretched and fast asleep.

Fuji stared at his three friends and then had to give a sigh of satisfaction. Then he was altogether surprised when he heard another snort near the door and saw the form of Takashi Kawamura seated on a chair where he was almost falling. Fuji blinked at them all and couldn't help smiling to himself. He then pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and turned around feeling much better than before. Somehow, it felt like his flue had reached the insides of his heart.

_He wasn't alone._

* * *

The next morning at around 6:30 found Eiji Kikumaru crying beside Fuji, still sitting by the bed but with color back on his cheeks. He watched as the red head player went on crying with a little smile on his lips.

"E-Eiji?" he muttered, smiling.

"Fuuujiii—you're alive!" Eiji was crying as he flung his arms around the genius' lap and carried on crying, "we thought you were gonna die last night—it was terrible!"

"E-eh?" was all Fuji could reply as Kikumaru continued crying on his shoulders.

"Eiji, stop that," Oishi said as he stood by the bed with a smile too, "you're disturbing Fuji…"

Eiji didn't stop but instead, pulled himself up a little and touched his forehead with that of Fuji. Fuji blinked at this while Kikumaru frown at him.

"But you were burning like Taka-san in battle mode!" he muttered decisively, "lemme check you like this and tell you your temperature!"

"37.5 ˚ C to be exact," supplied Inui, producing the thermometer and showing it to everyone.

"Where'd that come from?" Fuji wanted to know but Eiji had grabbed the thermometer and looked at it so closely it nearly made his eyes cross. After a moment, Kikumaru gave a long sigh of relief and slowly slipped down where it seemed like he lost all his energy.

"Oh, it went down... so that's how it is…" he whispered, exhaling deeply and mumbling through the bed, "you're ok now… ahh that's a relief…"

"Eiji…" Fuji stared at his friend and then looked at Oishi who gave him a genuine smile.

"It's understandable. Eiji's been worried sick since last night because your fever won't go down even after taking medicines. Not only him— everybody was. Inui even offered to give you his self-made medicine but since it was untested—he had to ask Momoshiro and Kaidoh to each take it… well… you understand why they're not here…"

Oishi gave a grimace that made Fuji chuckle.

"Then there's that guy by your bed when we came back," Eiji muttered incoherently, "so stubborn for not staying for the night when it was obvious he was worried."

"Hmm?" Fuji looked questioningly at the redhead but Inui cut him off.

"Health data so listen up, Fuji," he went on as he looked at his records, "do not over exert yourself and always maintain self preservation. Drink water five times in morning and afternoon and sleep on time. Fuji, I noticed you do not take on the basic warm up before practice matches and do not eat regular meals anymore. Your immune system would weaken and thus you're prone to sickness. I heard from Kikumaru you were damped by the rain yesterday. That's no good too. As a player, you always need to maintain your physical health as well as mental. And when I say mental I meant do not over think much—stress won't do you good at all."

"Stress?" Fuji looked up at Inui who nodded.

"_You are_ stressed out." His glasses flashed knowingly, rendering the genius speechless.

"Inui," Oishi said from his corner, "what about Fuji's match with Atobe?"

"That is still being arranged," Inui answered as he shut his notebook, "but I would not suggest you attend this match, Fuji. It's too overwhelming for your body at this stage."

Fuji paused for a moment, before giving a short nod. He didn't know how to feel about it but if Inui advised him against the match then he would follow Inui. Somehow, though, he was a little disappointed of himself.

The door of the room suddenly opened and in came Yukimura who quietly entered the room as the Seigaku members turned to one another again.

"We'll inform about this to the others," Oishi promised finally, "Kaidoh and Momoshiro were both restless already. Yuta already knew you were better since he visited the first thing this morning."

"I wonder if Taka-san has prepared your meal," Kikumaru suddenly jumped up from the bed out of the blue, "I told him don't he dare prepare wasabi! I'll go check on him for awhile! Rest there, Fuji and don't move until I return!"

He dashed out of the room at once. The three looked at each other before chuckling.

"Really, that guy," Oishi said smiling, "I'll check on _him,_"

The Seigaku vice Captain put an easy hand on Fuji's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze, "he might accidentally cause damage at the kitchen… anyways, Fuji, take a rest for today and don't worry about the activities. I'll make sure the coaches will know about this."

"Thank you, Oishi,"

"I'll go ahead too," Inui said, tapping the notebook on his head, "there are good matches going on outside so I've got to collect data."

"You do that," Fuji nodded solemnly as Oishi moved toward Yukimura to speak to him about last night. Meanwhile, Inui studied Fuji's face for awhile that made the genius blink. "Inui?"

Inui gave a big smile.

"It's such a pity I can't see you fight today," he admitted quietly, "I was hoping to gather more data from your fight with Atobe but I guess I can always hope for next time."

Fuji smiled at this and watched as the two Seigaku seniors moved to the doorway and disappear.

"They really are an energetic lot, no?" Yukimura said as he walked quietly toward Fuji with arms crossed and a smile on his lips, "I've always find your team amusing."

"Amusing?" Fuji answered with a little sweat drop at the side of his face.

"Are you feeling better now, Fuji-kun?"

"A little better than last night, I guess," the genius answered with a shake of his head, "I didn't know it was getting worse already. Sorry for the trouble about last night. It must've been uncomfortable to have so many people in the room, Yukimura-san."

"Don't worry about it," the Rikkaidai Captain shrugged the apology away gracefully, "I've always treasured camaraderie between people."

As the two exchange smiles, the door opened again and there came Shitenhouji's Shiraishi in his red jacket, carrying what appeared to be an apple and a packet of milk from the cafeteria. One look at Shiraishi and you can tell he was distracted by something. Indeed, when he looked over at Fuji and Yukimura, he immediately avoided eye contacts and went directly to his bed.

Fuji found this extremely odd especially since he and Shiraishi were in good terms at the beginning of the camp.

"Shiraishi-kun," Yukimura called, disregarding the sudden avoidance, "you did not return here last night. Where did you sleep?"

At hearing this, Fuji immediately shot the Shitenhouji captain a look of surprise. Shiraishi froze as he felt the genius' eyes on him and immediately fussed over his bed.

"Where I slept, you say...? With some of my team mate of course..."

"So you heard about Fuji-kun being sick?"

Shiraishi stopped whatever he was looking over at his bed and turned to the two. Then looking at the corner of his eyes and feeling uncomfortable, he answered—

"A-ahh..." then his eyes slowly found Fuji's face and it stayed there, "how are you feeling?"

Fuji stared at him, and then gave him a smile.

"I'm okay now... my fever's gone..."

Shiraishi blinked at the gentle smile he was given. Was it possible that Atobe did not give him away after all? He remembered the dark look Atobe had given him the night before and couldn't help feeling guilty.

But Fuji continued smiling that confirmed this and the Shitenhouji captain felt relief washed over his body.

_But then... why didn't Atobe...?_

"Shiraishi-kun?" Fuji's voice called him back and all the thoughts in his mind seemed to vanish at once.

"Y-your fever's gone...? That's good to hear..."

"Shiraishi?" Yukimura was frowning as he watched the other captain with a calculating look.

"Y-yeah?" Shiraishi gave Yukimura a straight look, before his eyes found Fuji again and had to take them down.

This meaningful behaviour didn't escape Yukimura's eyes who studied Shiraishi for a moment before finally giving a smile too.

"I see," he said, making the two look at him, "so that's how it is..."

"Hmm?" Fuji and Shiraishi both said.

"Anyways, Fuji-kun," the Rikkaidai captain picked himself up and placed his usual jacket on top of his shoulders, "You better take good care of your health next time or your team mates would take our room down."

"I'll remember that," Fuji laughed good naturedly as Yukimura went to the door. As he left the two, he gave Shiraishi one final look, before closing the door with a small smile on his lips.

"_Youth..._" he said rather refreshingly.

Inside the room, Shiraishi was rooted on the spot.

He was then again left in one place with Fuji. Somehow he couldn't understand why he was feeling all flustered when he has been sharing the same room with the genius for weeks. He guessed it must've been his attempt last night at the helpless genius that was why he was feeling very uncomfortable this time.

He wondered if he would be able to look Fuji in the eye again.

"I'm sorry about last night..." Fuji then started.

Shiraishi's eyes widened as he looked at the genius who was looking at him with open eyes.

"Last night?"

"Yeah. Because my team mates were so worried about me they decided to camp over our room. I'm sorry you had to sleep somewhere else, Shiraishi-kun. Sorry for the trouble."

Fuji's serene apology suddenly made Shiraishi even more uncomfortable.

"N-no, there's no need for that," Shiraishi went over to Fuji with arms half raised, "I didn't mind, really, but I'm glad you're in good health again. Though I was a little bit startled they brought that snake dude, Kaidoh and that spiky haired, Momoshiro, out to the clinic instead of you. I thought something serious must've hit them to faint like that."

Fuji remembered Inui's juice and had to smile in pleasure secretly.

"Oh no, it wasn't that serious," he answered lightly, "just Inui's juice."

Even Shiraishi has heard about Inui's special mixtures that made him turn blue.

"Juice? That was only juice? Are you kidding?"

At his reaction, Fuji couldn't help chuckling. It somehow affected the Shitenhouji captain that he too started laughing with the genius. As their warm conversation went on, Shiraishi couldn't help feeling comfortable with himself again and with Fuji.

If only _he_ didn't belong to Atobe like what most people were saying...

"Is something wrong, Shiraishi-kun?"

Shiraishi stared at Fuji for a long time before suddenly raising his hand and giving him the fruit he brought at the cafeteria. Fuji blinked at the apple in surprise before taking it.

"For me?" he asked, blinking.

Shiraishi nodded quietly.

Then Fuji's face split into a smile that seemed to be more than the worth of any apple in the world.

And Shiraishi was won over. He was helpless against this sudden trap.

In the next heartbeat, he was also offering Fuji his milk pack with his face red that amused Fuji so much.

"Again?"

Shiraishi nodded. Fuji stared, and then took it quietly.

"You're very generous, Shiraishi-kun, thank you."

Shiraishi thought he couldn't turn even redder. He was wrong.

* * *

Atobe by this time was seen standing by his veranda while watching the sunrise through his window with hands on his pockets. He looked lost in thought as he stared at the half dark clouds at the sky. He had been standing there for a quarter of a minute, pondering over _that person_ who had invaded his mind and his soul. A tightness was on his chest as he thought about _him,_ and how he was drifting away from his clutches.

Atobe had realized it more than ever- he wanted Fuji for himself. But with their situation right now and Fuji's confused heart, he couldn't help feeling worried. Then there was Shiraishi.

Atobe's face grew grim. Then all of a sudden, there was a knock on his door followed by the sound of it opening.

"Fuji-kun seems to be fine," Yushi said quietly as he closed the door after him, "I just heard Kikumaru shouting it all over the cafeteria. Seemed like he was able to pass through the worse stage."

Atobe didn't reply.

Yushi watched his back and then slipped a hand on his right pocket.

"Just when I thought you've given up you'd always surprise me by your tenacity, Atobe," he remarked which made the King finally look at him with his usual haughty eyes.

"What do you mean exactly?"

Yushi walked around the room and sat at one of Atobe's comfortable chairs.

"I'm talking about how you ran off to Syuusuke Fuji's room and stayed there until the Seigaku members found you. I don't want to make conclusions on my own Atobe but— you didn't do anything to Fuji-kun, did you?"

"What kind of ridiculous question is that?" Atobe spat looking indignant. He remembered Shiraishi's attempt to kiss Fuji and it made his insides boil. Who would do such a thing to a helpless person?

Then like it was ironic, Atobe suppressed a smile. That was beside the point when it comes to Fuji Syuusuke after all. I mean— even he would.

He remembered seeing Fuji sick in his bed but then instead of being attracted—he felt that unusual sensation of pain in his heart. To see the genius suffering was a different matter entirely. Atobe's frown deepened.

"Watch your tongue, Yushi!" he barked sounding agitated and wishing Shiraishi would disappear from the surface of the earth for what he has done.

"Hai, hai," Yushi Oshitari raised a defeated palm and went on, "but I'm surprised you didn't want Fuji-kun to know you've been there beside him. It's very _unlike _you to not put yourself in his good side, Atobe."

Atobe walked to the room finally to survey his friend a look. A look which somewhat put off Yushi who was a little surprise to see Atobe's confident smile.

"Good side? You fool, that's no way to impress Fuji... no, that act doesn't count at all. If I want to get him back in no time then I'm gonna have to do it with a blast—something which he wouldn't even consider _no_ as an answer."

Yushi blinked as Atobe's eyes glinted. Somehow, an idea suddenly occurred at the king that made him laugh out loud in his room. Yushi couldn't help but stare.

_Such confidence..._ he thought with a sweat drop at the side of his face.

And did Atobe just said _'get him back'?_

_So he hasn't given up after all... on the contrary he's brimming with the ultimate Atobe confidence!_

"Atobe..." Yushi murmured, struck, "you..."

And Atobe continued laughing with his mind set.

* * *

"It seemed that Fuji-kun's already recovered from his sickness," Coach Saitoh started his morning tea with the other coaches as they all observe the monitor where number of faces of both middleschoolers and highschoolers flashing on the screen, "I suppose we can get on with the match,"

"We don't plan to postpone it anyway," said coach Kurobe in a placid voice, "we've been setting up matches inside their own courts after courts 1 and 2 have been replaced by middle schoolers. To have those two potentially talented and extremely limitless players play on the court is something I've been meaning to see since Yukimura and Chitose fought each other."

"That was a terrifying match ending in Yukimura's win," Saitoh agreed, "but their level is not for middleschoolers like Tezuka Kunimitsu. In no time those two will be one of the best 5 with their level. Atobe has all the qualities as well. Now Fuji-kun at his level right now can be surpassed by anyone. If you have not noticed the sudden decline in his playing skills this past week. Why do you insist on him fighting Atobe?"

The Kurobe's eyes gleamed.

"Let's not waste such a talent. That's all I have in mind."

"Hmm? That's unlikely of you to be concerned much of other players."

"Concerned? Don't be mistaken, Coach Saitoh... I merely want to push forth someone who has the skill to _seal_ all the special moves of all these players that we have right under our grasp with his evolving and unique counters."

Saitoh didn't seem surprise to hear this.

Then like an afterthought, Coach Saitoh added—

"If only, he would cooperate."

"Indeed."

* * *

By afternoon, the news about the match of both court members has already spread around the camp.

A juice was set down in front of Fuji as Inui Sadaharu sat with him at the cafeteria veranda.

"You seem lively already," Inui started conversationally, "you don't want to be sick again."

"You're like Eiji and Oishi just awhile ago. I'm fine," the genius replied, "yours and Taka-san's supplements were superb after all."

"That is our goal. Now,you've heard the news, Fuji?" the data master started as he settled himself opposite the genius, "your match with Atobe..."

"Yeah," Fuji nodded calmly as he took a sip of his own tea, "it was as expected. Either I forfeit or we continue."

"You seem calm about it," Inui observe that made Fuji smile.

"Well...I don't know but... I'm actually looking forward to it... there's something I've been meaning to see with this match with Atobe."

"Heh..." Inui gave the genius a smile too, "it's not usual to see you excited with a match, Fuji. Do you have anything in mind about Atobe-kun?"

Fuji didn't answer but continued smiling quietly. He hasn't seen Atobe the whole day. No, he hasn't seen Atobe since they broke up. It was either Atobe refused to meet him or he was the one avoiding the King. The thought only made Fuji sad as he sipped on his tea again.

This unusual reaction kept Inui interested as he leaned down his bag and took his notebook out.

"Hmm, it's a pity I can't read your mind _yet_ but I assure you someday I will. Now, before you jump into the court and experience Atobe's bare Kingdom I might as well inform you of what you've missed since you got sick. You already know about Atobe's new special move–Atobe's Kingdom correct? That is the main reason I'm giving you this data to prepare or he'll strip you to the bone."

Fuji frowned a little.

"That technique is indeed, problematic."

"Now you see my point," Inui nodded and turned a page, "a move that can locate your bone structure's blind spot—in short—the perfect Atobe Kingdom. You're gonna get your hands full if you want to face that."

Fuji nodded, still calm.

As Inui gave him more information about the matches he missed, he noticed the juice Inui brought with him on the table.

"Inui?" the genius cut the data tennis in midstream, "this?"

He pointed at the juice. Inui's glasses flashed.

"It's for you." He said simply.

"For me?" Fuji blinked and took the juice.

"It's a juice especially made to boost your power and immune system." Inui said rather conversationally, "We wouldn't want to risk your health again just for this fight, and I know for a fact you won't forfeit it now that you're conscious."

"Huh..." Fuji stared at the juice, and then drank it slowly in one gulp.

"How was it?" Inui smiled.

"Delicious." Fuji answered truthfully, placing the glass down the table.

Just then, they heard heavy footsteps walking toward their table. Looking up, Fuji found himself looking at his younger brother, Yuta Fuji.

"Aniki!" his brother went on, "what's this fight with Atobe-san!? Are you guys for real?"

And Fuji couldn't help smiling at his worried brother.

"Yuta..."

The younger Fuji slammed his hand on the table with agitation.

"You bakka!" he raged on, "you've just been from a serious flue and now this? Do you really wanna die?"

"Yuta," Syuusuke couldn't help smiling again with that warm feeling in his chest, "it's just a match and it won't take place till later."

"Two hours!" Yuta muttered decisively, "really, you..."

"Don't worry, Yuta-kun," Inui's glasses flashed as he stared at the younger Fuji, "with I incharge of your brother's health, there is less probability of him being in peril again."

Yuta shot the megane guy a look. Then his brother who was still staring at him.

Then he sighed.

"I can't stop you, can I?"

Syuusuke Fuji only smiled. Yuta sighed again.

"Don't worry, Yuta," Fuji promised, his eyes opened sincerely, "I'll be fine. Its a match I can't miss even if my life depends on it. You know that too, don't you?"

Yuta Fuji was startled for a moment, before shaking his head with eyes closed.

"Stupid aniki." he breathed.

* * *

_The winner will be Atobe! The winner will be Atobe!_

The court was filled with both players from highschool and middleschool first thing that afternoon as the Seigaku members from different courts joined Fuji on the side line.

"Where the heck is this chant coming from?" Momoshiro frowned as he looked around the area, "it's ridiculous."

"You might be surprised to know that Kirihara and the rest started chanting that when Atobe fought with Irie when it was a battle between court 5 and 3 a week before." Kikumaru informed them as they watched middleschoolers gather around the area.

"I've heard about that," Ryoma muttered as he appeared beside his senpais, "good thing I wasn't here."

"Don't be rude, Ochibi," Kikumaru tackled Ryoma in a lock head wrestle, "we were part of the same court you know and we wanted him to win... it didn't matter if we were from different schools—we got sick of being labelled as middleschoolers just then."

Ryoma muttered something incoherent that made Kikumaru tackle him more. On the sideline, Yuta was standing quietly with eyes transfixed at his brother.

"Aniki..."

"The middleschoolers will be divided now," Oishi said quietly as they watched the referee take his position, then his eyes travelled to Fuji who was talking to Inui, "who do you think will win this match, everyone?"

"Atobe." said Kirihara as he stood behind the Seigaku members.

"You—!" Momoshiro started heatedly but then—

"Atobe." said another voice belonging to Niou Masaharu, joining Kirihara.

"Atobe." said the third voice from Sanada who came with Yukimura.

"Sanada...san..." Takashi whispered sounding surprised. All the Seigaku member's eyes were on the Rikkaidai vice captain as he continued with the same conviction in his voice—

"Someone who has given up his tennis won't win against Atobe."

"_'Given up'_?" Kaidoh shot Sanada a frown.

Oishi clenched his fists and then look over at Fuji again.

"Fuji..."

Ryoma's eyes twinkled.

"Given up... _huh?"_

"Ahh—Koshimae!" Kintaro came over to Ryoma as the Shitenhouji group entered too.

Shiraishi's eyes immediately found Fuji and then Atobe who has just entered the court.

"Why did Atobe accept the challenge from someone who's just recovered from sickness?" he asked himself quietly with contracted eyebrows, "that Atobe..."

Yukimura looked over at Shiraishi and then back at the court too where Fuji has just joined Atobe in the middle of the court. There were shouts all over the area as the two stared at one another from opposite courts.

The coaches were watching on the monitor as they watched the two shake hands.

The wind touched Fuji's face and it made him smile a little.

"I never thought I'd really see you on the opposite court, Atobe," the genius started with a genuine smile across his lips, "I'm looking forward to it."

He wanted to see Atobe's expression... if it really was different from that of Tezuka's... if Atobe actually has feelings for him—would he sense doubt? Somehow, the answer was making Fuji nervous.

"That aside, Syuusuke," Atobe said as they let go of each other's hands after shaking, "I'll defeat you in this match."

Fuji was struck by this and he stared at Atobe with wide eyes.

"Hey, what are those two talking about?" Eiji said with a little frown.

"Beats me," Oishi answered looking at Fuji with concern, "Fuji..."

Fuji blinked at Atobe's confident smile and wondered if there would be doubt in Atobe's face.

He was talking about the _King_ after all...

"Tennis is tennis," Ryoma Echizen muttered all of a sudden that made everyone look at him.

"What did you just say, Echizen?" Momoshiro blinked at the freshman, "can you hear what they're talking about?"

"Not really," the boy answered, making the others look at him in exasperation, "I just felt like saying it."

"What the..." Momoshiro lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

Meanwhile, back at the court, Atobe has just told Fuji something that was making the genius gape at his opponent with utter disbelief in his eyes.

"A-are you serious... Atobe?" he asked sounding a little hesitant.

"I've never backed out of my words before, Syuusuke," Atobe said with a triumphant glint in his eyes as he repeated his words, "If I win in this match you're going to sleep with me."

Fuji stared at Atobe looking blank. Atobe grinned even more as he placed his racquet on his right shoulder with confidence oozing from his aura.

"There's no better motivation to win in a match than that. Don't you think so, ahhn?"

_This is not_... Fuji couldn't even blink as his mind started to race as well as his heart; _this is not what I had in mind..._

The King continued smiling with victory right under his clutches.

And the referee signaled for the match to begin.

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**~TBC~**_

_A/N: And the awaited battle hangs by a thread with the sudden bet at the end!_

_What to do, Fuji?_

_Who will win!?_

_In the next chapter-_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

*******King's Apple*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"I'll take everything! **_

_**EVEN if it does not belong to ME!**_

_**I AM THE KING!"**_

_*And the feed backs were really really AMAZING again!*_

_-and THAT was an amazing gift, I Love Fuji -kun!_

_- lala-ray . deviant art/Fanfic-King-s-Apple-ToFu-399907659_

_I'm glad we're all after the same thing! *grins*_

_Thank you very much everyone!_

_Don't get tired of reading the_

_-drama/fluff/romance/love/action packed-_

_story of Atobe, Fuji and Tezuka (Shiraishi?) in the next_

**_King's Apple chapter-_**

* * *

_**VIII**_

* * *

"One set to match, Atobe to serve!"

Atobe raised the ball up and started his attack with one thought in mind: _You're mine!_

The ball was sent and Fuji gave his all as he returned it with the same power. Atobe caught the ball and returned it with a cross shot but the genius was able to read it. The next thing he attacked with a faint drop shot—but that too was able to be read by the genius and the ball was kept alive.

"Heh," Atobe smirked, running across and preparing his eyes, "you're resisting. I like that… but…"

His eyes darkened and somehow it sparkled at something not everyone could see.

_Syuusuke… I'll find your blind spots… then you'll be mine!_

He activated World of Ice but then—he realized it was not working.

And he saw Fuji in another light with a smile on his lips.

"As expected, Syuusuke!" he shouted, sending a lob toward the genius with great enthusiasm at what he found out, "I would have been disappointed if that simple technique worked against you!"

Fuji watched the ball return to his court with open eyes. Gripping his racquet and raising it, Fuji waited the ball with his eyes sharp—

"Intended lob… Atobe?" he whispered, sending the lob straight back at Atobe who was now standing in the middle of the court with his other technique at hand—

"There it is!" Kirihara shouted excitedly, "Rondo Towards Destruction!"

"That's right!" Gakuto egged on with enthusiasm, "hit him on—Atobe! His wrists won't be able to take it!"

"What's that simpleton talking about?" Kaidoh muttered with a dark glance at the red headed Hyotei member, "Fuji-senpai's wrists are not that fragile."

"Of course," Inui agreed as he pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose, "Fuji has long proven that his grip is not that weak… but the main point here is—is Atobe really going to hit it? His stance just now…"

Fuji prepared himself but then—felt Atobe stare at him so piercingly it felt like the King was seeing through him—

Seeing through him, Atobe did and the ball landed on Syuusuke Fuji's hidden blind spot.

"15-0!"

Cheers and murmurs from the crowd came mixed with 'I told you so's' and '

_What the… _Fuji thought, looking down at his side where the ball landed, _I couldn't move my body… so this must be…_

"Atobe's Kingdom." Inui reflected on as everyone's eyes lingered on the two main players, "using it as early as now…"

Ryoma's eyes narrowed as he stared at the King.

"Merciless," Yushi commented simply as he stared at Atobe, "I didn't think you'd treat him like everyone else when it comes to the game… it's just like you."

Fuji breathed hard and frowned at his predicament at hand.

The next games were dominated by the King with his powerful insight.

"Game, Atobe, 3-0!" shouted the referee.

There were murmurs along the crowd while Fuji was left staring at the ball that was just hit near his knee. He then looked up at Atobe who was gazing at him with glinting eyes he'd usually see on someone with absolute confidence to himself.

And Fuji couldn't help swallowing hard as he saw Atobe's eyes.

_"If I win this match you will sleep with me."_

The King's words rang on the genius' ears.

_He isn't serious, is he? _Fuji thought as Atobe served. He went after the ball and was able to return it with his own powerful spin but Atobe was ready on the other side.

_He must've purposely said that to distract me, _Fuji concluded as the ball spun toward him and he returned it with a cross. Atobe was already there—Fuji noticed the King grinning wide with racquet flung on his right side for a vigorous attack—

_There it is again—_Fuji gritted his teeth as he found his body immobile at that very moment—

_Atobe Kingdom!_

"Fuji!" the genius heard Atobe call as he prepared for the ball, "let yourself… be mine!"

Fuji watched with wide eyes as the ball suddenly shot so fast toward his left—nearly hitting his foot—like a shot gun until it bounced sharply on his right.

"Atobe, 15-0!" the referee called again.

Cheers and murmurs from the crowd.

Fuji, with a sweat drop at the side of his face, looked at Atobe again who was ceaselessly looking at him.

"That Atobe," Sengoku started as he stood with the other middleschoolers with his arms crossed, "already using Atobe Kingdom since the beginning of the match… he wants to end it quickly. Does he fear Fuji-kun might see through him?"

"Not after he's seen through Fuji, you mean," Niou answered with a plain voice, "but you're right. Even a genius like Fuji wouldn't have anything up against a technique like Atobe Kingdom…"

"That is a given for now," Tachibana went on as the match progressed again, "but it is not like Atobe is underestimating Fuji-kun. It is because it _is_ Fuji-kun that he is using that technique. His World of Ice was ineffective against Fuji-kun after all."

"It's not like it was only Atobe who has evolved in this past weeks," Yanagi remarked.

"Still, for Fuji-kun to be annihilated like this…" Sengoku whispered.

"And why isn't he using that Rondo Towards Destruction?" Akutsu wanted to know, making Oshitari glance at him briefly before looking back at the match with eyes hidden by his glasses.

_Why… indeed?_

And the ball was returned.

"Atobe!" Fuji called on as they rallied on the court, "about what you said—"

"Ahn," Atobe cut him off, "I'm serious about that you know!"

He returned with a top spin which Fuji returned with his Phoenix Return but it was easily taken by Atobe.

And the ball was returned to Fuji's court again.

"30-0!"

"I don't remember agreeing to it," Fuji said after wiping the sweat from his chin using the back of his hand.

"Huh?" Atobe looked across the genius and said rather calmly, "why? Don't you have confidence in your tennis?"

Fuji was rendered speechless and it was what Atobe was waiting for as his lips split into a smile.

"I'll take _that_ as an agreement."

Fuji blinked and then went to serve the ball at the service line.

_Atobe! Atobe! Atobe!_

"This is crazy," Momoshiro muttered his eyes around the court, "the cheers are getting louder and louder… I can't believe he's really got everyone on his side…"

"It's Atobe," Inui answered with eyeglasses flashing, "even a pole would cheer for him."

"I don't think we should worry about how many fans he's got right now," Takashi said with eyes on Fuji and the rest of the Seigaku members followed his eyes.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Oishi looked at Inui with a concerned expression.

Inui didn't respond and everyone's attention was drawn back to the two players in the middle of the court as the referee gave his whistle.

Fuji Yuuta just stared at his brother.

Meanwhile, as Shiraishi watched the game, he couldn't help gripping his hand into a fist.

_Why?_ He gritted his teeth as his eyes watched Atobe, _why is Atobe pushing him so far when he's just gotten better? What's that fool thinking?_

He watched as Fuji breathed heavily as the fourth game was taken by Atobe's promising skills.

"Fuji…" Shiraishi whispered, taking a step forward but then hesitating.

"Why not take it?" he heard a familiar voice said behind him, "what's stopping you, Shiraishi-kun?"

Shiraishi looked behind him and saw his roommate, Yukimura Seichi standing behind him.

"Yukimura-san…" he whispered as the Rikkaidai captain stood beside him, "Atobe doesn't look like he's going to make it easy for Fuji…"

"Hmm…" Yukimura agreed silently, "tennis should not be given up for the matters of the heart, don't you think? I'm sure Fuji-kun has realized that by now."

Shiraishi's eye followed Fuji and his gaze softened. He remembered his match with Fuji not long ago and wondered how he was able to fight with his all when now— just seeing the genius makes him nervous.

"I ask you why you're not taking steps forward?" Yukimura went on with a side glance at the Shitenhouji captain, "you like him, don't you?"

Shiraishi was taken aback at this sudden revelation that he nearly lost his footing as he gaped at the Child of God.

"W-what are you…?"

"It's too late to deny it," Yukimura continued as his eyes look straight ahead and Shiraishi saw it soften, "even too late to stop it."

Shiraishi stared at the Rikkaidai captain with a sweat drop at the side of his face. He then returned his gaze at the genius who was still fighting head on with his counters taking points.

"I can't…" Shiraishi whispered after a moment, "he's with Atobe…"

Yukimura remained silent for a whole minute, before saying.

"But they've already broken up."

Shiraishi's neck threatened to break as he turned sharply at the Rikkaidai captain.

"What did you…?"

"That's what I heard when I was talking to Kikumaru-kun," Yukimura explained, "that's why, if you want to do something for him now… then don't waste any time."

Shiraishi blinked once with his eyes flickering. He then looked back at Fuji who was still running around the court.

_Fuji's…not with Atobe?_ His eyes widened even more.

A load of burden seemed to be lifted from the Shitenhouji captain's shoulder and without any hesitation anymore—he jumped two steps at a time on the bleachers with eyes focused on the genius.

_Fuji…!_

It was at this exact moment that the referee called for a time out and Atobe went back to his side of the court wwhere he was greeted by Yushi, who handed him his tumbler.

"I'm surprised you're being relentless against him," the megane Hyotei member said with a small smile on his lips, "this is beyond my comprehension, Atobe. What do you have in mind?"

"Mind your business, Yushi," Atobe smirked as he took the tumbler and took sip from it, "there's no way I can let him win. He's capable but not against me. I'll always be the strongest one here and with this power I'll make him mine in my own way."

"Oh?" Yushi said with a sudden raised right eyebrow, "is that right? You seemed too confident against him. Well, I'll cheer you on winning the game…"

"There's no need," Atobe grinned with flickering eyes, "I'll win this and claim my prize."

Yushi smiled in exasperation as his captain laughed out loud. It was just like Atobe. The Hyotei genius looked around at Fuji feeling sympathetic all of a sudden.

Just as Yushi thought everything would go smoothly for Atobe, he noticed something across the court that made him stare.

"Atobe," he said suddenly that caught Atobe's attention, "are you still confident?"

"Huh?" Atobe gave him a frown and Yushi nodded his head across the court.

Atobe followed Yushi's gesture and what he saw made his eyes widen for there—on the opposite court where Fuji was standing, was the bastard, Shiraishi, handing Fuji his jug of water. Fuji thanked the Shitenhouji captain and the two went on talking so privately for a few moments.

"Seems like a worm has appeared to your apple," Yushi noted with a look at Atobe.

But then Yushi had to close his lips after seeing the dark look Atobe had on his face.

"What's that bastard doing there…" the King muttered through his gritted teeth.

He gripped his tumbler tightly that made Yushi's eyes widen.

_Atobe…?_

He then looked at Fuji and Shiraishi talking warmly at each other, then he looked back at Atobe whose face was etched with the word 'jealousy' all over.

And Yushi could see the outcome he didn't foresee just awhile ago.

_Uh-oh._

And the referee called the two players back on the court.

It was Atobe's serve again.

"Hm?" Ryoma muttered as his eyes follow Atobe, "something's different…"

"What's that?" Momoshiro called on, watching Atobe, "what do you mean?"

Yushi crossed his arms as he watched at the side line.

Atobe served—and the ball went pass Fuji like a bullet—making everyone stared in amazement.

"15-0!"

_What…? _Fuji thought, blinking back and staring at the spot where the ball bounced, _what's with that power?_

He looked back at Atobe but the Hyotei captain wasn't looking at him. His eyes were covered by his hair with his lips curled. Oshitari Yushi's arms relaxed a little as he saw this.

Atobe took another point with his quick service aces that left Fuji staring at him in confusion.

Watching at the screen inside the laboratory, the coaches were all in agreement.

"Atobe's already going for the win, huh?" said Saitoh with a little smile.

"His served increased in power," noted coach Kurobe with glinting eyes, "the fact that he powered up without any changes from his opponent is… mysterious."

"You're right, I wonder what's on his mind…." Saitoh and Kurobe stared at the Hyotei captain.

Back at the court, Fuji gripped on his racquet.

_This is bad… at this rate…_

Atobe's words before the beginning of the match rang at the genius' ears again. A bead of sweat fell down the side of his head as he stared at Atobe with sharp eyes.

_He's serious… I've never seen him so serious… does he really want me that bad…? Looking at him play reminds me of Tezuka… regardless of feelings… always fighting head on… is this why Tezuka did not hesitate against me…?_

Then Fuji's eyes widened and his grip on his racquet tightened.

_No… why am I thinking that hesitating means love? Both Tezuka and Atobe never hesitate both in love and in the game… I am the real one who is hesitating here… pathetic…_

"FUJI—IT'S COMING!" Shiraishi shouted.

Fuji's eyes found the ball and the next thing—he felt his body move automatically into a dash and his racquet making contact with the ball. There were surprise cries of disbelief from the spectator as the ball returned on Atobe's court in the next blink of the eye—

"40-15!" the referee called but the difference in score meant little to the crowd.

"H-he returned it!" Kirihara pointed at Atobe's court, "He returned Atobe's ace shot!"

"Amazing, Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro shouted with renewed energy.

"Oh?" Chitose murmured with interest, "has the monster awakened then?"

Ryoma smirked, and then tipped his cap down.

"Interesting attack," Inui nodded, his glasses reflecting Fuji, "in that short notice he was able to speed up his nimble body and actually catch the ball with the power of his wrists. Such a great feat, Fuji."

Shiraishi was beside himself as he cheered the genius on the sides.

"Fuji! That's great! Don't give up—you can still catch up to him!"

Fuji looked at Shiraishi and smiled.

"Thank you, Shiraishi-kun… if it weren't for your voice that shot would have been taken by him, so thanks."

And Shiraishi felt his face growing hot.

Across the court, Atobe saw everything and his jaw set.

Yushi watched his captain with silent eyes.

In the next set—Fuji was able to return Atobe's last serve and the game ended with another point to him. As it was his turn to serve, he eyed Atobe with determination and played on—

_I'm getting the points back,_ Fuji thought, running around and hitting the ball, _but that's strange… Atobe's vigor in attacking has decreased… and he's losing his momentum… in fact—his shots feel very weak compared to the ones he used earlier… what's the matter, Atobe?_

Fuji did a fluke and gave a cord ball— there were ooh's as the ball dropped on the ground.

"Game Fuji, 5-1!"

"He got a set!" Oishi said looking awestruck.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma muttered quietly.

"Oh, don't be such a spoiler, chibi-kun!" Kikumaru said, jumping behind Echizen and giving all his weight on him, "It's hard to get that if you're fighting Atobe—but still Fuji should be able to go against him if he just stops over thinking!"

"Over thinking?" Kaidoh's eyebrows raised.

"He does that in the middle of the game often," Kikumaru pointed out, "that makes him look not serious most of the time… well—it looks like he's breaking into concentration so I don't want to worry about it anymore!"

Inui glanced at Kikumaru and then back at Fuji.

It's true that Fuji spaces out during matches… but even though he's doing it the genius would always catch the ball no matter. No, it wasn't only because Fuji was thinking of other things… it was also because Atobe was so good…

Inui's eyes lingered on Atobe.

What a scary opponent… but then— moments later…

"Game Fuji— 5- 4!"

Everyone in the vicinity stared at the players on the court.

"What just happened?" they went on.

"Atobe lost another point?"

"Oi, you've gotta be kidding?"

"What happened to Atobe Kingdom?" cried Gakuto with eyes full of disbelief.

"It's not working anymore," Oshitari Yushi supplied with eyes on Atobe.

"What?" Jirou murmured in incredulity.

"That's stupid…" Shishido gulped, "Atobe Kingdom… _sealed_?"

"It's either Atobe has stopped using his Insight effectively or," Inui said, his glasses flashing, "Fuji's body is actually rejecting the responses of his normal structure."

"Whua…?" Kikumaru and the rest of the Seigaku members stare at the data master, "F-Fuji can do that?"

Inui pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose.

"Either way," he said, "isn't our genius really something?"

_Atobe…_ Fuji stared at Atobe across the court with eyes open, _I'm sorry, but I'm not giving myself to you so easily…_

At that exact moment, Atobe looked up and their eyes met.

Fuji saw Atobe's determined eyes again and had to smile in spite of himself.

_Yeah… I don't think you'll give up easily too…_

"Fuji!"

Fuji looked at the direction where the voice came from and was a little surprise as a towel met his face. The person holding the towel lowered it down and the genius saw Shiraishi holding it out to him with a smile.

"Do your best," the Shitenhouji captain said as he wiped Fuji's sweat.

Fuji smiled and took the towel from his hands.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Huuuuhh?" Kikumaru Eiji's eyes widened as he witnessed this, "Nani, nani? Shiraishi-kun?"

The acrobatic Seigaku member then looked over to Atobe and his guess was confirmed—

Yushi noticed it too—

"Atobe…?" he called but Atobe ignored him and walked straight in the middle of the court as the match began once more. As the game progressed, Yushi already knew that Atobe was in trouble.

"Out! Game, Fuji, 5-5!"

This time, it wasn't only the crowd who was staring in disbelief at the Hyotei captain. Even Fuji was staring at his opponent with a crease on his eyebrows.

"What…?" he muttered to himself as he looked at Atobe who was looking at his racquet. _Atobe?_

And then he saw Atobe's dark eyes look across the court—not to him but to the person standing on his side of the court—Shiraishi.

Fuji's eyes widened in realization.

_What… no way…?_

"Fuji to serve!" called the referee and the genius went to the service line.

He hit the ball across Atobe who returned it easily—then Fuji held his racquet back and lobbed the ball up.

"A lob?" Momoshiro pointed out, making Kaidoh grunt the word 'Obviously.'—and the two bickered again.

"That shot will be returned…" Yushi stated, his glasses flashing, "by Atobe's specialty."

And Atobe aimed his smash right to Fuji's hand—the Rondo Towards Destruction was activated—

The ball returned behind Atobe where it hit the service line accurately before bouncing on a different direction.

There were another murmur of awes and disbelief as the referee called '40-0!'

"That…" Sengoku muttered with eyes flickering, "that was Higuma Otoshi?"

"Against the Rondo Towards Destruction?"

"No—his hand wasn't hit at all!"

"A regular smash then?"

Yuta was staring at his brother with amazement.

As the crowd speculated, Inui's glasses flashed again.

"It was Rondo Towards Destruction," he told his team mates knowingly, "but somehow our Fuji…"

"Was able to deflect it," said Renji Yanagi went on with the other Rikkaidai members, "in short, it was Fuji-kun who actually made the move in timing to the smash… knowing where it would hit, he took it to his advantage."

Niou whistled and they all stared at the Seigaku genius. Chitose's eyes glinted and he smiled.

"Ooh… really scary, Fuji-kun."

Back at the court, Fuji breathed and then stared at Atobe again.

_He's distracted… so distracted…_

The genius looked over to Shiraishi who was also watching him.

_By Shiraishi… he's jealous of Shiraishi-kun…_

As he realized this, Fuji felt his heart skipped a beat.

_Atobe is losing the game… because of his jealousy?!_

A wave of emotion passed by Fuji for a second and he had to pull himself back from his thoughts. He gave Atobe a look and gripped his racquet with an unusual expression on his face.

Still, he couldn't deny the sudden nervous thumping of his heart.

_Atobe… are you really…?_

And the next match began again.

As this went on, everyone was making different conclusions than before.

As the ball went back and forth, nobody knew who would win the match so confidently any longer.

Even Sanada had noticed Atobe's sudden change in play style and had to set his jaw about it.

_Atobe, you fool… your will is still lacking…_

Yukimura's eyes followed Atobe too with his own words going back to him…

_Tennis_ _should not be given up for the matters of the heart, huh?_

"Atobe-san!" Kirihara called looking stricken.

And Atobe took his shot with his eyes too clouded.

_Get away from him… get away…_ His eyes were no longer at Fuji but at the Shitenhouji captain.

_Don't even look at him… you bastard…_

As another point was taken, Atobe found himself too exhausted. It wasn't physical. But he knew he was too tired of restraining himself. He just wanted to get Fuji out of the court. That's what he wanted.

_So stupid. I should be winning this… _

Then Atobe's attention was caught when he saw the genius walk toward Shiraishi in the middle of the game.

"Fuji Syuusuke," Yushi gave a smirk, "you sly genius…taking things to your advantage…"

Fuji talked with Shiraishi for awhile, making Atobe agitated.

But then the King saw Shiraishi look over his direction, and then nodded at the genius—before he turned around and left the side bench.

Atobe's eyes widened. It wasn't only him, even Yushi's eyes widened.

Yukimura watched Shiraishi go back to his place and then his eyes travelled to Fuji who walked toward the net.

_So that's how you want it, huh? Fuji-kun._

Atobe saw Fuji coming and had to follow.

"Atobe, I don't want to win this because you're hesitating after all so…"" Fuji said with a small smile, "let's do our best."

Atobe stared thunderstruck at the smiling genius.

Then the King's grin returned.

"Just who…" he started, his form suddenly straightening, "do you think you're talking to?"

Fuji saw the confidence in the King's eyes returning and had to smile at that.

"Hmm…" Inui said with a little frown as the match began again, "I don't get it… or, more accurately I can't read it… Atobe's actions are unreadable. He was confidently winning and then started losing points awhile ago and now he's gaining them again… and what's with Fuji suddenly halting in the middle of the game…? Too unreadable… this isn't data… are they actually holding out against each other? Or is there other circumstance behind this… yes, that's the only possible explanation to this hole in my data….but what's up with these two?"

"Oh, Inui…" Kikumaru said to himself with a sigh. He then looked to Fuji, Atobe and then to Shiraishi.

_Fuji's just too popular these days,_ the red head thought to himself with a knowing smile, _no wonder they're all falling… _

Then Kikumaru frowned as he was reminded of another person outside their world.

_Tezuka, you idiot!_

"Game and Match!" the referee concluded after several more minutes, "Atobe! 7-6!"

"Yosh!" shouted the members of Hyotei in triumph while other middle schools sighed among themselves.

"That was a close match," Tachibana eyed the players on the court with a smile, "they're getting really stronger."

"Fuji-kun's on different level too, huh?" said Gin, walking away with hands at the back of his head.

"That genius isn't to be over looked at," agreed the others.

"And Atobe won the match."

"As expected."

The Seigaku tennis club met Fuji with little smiles.

"It's alright, Fuji," Oishi said with a sigh, "It was a close fight."

"I know," Fuji nodded. He looked at Echizen who was staring at him from one side, "I hope I didn't disappoint you."

Echizen paused, and then shrugged.

"You were sick," the boy muttered, before leaving, making Fuji blink at him.

"That's right!" Momoshiro agreed as he tackled Echizen, "you just got better after all, Fuji-senpai!"

"Yeah, you could have beaten him if you were in the right form!" Kikumaru nodded vigorously.

"That aside," Inui suddenly said, inching toward Fuji who backed out a little, "Fuji… are you hiding something from me?"

Fuji blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

Inui's glasses flashed knowingly.

"You and Atobe…" he started but then was distracted as the bell rang across the camp.

_"All U-17 camp players are requested to attend the gathering at the West Hall immediately."_

"Hmm?" Oishi blinked, "another meeting?"

"It must be what Oni-san was talking about this afternoon," Taka-san said thoughtfully.

Fuji sighed quietly as Inui got distracted by this and everyone started to move on toward the hall. His official match would be recorded and his lost to Atobe would be there. As he walked, he couldn't help thinking about Tezuka and how Tezuka would react if he knew about this match…

_And its consequence._

Fuji suddenly stopped walking as he remembered the bet Atobe decided on his own. The Seigaku members went ahead of him as the dawning comprehension of his lost suddenly struck him.

A sweat drop fell down the side of his face.

_Sleep with Atobe…? W-what should I do?_

"Fuji-kun?"

Fuji nearly jumped as he heard someone call his name. He turned behind him to see the Shitenhouji captain staring at him. Relief washed over Fuji as he realized it wasn't Atobe.

"Shiraishi-kun," he said, walking toward the Bible tennis player with a smile. "Thank you for supporting me in the match. You were a great help."

Shiraishi smiled. Fuji remembered what occurred awhile ago.

"Oh… I'm sorry I had to ask you to leave… for some reason Atobe's distracted by you so I thought it best if you were sitting a little farther away, sorry, Shiraishi-kun."

" It's nothing," Shiraishi responded, looking solemn, "I knew you wanted to play tennis fair and square against after all."

Fuji smiled.

"Yeah, it's how tennis should be played, isn't it?"

At his smile, Shiraishi felt his heart throbbed against his chest.

And that kept him staring at the genius.

The bell of the building rang again for the last call to the players. Fuji turned to it, and then to Shiraishi.

"Well? Shall we go then?"

As he turned—Shiraishi suddenly caught his hand.

Fuji turned at his hand and then up at Shiraishi who was looking at him with a determined face.

"Huh?" the genius blinked, "Shiraishi-kun?"

Shiraishi gulped, his eyes hidden under his hair.

_I can't bear it any longer…_

And Fuji was stunned as he watched Shiraishi stood straight and bow his head with arms on his sides—

"Fuji-kun," the Shitenhouji captain nearly burst out, "please go out with me!"

And Fuji was left to stare at the Shitenhouji captain with his eyes wide open.

…_eh?_

In the middle of this, Fuji saw _him_ from the corner of his eyes—

_A-Atobe!_

Atobe was standing behind and was staring at Shiraishi and Fuji with flames on his eyes.

And the genius felt his heart skipped a beat as Shiraishi looked back and stared at Atobe too.

Somehow Fuji thought his temperature was rising again.

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**~TBC~**_

_A/N: And I ask the eternal question to Fuji-_

_"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?"_

_Because Atobe surely knows his next step!_

_(he won because its my birthday? xD nahhh!)_

_Can you guess?_

_Then in the next chapter-_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

*******King's Apple*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"Everyday I evolve whether it is in Game or Love!**_

_**That's what it means to be KING." -**Atobe_

_*I'm already speechless for ALL YOUR SUPPORT!*_

_I do agree Shiraishi is a worthy competitor!_

_But a King is a **KING**! ~fufufuu~_

_And things will heat UP from this point on!_

**_(This was never meant to be a mild story after all with all those passionate people!)_**

_So let's continue this_

**_-drama/fluff/romance/love/action packed-_**

_in this next_

**_King's Apple chapter-_**

* * *

_**IX**_

* * *

_To have them fall for me…is almost too impossible to believe…_

Fuji stood, rooted on the spot and undecided about what to do next. He has just experienced a passing feeling of numbness as the Shitenhouji's Captain—Shiraishi—unexpectedly confessed to him out of the blue. Did he really just ask him to go out? It was totally out of nowhere for the genius whose heart was already full of confusion by a certain someone's jealousy a little while ago.

And then Fuji thought his head would burst to bubble as _that_ certain someone appeared out of nowhere, too, right after Shiraishi's outburst—Atobe.

The Seigaku genius felt his knees wobble as the two captains of two different tennis club stared at each other with sudden intensity he had never felt before.

And it was all because of him, wasn't? What's he supposed to do?

Fuji felt it was too dangerous to speak…still…

"Hey…" he started weakly, raising his right hand a little, "Shiraishi-kun… Atobe…"

Shiraishi stood in his full height as he continued staring at the Hyotei captain.

It was true—he does feel threatened by Atobe. It wasn't only because the Hyotei captain caught him in the act of kissing Fuji—no. It was the fact that it was _the Keigo Atobe_ he has heard so much about that was standing between him and his goal… and going against someone like _him_ needed more than just confidence. This was Atobe he was going heads on after all.

But he wasn't going to give up either. He has already fallen. It was too late to deny and stop it. Not even a _King_ could stop him.

"I like Fuji-kun," Shiraishi found himself saying, his eyes straight and clear towards Atobe, "more than anyone."

This bolder act made Fuji's eyes widen.

"Shi-Shiraishi…kun?" his voice faltered.

Atobe stared long and hard at the Shitenhouji captain and for a moment he was silent. Fuji stared at the two captains in front of him with a bead of sweat drop at the side of his face.

_Is this really happening…?_

He watched Atobe whose eyes were still hidden behind his eyes. Fuji had only known Atobe for so long and does not have any inkling what was going on the man's head. Atobe, after all, tends to be this way and the other… calm in a second… and then impulsive in the next… which made the King still too unreadable for him… even the condition in their match was something he did not foresee… he could never fathom the heart of this person who has deeply fallen for him without a doubt.

_He has really…_ Fuji thought with a heartbeat as he stared at the King, _fallen for me…_

All was still except for the gust of wind. And then Atobe's lips curled into a smirk.

Both Fuji and Shiraishi watched him. Atobe's grin did not reach his sharp eyes as he surveyed the Shitenhouji captain.

"Heh," he chuckled, taking his steps slowly toward Shiraishi and Fuji with eyes glinting, "so you've finally reached the conclusion, ahn?"

Shiraishi watched the King draw near and felt his heart race. It made him clench his jaw.

Then Atobe was walking pass him—and as the King did he added—

"I accept that challenge but…"

Atobe stood on Fuji's right side and then with his back at Shiraishi—wrapped his long right arm around the genius neck to his left shoulder and leaned it there, before bending his head a little with a triumphant expression on his face as he continued saying, "I have business with him."

Fuji's blue eyes sought for Atobe's and were pierced by Atobe's black. The genius was speechless as he saw the King's serious eyes.

"Right, Syuusuke?" the King smiled mischievously.

Fuji was dumbfounded.

Shiraishi turned abruptly at the Hyotei captain but Atobe was no longer concerned of him as he started walking with Fuji at his rear.

"Hey—!" Shiraishi started, sounding vexed but Fuji immediately turned to him.

"Shiraishi-kun," he gave a small smile, "we'll talk later, okay?"

Shiraishi's frown deepened as he looked from Fuji's uncertain face and Atobe's confident back. Something was up, he could feel it. Fuji looked like he was settling some dilemma inside his head and the King felt like he was agitated even though he looked calm in the surface. What was going on with these two? Why was Fuji-kun hesitating? Was it because of Atobe? The Shitenhouji captain just knew he couldn't let Fuji go with such a dangerous man…

"Syuusuke," came Atobe's voice, "let's go."

Shiraishi was about to open his mouth— but then he saw Fuji shook his head silently.

Even Shiraishi has no counter to that at all so with little resistance, he let and watched Fuji go with Atobe.

But it was with clenched fist and disapproving heart.

_Next time… I'll be the one to take him away… mark my words… Keigo Atobe._

* * *

"Hmm?" Kikumaru looked around the West Hall as everyone in the U-17 camp gathered there, "where's Fuji? I don't see him anywhere?"

The other Seigaku members looked around too.

"Eh?" Momoshiro blinked as he looked from left to right, "you're right. Fuji-senpai's not around."

"But he was just behind us awhile ago," Takashi said blinking at the people around.

"That's odd," Oishi said in concern, "you don't think something happened, do you?"

Kikumaru's frowned deepened and he surveyed the area where the Hyotei Gakuen club was standing. His suspicion was confirmed. But then he looked over at the Shitenhouji's side too and his other suspicion was confirmed.

"You think we should look for him?" Oishi turned to Inui for advice but then—

"It's okay, it's okay!" Kikumaru said jumping between Oishi and Inui lightly, "Fuji's probably on the way here—let's not worry about him! I'm sure he's safe and sound ohohoho!"

Oishi blinked at his partner, "Eiji?"

"What's got you so happy, Kikumaru-senpai?" Momoshiro blinked in confusion.

"Nothing," Kikumaru grinned as he secretly thought of cornering Fuji. He put both hands at the back of his head and turned to Kaidoh and Echizen, "Hey, don't you think spring is near?"

"Spring?" Kaidoh muttered in confusion as he and Echizen exchanged looks.

Kikumaru smiled to himself with his own thoughts exciting him.

_That's right, Fuji! Move forward! There's no way you can sulk about Tezuka disappearing you know! Someone like him who can't even come here when you need him is someone you should not waste time with! So ganbatte!_

Kikumaru continued whistling to himself as people inside the hall gathered together. After a few minutes, the stage was filled up by one of the coaches in the camp: Itaru Saito. Everyone's attention which has been full of discussion about the recent match was easily drawn to him and to the paper he was holding.

"Good afternoon," he called to the players in his usual demeanour, "I hope everyone is still with me with this final stage of listing players to higher rankings. We've been doing matches for the past weeks and this afternoon's match concluded the list of players that shall be included in the official list of new First Stringers."

There were murmurs and look-over's as this was announced.

"To further the excitement," Saito called on with a smile only he could understand, "these new First Stringers will automatically participate in the next Foreign Expedition challenge which will be held in Germany."

All eyes and jaws were dropped open at the announcement.

"T-that was fast…."

"What are you talking about? Those strong players need a match after evolving… now their evolvement is what's _fast._"

"Hey—did you hear? They said all those middle school winners are the new part of the selection!"

"Wow…"

The Seigaku players were included in those too surprised to react.

"To Germany," Oishi whispered with a sweatdrop at the side of his face, "could that mean…?"

Inui's glasses flashed.

"I have a pretty good idea about the members included in _that._" He said.

Kikumaru turned to Inui with a bead of sweat drop on his face.

"I-Inui… you don't think…?"

Inui's glasses flashed again.

And somehow Kikumaru Eiji got the whole idea and was awed by it.

* * *

_He's angry…_ Fuji felt as Atobe took him along the corridor of their complex while tugging on his right hand.

"Atobe…" he tried calling but the Hyotei captain won't even look at him.

Despite knowing their destination, Fuji kept his hope against the odds.

_No… Atobe wouldn't… not him… He wouldn't do that to me…_

Yet as they progressed on, he couldn't help the beating of his heart.

_I don't know what to do at all…_

The door sprang open and Atobe pulled the Seigaku genius inside before letting him go. Fuji held his right wrist and turned to Atobe almost immediately with a sweat drop at the side of his face. The room was dark and still as the Hyotei captain locked the door and stayed in the doorway with his face half hidden in the dark.

"Atobe," the genius called as the King looked at him and smiled.

"Well then, let's get this over with, Syuusuke."

Fuji felt his heart pound against his chest.

"You… you're serious?"

"Why not?" the King raised his glinting eyes, "I won you, didn't I?"

The King took a step closer. Fuji was definitely alarmed.

"A-Atobe!" he protested at once, stepping backwards as the King drew closer, "you can't be serious—!"

"Syuusuke," Fuji's eyes widened as he heard the man's quiet voice, "I've been holding out on you since the game… with that idiot around you…well, you don't really expect me to stop, do you?"

And Atobe gave him a look full of meaning behind his eyes. Fuji then realized that the Hyotei captain was already upon him—they were already too close.

Then it happened like a passing air as Atobe pushed the Seigaku genius down the bed and was upon him like a hawk on his prey. Fuji couldn't even believe the position he found himself in all of a sudden.

"Atobe!" he tried again as Atobe's weight pressed against him, his heart racing, "wait—!"

Atobe's hands were on him at once, yanking and pulling the hem of his shirt upward and touching the places in his upper body no one has ever touched before. These touches made Fuji cry out as he struggled to be free.

"Hold on—Atobe!" he kept on saying desperately, feeling the warmth of Atobe's lips on his neck, "stop it!"

But Atobe was not to be stopped as he kept the struggling genius under him with his power. They've never been so intimate before… now he was making his move to remove that barrier… he was tired of waiting. With Shiraishi threatening him… and that _person_ that would always be his ultimate opponent for the genius' heart, Atobe could only think of one way of winning…

_But I'll win even with those two around…_ he thought with a smile.

He then felt Fuji's shaking body beneath him and just had to pause for a moment.

Atobe opened his clouded eyes and saw in the semi light of the room Fuji crying. Indeed, the genius was struggling no longer but it was not a sight Atobe wanted to see. Fuji had both his arms on his eyes with his repressed sobs done by biting on his lips.

The full light of what he was doing made Atobe pause and stare.

_Syuusuke…?_

And his instinct was reprimanded by his mind.

_Maybe this is a little… too much?_

"What the," he whispered more to himself, sounding both amused and disappointed with himself as he slowly took his weight away from the genius but didn't let him off underneath him, "you're not ready at all."

_What am I doing…?_

He gently reached and took Fuji's arms away from his eyes. The genius' eyes were closed with streaks of tears on both cheeks. Despite this, Atobe found Fuji's lack of struggle a little too amusing.

"I'm losing my cool… because of you." The King then said quietly.

Fuji opened his eyes and stared back at the Hyotei captain who was still on top of him, and gazing down at him.

"…"

Then Atobe leaned closer down and whispered near his ear—

"You know what that means do you? I'm taking this as my only reward then." and kissed him on the lips that made Fuji's eyes widen. It was a kiss different than the first one they shared before. Fuji could feel Atobe really wanted more.

_Atobe's too passionate…_

Then Atobe straightened up at once, his full weight leaving the genius as if afraid of staying longer.

Fuji stared at the dark ceiling as he felt Atobe move around. His heart was still racing and he couldn't quite calm his nerves… yet he wasn't at all afraid. Fuji knew he wasn't… and this disturbed him even more.

After a few minutes, Fuji raised himself from the bed to find the Hyotei captain standing near the couch with his arms crossed and surveying him from across the room.

The two stared at each other with Fuji not knowing how to break the ice between them. For then—Atobe has shown his intentions… and Atobe has confessed his feelings again with that kiss…

And what was the King's expected response?

Then Atobe snorted with haughtiness only he can manage.

"Next time I won't take 'no' as an answer."

Fuji saw a glimmer of disappointment in the man's eyes and was struck by it. And for the last time that day, he felt Atobe's insurmountable feelings for him.

_'I'm losing my cool because of you.'_

"Atobe…"

"And what's with that weak struggle? You could have struggled more." the King suddenly told him that made the genius stare and blink, "you ended up in my clutches after a few tries… what's with that, ahn? I thought you could take care of yourself more?"

Fuji stared at the King. And then blinked.

_Eh…?_

Atobe raised an eyebrow that nearly gave Fuji the impression that the King was disappointed with him.

"What would you do if you were attacked again when I'm not around?"

_You're the one who's attacking me…_

Fuji pressed his lips closed and shook his head.

"You've got the wrong idea,"

"You're the one who's got the wrong idea," Atobe with a frown, "I get it why they want you so badly, those people. And I don't blame them. You're too _enticing._"

Fuji gave Atobe an uncertain look. The King continued to survey him.

"You don't plan to be this way, do you? Especially with _that_ guy around."

_"That_ guy?" Fuji's eyebrows creased. Just who...?

Then the answer came to Fuji as easy as adding one with another one is two. Shitenhouji's Shiraishi. That guy.

"So," Atobe went on, looking uneasy, "what do you plan to say to him?"

The genius blinked. This was too far for him to take. To see Keigo Atobe being uneasy because of another guy...

"Syuusuke!" the King's impatient voice came again as he gave the genius a hard look.

Fuji had to sigh.

"Shiraishi-kun's a good friend... I'm gonna have to talk to him about it... but what we talk about is our concern, Atobe."

The King looked offended for a second, then snapped his head away.

"He likes you. That man's serious. You don't want to be off your guard with him around. He might do something funny to you. You're in the same room after all."

He remembered Shiraishi's attempt and vowed the Shitenhouji's captain would never lay hands on his genius.

"This coming from the man who just attacked me?" Fuji said in a casual tone that got Atobe to shot him a look, "I think if I need to raise my guards up it should be when you're around."

"You..." Atobe found himself speechless in front of the genius and at the same time red in the face, "You can't complain— this was a bet."

"It's not normal," Fuji said rather darkly, "please...don't do it again."

Atobe remained silent for the rest of the minute as he placed his right palm at the back of his neck.

"Yeah... but still, you could've struggled more."

Fuji stared at Atobe and then looked down the floor as the idea came to him too…

_Indeed… why didn't he struggle more?_

This was the same idea that came on Atobe's mind and for a second an idea crossed his mind—an idea so wonderful he would have burst out of the room singing—the idea that Fuji Syuusuke didn't struggle so much because it was _him—Atobe._

But that would be too impossible, wouldn't it?

Atobe nearly berated himself for making up his own mind again. He stared at Fuji who was still looking down the floor and had to wonder. He lost his cool back there… the normal him would never stoop so low as to initiate an attack… but it was probably because it was Syuusuke Fuji too. Fuji was one of those people who can take out his impatient side… and that only meant one thing.

"Syuusuke," he said after a long pause, "then what's your answer to mine?"

Fuji knew that it would come sooner than later.

He stood up.

"Don't over work yourself because of me, Atobe, I don't deserve it," he walked toward Atobe and placed a hand on the King's shoulder with a smile on his lips, "but I can be sure of one thing… I didn't struggle… probably because it was _you._"

Atobe stared struck.

"I mean…" Fuji went on with a little frown, "I don't think… I want to hurt you…"

_Not after everything you've proven to me…_Fuji thought, _no…even more now… with my feelings still locked up to that one person._

He looked up at Atobe only to find the King still staring at him with a flushed face.

Fuji blinked.

"Atobe?"

The King took the genius' hand and held it firmly.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he wanted to know.

Fuji's internal conflict grew as he saw the expression the King was making.

"I…" he hesitated, "I don't know…" he admitted in the end.

"50%," the King then muttered more to himself that got the genius' attention.

"50%?" Fuji repeated in confusion.

Then to his surprise—he saw Keigo Atobe smiling again with that ultra confidence only a King like him can manage in the middle of that situation. Indeed, it looked like Atobe has gained something with the percentage he just said that made him look like his old self. Fuji didn't know what just happened, but he was glad Atobe was back to his old self.

"Then I'll be waiting again," The King then said as he let go of the genius' hand with his left hand going through his hair so confidently, "It won't take long now."

"Huh?" Fuji blinked.

And Atobe ended their conversation with his old self laughing.

* * *

Shiraishi was congratulated by most people after the gathering at the West Hall for being one of the new First Stringers that evening. He was one of the other middleschoolers who successfully got the spot with _them._

_Sanada Genichiro, Marui Bunta, Echizen Ryoma, Oshitari Kenya, and then Keigo Atobe._

But that wasn't the end for his name along with Syuusuke Fuji was also there.

Atobe and the rest were already in the First Stringers to begin with while he and Fuji just recently acquired the last two vacant positions after the genius 10… as how coach Saito explained.

However, the selection of these players wasn't much of a big deal to the Shitenhouji captain at the moment. What he was having a hard time to think of was the fact that Atobe and Fuji were both nowhere to be found in the hall when he came in fifteen minutes later.

He remembered Atobe saying he had 'business' with the Seigaku genius… but where did they go and what _business_ was the Hyotei captain talking about?

_This doesn't add up…_

Shiraishi walked with this on his mind in the hallway toward his own dormitory.

As he turned a corner, he noticed someone standing by the hall way and leaning on the wall with arms crossed at the end of the corridor. Shiraishi continued walking towards his destination and as he drew closer to the figure, the man's face became clearer to him.

_Hyotei's... Oshitari Yushi?_

This appearance was somewhat unexpected for Shiraishi but if this Hyotei member has something to tell him then it could only mean one thing. Either Atobe sent him or…

Shiraishi braced himself and walked pass the Hyotei megane member, but not after hearing Yushi whisper—

_"Zero percent."_

_Huh?_

Shiraishi halted and turned to Oshitari with eyes wide open.

Oshitari remained leaning on the wall with eyes hidden in his glasses.

"Did you say something?" the Shitenhouji captain found himself saying.

He watched as Oshitari straightened himself and looked him in the eye.

"I said zero percent… that's where you are right now."

Shiraishi frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious you don't have any idea what's been going on," Oshitari turned his back at the captain, "and because of that you'll remain in the zero percent. You have lots to work on, Shiraishi-kun."

"You…"

"Congratulations for being in the First Stringers," Oshitari waved a hand and started moving away in the other direction.

Shiraishi watched him with a crease on his eyebrows.

_Zero percent? He waited for me just to tell me that? What's with that guy?_

Oshitari meanwhile, was still looking at the Shitenhouji captain at the corner of his eyes as he moved on.

_Well, even if you work hard now I'm sure you're way behind…because that certain person has probably reached another level by now… that No-Impossible-Man, Keigo Atobe._

Oshitari smiled to himself.

_Nothing's impossible… huh? Then how about…_

Oshirati looked ahead of him with dark clouds on his eyes.

_This coming Foreign Expedition in Germany…huh?_

* * *

Kikumaru walked inside the lounging area where the other Seigaku members were gathered with arms crossed.

"Hmm… where could he be?"

"Hey, Eiji!" Oishi called as they noticed the red head coming, "what happened? Where's Fuji?"

"That's the thing, I can't find him," Kikumaru said on as he dropped himself on the couch, "his clothes are already in their wash bin so he's already been in the room but I couldn't find him."

"Again?" Oishi frowned at this, "he's missed the meeting in the West Hall and now he's gone somewhere…"

"Really, what's gotten on Fuji-senpai lately?" Momoshiro asked as he threw his arms at the back of his neck, "appearing and disappearing… he's been like that since Tezuka-bucho's disappeared right?"

The Seigaku members all looked at the second year who blinked at the attention. Eiji felt a bead of sweat drop at the side of his face.

"It's true he's been acting distant ever since Tezuka's disappearance," Inui said quietly, making Eiji look at him, "and if my calculations are correct, I think another official match has happened between those two."

"EHH?" everyone cried out in surprise, even Kikumaru.

_Inui! You're data's really scary!_

"You really think so, Inui-senpai?" Momoshiro asked eagerly.

"Yes," Inui nodded, "there's a 99.9% that Fuji would ask for a match… and 90% that he would lose it."

"That bad?!" Momoshiro cried, making Kaidoh mock him, initiating an argument.

"Hey—it's not like Fuji gave his all!" Kikumaru found himself saying.

Everyone in the area looked at the red headed player who blinked back at them.

"Ahh—no, I didn't… I mean, I was just thinking of that…" he said lamely, making Oishi blink at him.

Takashi looked down the table and then said, "Well, as I understand it, those two has always been close since I can remember. It's only natural he feels left behind."

"Whose feeling left behind?" said a voice.

All the Seigaku members looked at the direction of the voice at once to find their brown haired genius looking at them with an innocent look.

"Ahh—Fuji!"

"Senpai!"

Fuji blinked at his teammates.

"Hmm?"

"Where have you been, Fuji?" Oishi stood up looking worried.

"I've been walking around… trying to get some fresh air."

"Fresh air? That aside—how's your cold?"

"It's gone, thanks to Inui's juice."

Everybody stared at the data master whose glasses flashed at once.

Then Eiji immediately stood up and rounded toward the genius who was in his casual blue Seigaku tennis uniform.

"More than that Fuji—have you heard about the new First Stringers?"

Fuji calmly nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard about it from Yukimura-san awhile ago… and about the Foreign Expedition in Germany."

_That's why I was taking my time outside the air…_

Kikumaru held both the genius' shoulder and said in a voice only they can hear—

"Fuji—what are you gonna do about it? What if you mee _him _there?"

The genius stared at his friend and then gave a small smile.

"I don't know. I suppose I'll be happy."

"Eh?"

Fuji put an easy hand on Kikumaru's shoulder and then gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't think too much about it, Eiji, okay?"

Eiji blinked at the genius.

That was when Fuji noticed someone he recognized from the highschool department motioning for him on the other side of the room. It was Arata-senpai.

"Alright then, if you guys would excuse me,"

And the genius walked away.

The Seigaku members all looked at each other. Eiji remained looking at his friend.

That was when he felt a pressure behind him.

"Huh?" he looked around to see his two team mates, Oishi and Inui, looking at him with eyes burning. "Heeeeh!?"

"Eiji…" Oishi started, "d'you have something to tell the two of us?"

"That's right," Inui's glasses flashed dangerously, "Kikumaru-_kun._"

Eiji blinked with beads of sweat on his face.

Back in his room, Atobe was on his bed with arms on his eyes. He couldn't take out the picture in his mind that happened a little while ago.

Seeing Fuji's closed eyes with tears streaks down his cheek made Atobe feel frustrated. He realized how forcibly he was doing it with Fuji. He realized he didn't want Fuji to be forced by anyone—not even by him.

Next time he would do it… with Fuji's consent of course.

Atobe's eyes glinted as another challenged was set in his mind and this calmed his heart.

_I will win you… that's for sure._

Just then there was a knock on his door.

Atobe opened his eyes in the darkness and then raised himself from the bed. He went toward the doorway and opened it only to find that it was empty.

Frowning a little as he looked from left to right, he noticed something on the floor.

It was a note.

With his frown deepening, Atobe leaned down and picked the note up. He read the scribbled note and then blinked to himself.

* * *

Fuji walked along the grassy pavement toward the forest with the chill breeze of the air cutting on his skin. He remembered well his conversation with Arata that evening in the hallway and decided to place his trust in their plan.

_"It's about time for the plan to take its motion. We're pretty sure they are going at you again right after your match and you winning a place in the First Stringers. We'll be around you until all of them has shown themselves, don't worry."_

Fuji could only smile at that as he continued on.

_What would Atobe say if he found out about this?_ He thought in amusement and a flashed of Atobe's angry face came to his mind. _He wouldn't be happy…_

Then Fuji paused as another idea came to him.

_Why am I thinking about Atobe at times like this…?_

And he continued walking on. As he progressed, he was sure he could hear footsteps right behind him too.

_The plan is in motion._

* * *

In the middle of the chilly night came footsteps from the dark.

The footstep stopped and the shadow surveyed the area where he was standing.

He saw the empty tennis courts ahead of him. The man's eyes flashed.

"Syuusuke!" the man who happened to be Keigo Atobe, shouted in the middle of the dark, "come out, where are you? Why did you call me here?"

Silence greeted him. Atobe frowned.

"Syuusuke!" he tried again.

As an answer, he heard not only one but a number of footsteps drawing closer.

Atobe straightened with a sharp look on his eyes as one of the head lights in the court opened. There he saw five highschool players. The King stared at them all.

"It's easy to lure him out, isn't it?" said one of the highschoolers Atobe recognized as the one he pounded on in the locker rooms, "especially if it concerns that other player."

"You're right… these damn middleschool players…" said another highschooler with gritted teeth.

"Let's just finish it already and give this punk a lesson." Said another and there were snickers around.

Atobe stared at them with a glint in his eyes.

But then he saw them raise something he had never expected them to bring—metal baseball bat.

The King stared at it with a frown.

_This is gonna be tough…_

* * *

Shiraishi was already at his ends wits as he came rushing toward Atobe's room door.

"Oi! Atobe!" he called out, pounding hard on the King's door, "Open up! Where's Fuji?"

There was no response so the Shitenhouji captain turned the knob and was surprised to find it unlock. He then pushed the door open, afraid of what he was going to find there—only to find the room empty.

"Atobe!" he called heatedly but there no response.

_I haven't seen Fuji around… and neither has Atobe… where are those two?_

With a sweat drop at the side of his face, he noticed something crumpled on the floor.

Picking it up and spreading it, Shiraishi noticed the writing on the note.

_Meet me at court C tonight. I'll be waiting. Syuusuke Fuji._

Shiraishi blinked at the note, and then backed out from the room with his mind racing.

Being Fuji-kun's roommate for three weeks and exchanging ideas and notes with him, Shiraishi was sure that handwriting did not belong to the Seigaku genius… but then—what was the meaning of that note to Atobe?

And the Shitenhouji captain rushed outside to find out.

_Just what the hell is going on?_

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**~TBC~**_

_A/N: Atobe's threatened!_

_Will the King be okay?_

_How about the genius?_

_Cheers for the __next chapter-_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

*******King's Apple*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"To return the favor is my specialty**__**. Sometimes though, it's deadly" -Fuji**  
_

_*I love all your support! I have no words for everybody! THANK YOU!_

_As long as passion is around- this story will revolve!_

_Atobe will always be Atobe!_

_AND HE WILL ALWAYS WIN!- according to him!_

_Same with our favorite genius!_

_So let's continue this_

**_-drama/fluff/romance/love/action packed-_**

_in this next_

**_King's Apple chapter-_**

* * *

_**X**_

* * *

Oishi drummed his fingers on the payphone's top corner with the receiver on his left ear. He has been standing on the lounge's hallway for fifteen minutes without any results from the other end of the phone. Opposite him stood his co-team member and partner on the court, Eiji Kikumaru who's been watching his progress with undivided attention.

"It's not use," Oishi said after a few moments as the familiar voice of the female operator went on, "he's not picking up."

"Hmmm... that's odd; I couldn't reach him before too," Eiji answered with a frown, "Why can't Tezuka answer his phone calls? We've been calling him on convenient time yet he keeps ignoring us..."

"I don't think Tezuka would ignore us, Eiji," the Seigaku vice captain said as he put the receiver back on the phone and looked over his friend, "what made you say that?"

"Because..." Eiji paused with his frown deepening, "well—I told you before—he doesn't want to talk to Fuji."

"And why's that?"

"I don't know... I've tried calling him when Fuji was sick but he never called back once! Maybe he hates Fuji after all!"

Oishi blinked at the red head, and then gave a gentle smile.

"Eiji, I think you got some things wrong. Tezuka _would never_ hate Fuji. I am not certain of their relationship, but as far as I'm concerned, I think Tezuka considers Fuji to be an important friend... that's why I think he wouldn't deliberately avoid Fuji."

"Then why doesn't he call him at all?" Eiji protested sounding unconvinced.

"Knowing Tezuka..." Oishi answered with a shrug, "it must be tennis."

Eiji pouted and looked away.

"You guys are here," Inui said as the data master joined the two in the payphone corner minutes later.

"Inui," Oishi said as he hung up the phone for a moment, "we've been trying to contact Tezuka but he hasn't picked up yet."

"Hmm," Inui looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he looked at Eiji, "thanks to your data I was able to finally fill up the hole on the match between Atobe and Fuji. Now I'm able to comprehend their actions better... knowing they have those kinds of feelings."

Eiji turned at the data master with a grim look.

_If Fuji doesn't kill me for telling..._

"Now," Inui pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose, "didn't you guys notice anything odd tonight?"

Both Oishi and Kikumaru looked at Inui.

"What do you mean?"

"It's in the air," the data master said quietly, "something's going to happen."

"Eh?" Eiji blinked.

"I don't know but my observations tell me so," Inui's glasses flashed, "the highschoolers are getting worked up... there's a rumor spreading around... I think only we middleschoolers are unaware of it... or rather—most of us..."

The three stared at each other and then finally, Inui raised his head.

"I think something's gonna happen tonight."

* * *

Shiraishi's footsteps echoed at the pavements as he dashed toward court C that evening. He was not sure why he was running in the middle of the dark at all, but he was sure it has something to do with the Seigaku genius' mysterious disappearance and Hyotei King's counterfeited letter.

_That wasn't Fuji's writing..._ he thought as he ran with sweat on his forehead, _but why was it sent to Atobe? Did something happen to Fuji...? What's going on between those two...?_

He went pass court B and wasn't at all surprise to see light over court C as he drew near. What he wasn't prepared for the moment he reached the top of the bleachers was to see a man fall down the ground in pain. The Shitenhouji captain stared in disbelief as he watched the man clutch his knee and groan in pain.

"Gahh!"

Shiraishi paused looking stunned, and then his eyes travelled to the familiar large man standing above the fallen man who was holding a metal bat on his hands.

"Wh...what's going on?" he muttered to himself as his eyes widened at what he was seeing, "T-this..."

* * *

On the other side of the trees...

Fuji opened his eyes and stared at his assailants with a calm atmosphere even though he knew there was no place for him to run. Behind him was a tree and the nearby places were covered by bushes. He was in the middle of nowhere with four highschoolers surrounding him like another cornered animal.

_It was that time of the month again, huh?_ He thought to himself in amusement.

"Smiling at this situation, Fuji?" said one of the highschoolers with spiky blonde hair the genius recognized to be the same man that attacked him before in the forest court, "I see you still think you can take care of us on your own? But what do I see here? You're not holding any racquet? Aren't you too vulnerable tonight, Fuji?"

The genius stared and then realized the truth of the man's words.

"I don't understand," he started, wondering if Arata's team was really around as the tension grew between him and the four thugs, "why you keep going after me? I don't think I ever deserve such treatment from my _senpais._"

The highschoolers surprisingly chuckled after looking at one another.

"What are you talking about? We were just trying to be acquainted with one of the middleschoolers' genius after all." said the man behind with a black hair.

"Yeah," nodded the third man with a lengthy black hair, "we just want you to hang around us and maybe even play for a bit. We don't plan to hurt you at all, Fuji. Right, Ikagami?"

He turned to the man with spiky blonde hair who snickered and gave Fuji a meaningful stare.

"Of course. All we wanted was for you to come and join us. Give us the favour and let us play together, Fuji."

A malicious glint came over the highschooler's eyes that made Fuji frown a little. That was when he saw the man take a step close to him. Fuji's senses were alerted.

"Ditch that mole prince of yours and come with me instead," continued the blonde man named Ikagami.

_Mole?_ Fuji's lips would have split into a smile as the thought played across his mind if not for his situation, _If he heard you saying that... I wonder what his reaction would be..._

Then Fuji's eyes flickered as he suddenly remembered Atobe's habit of appearing whenever he was in danger.

_I wonder if he would also...?_

"Forget about that guy!" said one of the highschoolers suddenly.

"Yeah—after all he won't be coming here in pieces haha!" finished the black haired guy, making Fuji shot him a look of surprise.

"What do you mean?" Fuji's tone was sharp, "are you talking about Atobe?"

There were silent smiles behind the highschooler's face that made the genius stare.

"He won't be coming," said the long haired highschooler, "we made sure of that."

A crease appeared on the genius' eyebrows.

"What?"

"It's pretty easy to lure him out once we sent a fake note to him pretending to be you," answered the other highschooler with a grin, "serves him right for acting all arrogant after your match and being in the First Stringers."

Fuji gripped his hands close.

"So, what d'you say?" said Ikagami quietly, reaching a hand toward the genius' shoulder, "won't you come along quietly and give us what we want?"

The highschooler's hand was upon his shoulder—then Fuji slapped it away using his left hand without question, his eyes hidden under his bangs.

"_Don't touch me._" He whispered.

"What the—?"

"He still bites," chuckled the other two guys behind the blonde haired man. Ikagami's patience ended as he grabbed Fuji's collar—

"You little—!"

Fuji's jaw set with his mind already far away from what was occurring in front of him.

"That's as far as you guys go," said a voice.

The three highschoolers looked behind them and saw a group of other highschoolers come out of the bushes. Arata's team has decided to show themselves, completely taking the other group by surprise.

"W-what's this!?"

"What're you guys doing here!?"

"That's something I should be asking all of you," said Arata's voice as he stared at the three, "we've been monitoring your movements for the past week. Your group's violation against the safety of the players in this camp shall result to your expulsion without further notice. This incident leaves us the final evidence to support the claim of kicking you out of this camp."

The leader of the group inclined his head to another highschooler who was holding a camera on his hand.

"W-what?" the three highschoolers all looked horrified as they stared at Arata whose eyes narrowed as he gestured his members to seize the three, "B-but you can't do this!"

Arata closed his eyes as the three were surrounded by the others.

"We've already done it."

And as if it was the final word, Arata nodded and the men were lead back toward the main campus.

Arata watched them go, and then looked back at Fuji who was still standing by the tree.

"Fuji-kun?" the highschooler called, "are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," the genius replied, "thank you."

Arata tried to peek at the genius' face but failed so raising his head, he offered a hand to Fuji.

"Let's go."

Fuji stared at the hand, and then looked up.

"I'm sorry, Shinji-san but I've got to go!"

Arata watched as the genius ran away in a hurry without another word and wondered to himself.

"Fuji-kun... why are you going that way?"

Fuji hurried along the trees with a sweat drop at the side of his face. He couldn't help worrying about what the highschoolers said about Atobe. If it was true and Atobe really did fall for the trap then it means between them—it was the Hyotei captain who was in much danger.

A bead of sweat slid down the genius' worried face.

_Atobe..._

* * *

In the middle of the light, Shiraishi watched with complete astonishment as two other men fall on the ground like flies being swatted with giant hands. Then he saw saw the whole picture as two other shadows of people he was not able to notice came into the light.

"Y-you bastard!" shouted one the players the Shitenhouji captain realized to be one of those highschoolers in the area, "bringing _that_ guy along!"

"Heh," said a cool voice that came from another man standing meters behind the large fellow with his right hand on his hair, "who in their right mind would fall under such pathetic trap?"

_Atobe! _Shiraishi watched as Atobe walked toward the large man in front of him and smirked.

"Right, Kabaji?"

The large man called Kabaji nodded.

"Uz."

Atobe shot a look toward the remaining highschoolers standing in front of him with an arrogant air.

"You highschoolers just don't know when to learn your lessons huh? And what's with this cheap trick? Surely you didn't think I was naive enough to come alone? And that writing sucked. You think I didn't know that guy's handwriting?"

Shiraishi stared at Atobe with a new form of respect but was still in the dark about what was happening.

The two highschoolers gritted their teeth but one look at Kabaji made them both hesitate. They then looked at their friends on the floor and then back at the egotistical middleschooler who was standing tall above everyone.

And they realized they could not handle _this _guy.

They started backing out.

Atobe's eyes glinted.

"Going to run?" he whispered quietly, "I'm not going to stop you but... I'll make sure to return the favour."

His eyes said it all as he stared unblinkingly at the two highschoolers who started backing out and then without further notice, dashed into a run—leaving their comrades on the floor without looking back.

But then more shadows in the darkness appeared—

The running highschoolers stopped in their tracks as middle schoolers all wearing gray jackets with the words 'HYOTEI' in them closed in one by one.

"So this is what Atobe meant by party, huh?" said a guy with flashing eyes and red hair, "Atobe does know how to use words."

"Huh?" the highschoolers frowned as they saw Gakuto take a step close with a smile on his face. "Middleschoolers?"

"Ganging up on our team captain," muttered Shishido looking fierce, "absolutely unforgivable."

All the lights in court C were opened, revealing more Hyotei team member standing around in the area quietly.

"I can't believe you got us involved in this," Yushi Oshitari said as he pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose, "but as the saying goes...'the more the merrier'."

He looked over at Atobe who gave his team mates a gloating look.

"O-oi!" groaned one of the men on the ground as he tried to lift his head up, "t-this is...!"

The other two men on the floor started stirring and one by one the three of them started picking themselves up from the ground. Just as they struggled to get up, Atobe leaned down and picked up one of the metal bat.

"I'm not done with you guys yet."

On his corner, Shiraishi could not even blink his eyes.

_Atobe...?_

The highschoolers got up but then—found Kabaji blocking their way. The three gulped. They looked at their other companions only to see them all surrounded by Atobe's team.

"You cannot leave yet," said Atobe's voice as he stood behind the three with the metal bat hanging on his right shoulder. "You have to answer me first."

He swung the bat and pointed it at the highschoolers who backed a step away from his swing looking uncertain.

Atobe's eyes flashed.

"Where is he?"

"?" Shiraishi was all ears as the three highschoolers looked at the threatening metal and at Kabaji behind them.

"W-what are you talking about? We don't know where he is!" answered the man in the middle unconvincingly.

Atobe kept his intimidating eyes at the highschoolers.

"I checked on his room... he was not there... and I was informed he was last seen talking to a highschooler..."

"B-but we really don't know where that guy is!"

Atobe's patience which was believed to be longer than anyone's because of indifference—snapped.

He dropped the metal bat and took the guy in the middle around the collar and dragged him close. The other two highschoolers tried to take the chance to escape but in a matter of seconds—Kabaji's large arms were already around their necks.

"Arghhh!" they shouted in chorus, trying to hold off the large man's clutch but Kabaji was not easily overpowered. Atobe kept a firm grip on the highschooler's collar with his eyes as sharp as ever.

"Don't take me for a fool. Deliberately leading me where he is not... I don't think you guys would give up that easily so clearly something is up. And I know you guys are not acting on your own. _Where is he?"_

"Who's Atobe looking for?" Choutarou asked, turning his head to Oshitari.

Oshitari merely gave a small smile as he answered—

"Who knows? Maybe he lost his apple."

Choutarou and the others blinked at the Hyotei genius who turned to them.

"All right, pick these guys up if you can manage them."

The tall highschoolers didn't look threatened as the middleschoolers looked at them.

But then the middleschoolers raised their hands holding racquets.

"Heh." Gakuto smirked, "it'll be a piece of cake!"

As the Hyotei team got busy, Atobe's side was getting intense.

The highschooler stared at Atobe's dark eyes with a sweat drop at the side of his face. He gulped next with his mind racing as Atobe's grip tightened on his collar. And the man realized he could never win with such a guy.

"T-there was a guy who told us... to do diversion...he told the five of us to come after you and then another four people to come and tackle that Seigaku genius! T-that guy..."

Atobe's eyes narrowed and then he noticed another man standing at the top of the bleachers.

Shiraishi saw Atobe's eyes travelled to him.

* * *

As the genius run with one thing in mind, he noticed something move just ahead of him. A silhouette of a tall man.

Fuji frowned as he continued running, and then stopped as he slowly approached the spot where he saw the man standing.

"Whose there?" he called quietly, his senses heightened in the dark.

There were no other sounds that moment, not even the rustle of the wind.

Just complete silence.

And then a man emerged from the light, a tall man with a clean cut black hair, wearing U-17 red uniform. Fuji stared at the new presence and his frowned deepened. He recognized the guy, he knew the guy by sight but not personally. A player from the highschoolers he would often see around the cafeteria. What was this guy doing there?

There were no words that needed to be spoken as the two caught each other's eye.

Fuji saw the unknown man's sharp, cold eyes surveying him with silent intensity and felt an uncomfortable nudge on his guts as his fist closed.

It felt like he had seen the man from a long time ago.

"Syuusuke Fuji."

Fuji watched as the man emerged from his position toward him. The genius held his ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the genius asked as he clearly saw the man in the moonlight, "are you with those highschoolers from awhile ago?"

The unknown man's eyes flickered.

"You can say that... but I cannot believe you've forgotten me too... as Tezuka did."

"?" Fuji frowned as the man stepped close to him again.

"I was at Seigaku team back in middleschool," he said conversationally, "a potential member who could have gotten a spot on the regular third years... before you two second years started dominating."

Fuji's eyes widened. But it was funny... for he could really not remember the guy.

The same thought seemed to cross the man who gave an insulted smirk and took another step toward the genius.

"I do not blame you if you do not remember. You guys were on the level of your own when you dominated Seigaku's regulars. And to think I practiced with my all just to be on the team... and then to be defeated by monsters like you... you wouldn't know how that felt."

For the first time that night, Fuji saw a disturbance on the unknown man's face that triggered his senses to be alert.

"You guys were so talented that I admitted defeat. I realized hard work was not enough in the game. I realized tennis must've been for talented people... but I did my best when I entered highschool... and then years later..."

An air of madness seemed to fill the man as he gritted his teeth.

"You guys appeared here. I knew you two would be different and stronger... but to have tennis that surpassed even the meaning of limits...it's just like that time over again."

He was silent after that. Fuji measured his words.

"So then... are you here now to relieve me with your frustrations because of tennis, senpai?"

The man's eyes flashed and in an instant, he was able to nudge Fuji on a tree that nearly robbed him of breathe because of the force. Then the genius felt the man's left hand stretched and slammed it on his right side—cornering him on the broad tree.

"Frustrations?" he said, his face too close to Fuji, "maybe that's exactly why I'm doing it. You middleschoolers are too damn powerful that it's almost not fair... somewhere... I know somewhere you must've weaknesses... even that Tezuka... _that _Tezuka! Even after receiving that injury he was still able to play tennis... we were not able to break him at all."

Fuji's mind, which has been wandering in the middle of the ordeal, snapped in attention.

"You...?" the genius' blue eyes were electrifyingly wide. "You were one of those guys...?"

The man smiled.

"That was why I almost doubted if Tezuka really forgot... but he _did_... which is more frustrating... that guy... that guy didn't even remember the face of the guys who broke him that time."

There was a disturbing tremor on Fuji's heart as his memory of the first game he played with Tezuka came. The time when Tezuka lost the game while clutching his arm in severe pain. Tezuka's longing expression as everybody was able to play while he watched in the background from their first year... and then on...

Tezuka's frustration was more than anyone's... and the one who did it...

_This guy... this guy...!_

"I'll break your spirit too," whispered the man on Fuji's ear as he reached a hand on the genius' chest, "And I know how to."

* * *

"Atobe!" Shiraishi called as he tried to catch up at the running Hyotei captain, "Atobe—what's going on? Where's Fuji!?"

Atobe and Shiraishi were both running in the middle of the darkness as fast as their feet could manage. The King has left all the trash to his teammates and told them to take care of things before dashing away. He didn't have to tell the Shitenhouji captain to come along—Atobe wondered if he actually needed the help of the guy.

"Atobe!"

"Don't waste time asking!" Atobe replied sharply, "you'll find out soon—right now we need to find him!"

Shiraishi stared at Atobe's back.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he went on, "don't tell me these kinds of things always happen around Fuji?!"

Atobe was silent for a moment, before giving his reply—

"Finally caught on, have you?"

Shiraishi's eyes widened and Oshitari Yushi's words came back to him.

_It's obvious you don't have any idea what's been going on... and because of that you'll remain in the zero percent. You have lots to work on..._

Is this what that megane was talking about?

And does that mean Atobe has known all along?

He watched Atobe's back and couldn't say anything about the King's actions.

_Has he always been doing this... for Fuji?_

As they run along the trees, they saw a number of people come out from the darkness ahead of them. They were all highschoolers—four of which Atobe recognized to be Fuji's attacker a long ago. They were escorted by other highschoolers who looked firm and in control.

The two middleschoolers stopped to watch them pass, until Atobe found the familiar highschooler he had seen before with Fuji.

"Oi!" he called with grit teeth as he met Arata head on.

"Oh," Arata stopped to face Atobe looking unsurprised, "so the knight has finally caught on?"

Atobe frowned and then took a step toward the highschooler.

"I've no time to waste. Where's Fuji?"

"Fuji-kun?"

"My team mates are holding five other highschoolers on court C. Seemed like you guys were able to sort this one out—now where is he?"

"Court C?" Arata frowned, before looking back at Atobe and pointing at the trees, "I don't know where exactly he went, but right after this plan he ran off somewhere on his own."

_Plan?_ Atobe caught on, and then looked at the dark trees. Shiraishi also looked over the dark forest with a frown on his face.

"Really, that fool," Atobe murmured, leaving Arata without another word with Shiraishi right behind him, "running alone on his own again when the person behind this all is still out there!"

Atobe noticed Shiraishi ran beside him with another speed. He looked at the Shitenhouji captain.

"We need to hurry," Shiraishi said with a determined look on his eyes, "Fuji-kun might be in danger."

Atobe watched Shiraishi for a moment, and then looked ahead of him.

_Well... even if you say that... that Syuusuke..._

A smile suddenly appeared too ironic on the King's face that Shiraishi found odd.

"Why are you smiling at times like this?"

"Shiraishi... it's obvious you don't know anything about Syuusuke Fuji."

Shiraishi stared at Atobe who continued with glinting and somewhat amused eyes—

"Against one person... that Syuusuke..."

Atobe's words were not so clear to Shiraishi until at their last turn—they saw it.

In the middle of the moonlight and hidden around the bushes in the centre of the trees stood one person—

Shiraishi was about to call the familiar guy but Atobe stopped him and the two inched closer.

The wind blew steadily, making the wind encircle around the silent forest.

And then moonlight.

The Shitenhouji's captain caught his breathe. Atobe gave a gloating smile as the familiar fierce angel appeared before his eyes once more. Fuji was standing in front of a guy with that fierce look on his electrifying blue eyes. It was a look Shiraishi has never seen before and he too was mesmerized by its beauty.

Except that this time, Atobe felt something was wrong.

_Syuusuke...?_

Fuji remained standing with half his face hidden under the shadow of his hair. He was holding a branch on his hand. That was when Atobe noticed the man on the ground clutching his left arm in agony.

And Fuji didn't look like he was ready to back down yet.

"This..." Shiraishi was also able to feel the danger—not for Fuji but for the guy on the ground.

Then Fuji spoke in the middle of silence, his eyes fiery and his voice full of cold anger.

_"Tezuka's arm... was worth more than all of yours put together."_

Blazing anger seemed to envelop the genius' blue eyes and the intensity made Atobe stare.

_What happened...?_

And Atobe's eyes widened as he saw Fuji raise the thick branch against his opponent with blades on his eyes—

"Fuji-kun?" Shiraishi's jaw dropped open—Atobe went out of their hiding spot in an instant as Fuji gave the final blow—

The fast branch was about to make its second contact—

The man on the ground whimpered as he raised his other arm to defend himself—

"N-no!" he shut his eyes closed tightly.

But the blow never came.

Instead, the branch of tree fell down the ground with a thud.

Shiraishi came out of his spot to see Atobe standing in front of Fuji with a hand firm on the genius' raised wrist.

Fuji stared back at Atobe who was looking at him with serious eyes.

"That's enough, Syuusuke."

Fuji's eyes flickered.

"A-Atobe?"

The two stared at each other, and then, Atobe felt the genius' hand shook against his hold and smiled. He liked all of the genius' personality sides... but he liked the vulnerable Fuji more.

Then Shiraishi's eyes widened as he saw it coming—

"ATOBE! WATCH OUT!"

Fuji's eyes widened as from Atobe's back he saw a shadow suddenly appeared—the shadow of the guy he had just beaten rising up with the branch of tree at hand and ready to strike—

"You damn middleschoolers!" he cried angrily—

Fuji wanted to throw Atobe away—but he was the one embraced so tightly by the King—and the blow came hitting Atobe squarely on the back.

The King gave a suppressed grunt, his arms around Fuji with a hand protectively holding the back of the genius' head.

"A-Atobe!" Fuji cried as he felt the man's weight on his arms and they knelt on the floor— then he saw the enemy raise the branch again for the second strike—

_I won't let you—! _The genius thought, grabbing Atobe by the back and trying to turn him down but by all means his force was nothing compared to Atobe's stubborn form. Indeed, the King wouldn't budge an inch as he gripped the genius close to his body.

Fuji's eyes widened.

_Atobe!?_

And the strike came—not from their assailant, but from the Shitenhouji captain who was able to reach them in time and punch the demented highschooler around the cheek that sent him sprawling on the ground.

And the highschooler got up no more.

"Shiraishi...kun?" Fuji's eyes flickered as he looked at the Shitenhouji captain in relief.

Shiraishi looked back at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Atobe's not the only one who can protect you."

Fuji blinked at him, and then they looked at Atobe on his shoulder.

* * *

Oshitari Yushi glanced up as highschoolers cleared the area after taking those involved other highschoolers in the incident. He looked at the other side of the trees in nowhere in particular.

If he was not mistaken, Atobe left with that Shitenhouji captain...

"Yushi," Jirou's voice came behind the Hyotei genius as the Hyotei team started walking out of court C, "where did Atobe go to? And just what exactly is happening here?"

Oshitari looked over at his teammates who looked back at him expectantly.

The megane guy then pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose.

"Well, everyone, let's just say our King's found a pretty strong damsel that leaves him always in distress..."

* * *

"Atobe?" the genius' worried tone was music to the King's ears as everything started to calm down "are you okay?"

Atobe opened his eyes and had to bite his lower lip because of the pain on his back. It was not a serious injury— that he was certain of. He knew his body better than anyone after all but fresh pain was still there. He wouldn't be surprised to find a bruise there... a bruise to his beloved body...

"Atobe?" Fuji's concerned voice made Atobe a fanatic of pain all of a sudden.

He realized then that he was glad to have it.

"This is nothing," he slowly raised himself up.

"Can you stand?"

As Fuji helped the King, they heard rustles of feet coming from the darkness of the trees.

"Oi!" shouted a familiar voice coming out from the trees and Fuji was relieved to see Arata-senpai coming with two other highschoolers, "are you guys alright?"

Atobe grunted at the highschooler as Fuji put the King's arms around his shoulder to support him.

"You need to chain your people," he told Arata coldly, "you're all a pain..."

Arata sighed and then looked from Atobe, Shiraishi and Fuji.

"I'm glad you're all still in pieces... we'll take care of things from here... it's good to see that you're okay, Fuji-kun. Thank you for your help today... but I guess we were all save by your knights in the end."

"Knights?" Shiraishi blinked and thought the idea was not half bad.

But Atobe put his foot down as he glanced at the highschooler with a grim face.

"Knight? You've got to be joking..."

Everybody saw Atobe's eyes flashed confidently together with his incomparable smile—

"I am _King._"

Arata and Shiraishi stared at the arrogance.

Fuji couldn't help smiling to himself.

Shiraishi saw it and felt a tightening around his stomach.

"Fuji-kun," he suddenly called as Arata left them to meet other highschoolers. Atobe and Fuji turned to the Shitenhouji captain and then—

"O...oi..." Atobe's eyes slowly widened as he found his arm locked up around Shiraishi who has just pushed Fuji away from the Hyotei captain, "what the devil are you doing, Shiraishi?"

"I'm helping you up," the Shitenhouji captain with a narrowed look at the King, "you're too _weak_ to move on your own, right?"

"What did you say, you...?"

The Seigaku genius blinked as the two captains stared hotly at each other with curt eyebrows.

"Hmmph, I don't need your help," Atobe snatched his arms away and stood straight, "I can stand on my own."

"That's what I thought," Shiraishi said pensively, "you didn't hurt your feet anyways so what's the need of clinging to others?"

"Hey..." Atobe turned darkly at the Shitenhouji captain with an evil smile, "you're really asking for it...?"

Shiraishi gave his own evil smile.

"You guys..." a sweat drop fell down the genius' face but then—

"I'm not giving up."

Atobe and Fuji both stopped to stare at Shiraishi who was looking at Fuji with serious eyes.

Fuji felt the intensity behind the Shitenhouji captain's eyes and found it surprising.

_Shirashi...kun?_

Atobe's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the guy who kept his eyes only at the genius.

"I'm not giving up on you so don't give me your answer yet, Fuji," Shiraishi went on, then his eyes travelled to Atobe and there was a spark that appeared on his eyes, "I'll take him from you soon."

Atobe didn't respond but his jaw tightened.

_You fool,_ he thought to himself as they stared at each other, _I'm not your real opponent... and you're neither mine... the real person we're both up against... is not even here..._

* * *

The phone rang inside a dark room.

Then the room door opened and in came a tall man wearing a white jacket, pants and a pair of spectacles. He stopped by the bed to drop his bag and looked over his phone. He watched it ring for some time, before walking toward it and picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello—Tezuka! Finally, you picked up!"

The Seigaku former captain's glasses flashed as he raised his face.

"Oishi?"

"Yeah, it's me!" Oishi said at the other end of the line with Eiji jumping around him to listen, "we've been trying to contact you for weeks! You weren't picking up your phone so it kinda worried us."

"Sorry about that," Tezuka replied as he looked around his neat room, "the campus administrator invited me for a tour around here and it took us weeks to round the whole place."

"I see," Oishi tried to calm Eiji whose ear was on at the back of the receiver, "so that's why..."

"Is something the matter? How's everybody?"

"N-no, everybody's okay!"

"Not everybody, Oishi!" Eiji muttered as he nagged the vice captain.

"Oi, Eiji—don't pull on the cords!"

Tezuka blinked at the receiver.

"Are you with Kikumaru?"

"Ahh—yeah, he's with me—wait, Eiji I said don't tug on the cord! Are you a cat?!"

Tezuka heard a number of different sounds and had to close his eyes. He could just see what was happening between those two. Just as the noise on the other end started to cease down—Tezuka heard another familiar voice joining his two former members.

"Oishi, Kikumaru—you guys are still here?" It was Inui Sadaharu's voice, "leave the phone and come with me at once, we've got trouble."

"Trouble?"

Tezuka's attention was caught at once as he listened closely.

"What happened, Inui?" Eiji's voice said on the other side.

"There really seems to be a riot between some highschoolers and middleschoolers outside and Fuji's involved."

"Eh? Fuji!? Our Fuji?" Kikumaru's voice was frantic.

"I believed he was brought to the hospital with Atobe or something so let's go check it out."

"Yeah—wait, hello, Tezuka?"

"What's happening over there?" Tezuka's voice was sharp.

"I'll explain to you later, okay? I've got to go, Tezuka!"

"Oishi, faster!"

Tezuka was about to open his mouth when he heard Oishi hang up.

End of the line.

Tezuka Kunimitsu stared at the receiver of the phone as the conversation between his former team mates played on his head over and over again... and then his friend's name was mentioned above all.

_Fuji..?_

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**~TBC~**_

_A/N: Is someone returning?_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

*******King's Apple*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"Rivals tend to attract each other... whether it is in game, **_

_**love or when living together!"**_

_*It always excites me to read all the feed backs!_

_THANK YOU! and I say that with LOVE!_

_Makes me feel like Atobe's attraction to people is real! xD_

_There'll be more under my sleeve just like Fuji!_

_And more perfectness like Tezuka and Shiraishi!_

_So then let's hit it and continue this_

**_-drama/fluff/romance/love/action packed-_**

_in this next_

**_King's Apple chapter-_**

* * *

_**XI**_

* * *

A cup of coffee was laid down a saucer on the table inside a dark room filled only with lights from a number of monitors.

The man who put it down was at the center of it all—a man wearing an authoritative white cloak mostly used by _scientists._ He was one of those other two coaches assigned in the U-17 camp to monitor each participant's progress and make sure they evolve into perfect prodigies in tennis.

He was not your average coach though.

Like the other two coaches, his name was well known in the field by all the best players in Japan and even those who did not manage to make names for themselves for he was the man who made dreams come true… and the man who shattered them to pieces. Just hearing his name would make people in the circle of Tennis Association turn heads and even make some tremble.

His name was Yukio Kurobe. He serves as the temporary director of the whole U-17 camp since the real director was out for some other business.

So in other words this was _his _camp and they were _his _players. Under his rules everyone must follow… and those who dared disobey might as well consider this the last place where they can play tennis. This field was his playing ground and here he was god.

Now, as Kurobe watched the monitor, he couldn't help the sudden crossing of his arms and the curling of lips. The effect was followed by the crossing of his legs. It was clear he wasn't pleased with what he was watching.

On the monitor he was keeping an eye on flashed a number of highschoolers being led by other highschoolers in charge. Kurobe recognized Irie Kanata and Tanegashima Shuuji to be leading the call toward the exit where Shinji Arata was also waiting. He remembered Arata's last message to Irie warning them about the suspicious movements of some highschoolers against middleschoolers. It was an expected feat, Kurobe thought; seniors who were overwhelmed by their juniors tend to bore hatred. It has always been like that. What more with these bunch of young miracle players on his hands— Kurobe wouldn't think twice of replacing all the highschoolers he has on his list with _them._

But then as Kurobe thought about it, he remembered that the _list_ has already _been_ replaced by middleschoolers.

Most of it anyways.

The coach's eyes glinted.

All the middleschoolers of this generation were all strong. He wondered deeply if there would be another chance for strong players like these to gather in one place. It seemed too incredible for him. And to think there was still a next stage for these middleschoolers in highschool… there will be more monsters in this camp next year.

Kurobe's lips would have turned into a smile if not for the monitor flashing the raging highschoolers who were about to be kicked out. He knew something like this was bound to happen… but the idea that the attack was focus on one male participant in his camp disturbed him a little.

Turning his eyes down on the file folder on the table, he took it and stared at the profiles of middleschoolers and read the name he was looking for—

_Fuji Syuusuke?_

Next to his concern was the other middleschooler that somehow got involved in the riot. This middleschooler was someone he was also looking forward to for he was more than a monster. Indeed, this middleschooler has caught his attention from the very beginning—arrogant, self confident, self centred—calls himself _King_—and able to surpass anyone's expectations any time—

_Keigo Atobe._

Coach Kurobe's eyes glinted as he stared at Atobe's profile. This was the guy who kept on climbing unstoppably at the top and threatening all other participants with his tennis. A true tennis monster right under his clutches—Kurobe decided he wouldn't take his eyes off from this kid. Sooner or later this Kegio Atobe's potential will be seen… and in the end it will be realized if he was really _King._

After awhile, Kurobe frowned.

He looked back at Syuusuke Fuji's profile and studied it again. Then he looked back at Atobe's.

The crease on his eyebrows increased.

That was strange, he thought with his slim fingers scanning both profiles, between the Hyotei Captain and the Seigaku genius, it was more likely for Atobe to be attacked by the highschoolers. That arrogant and haughty kind was someone no highschooler would look over. And if it was about provoking highschoolers then definitely Keigo Atobe would fill in the job, no doubt. That aura of _extreme_ superiority says it all. No one would notice Fuji Syuusuke—or any other players for that matter—if Keigo Atobe was standing around.

That must be what it means to be _King._

Kurobe stared back at Fuji and remembered the Seigaku genius' easy prowess in the camp too. Yes, he thought, this one was also another monster… _a deceitful-angel like monster _whose potential even he seemed unaware. He and the other coaches had long agreed that Syuusuke Fuji was not an easy person to read unlike the other players. He was one of those natural players with innate abilities. There was always more to him…

But he doesn't look like someone who would incite any attack no matter how you look at it. In fact, he looked like one of those rare guys who'd always take the high road. So how come this gentle looking middleschooler was a favourite among the seniors?

The coach studied Fuji's profile again and then looked up at the highschoolers on the screen.

Then slowly he understood why _they_ would attack _him._

Coach Kurobe closed his eyes, shook his head and sighed in disbelief.

_Highschool libido, huh?_

The door opening and closing suggested another presence but Kurobe didn't have to turn to see who it was.

"We're eleven highschoolers down." said Coach Saito's voice as he appeared behind Kurobe with a calm look, "they've been rounded up to be sent home as we speak."

"Take their names and never let them in any national tournament," the cold coach on the screen said dismissively as he set the middleschoolers' profiles aside, "we should have let go of those incompetent players from the start."

"You're just saying that because of the rapid ascending of the middleschoolers in ranking," the long haired coach said with a little smile as he joined Kurobe on the screen, "well, I can't say I'm not the same as you… these middleschoolers are far beyond my expectations too… that is—I meant their numbers. All of them evolve faster than you can say go and they just keep on becoming stronger and stronger every day that it feels like there'll be different rankings every week. Even the list of the First Stringers is surprising."

"Saito-sensei," Kurobe replied with obvious reservation, "you're too easily taken. Not all of them are _that_ good…"

"Hmm… You don't say?"

"_I'll _say… and if there really are that much promising talent then… all those in the First Stringers already have them."

Saito noticed the profile folder in front of him and took it.

"You're right," he said quietly after awhile as he scanned the content and staring at Sanada's profile, "these players on the new list always give me goosebumps… I wonder… we _are _going to send them to _him_, right? These middleschoolers?"

"It has been a tradition," Kurobe said without much than a nod, "he won't have any problems dealing with those who have been sent to him before… although I won't give them that much advantage either… those who will have a tough time are the ones _who_ we trained here."

Coach Saito gave a chuckle.

"But that's the difference, isn't? The ones we trained here are the real thing. I'm sure even he cannot deny that."

"That is a given," Kurobe saw that Saito was scanning Atobe's profile and it made his eyes glint, "but I do wonder who's the real one that will have a hard time."

"?" the long haired coach blinked at the cold coach and then looked at the profile in front of him.

Then he too smiled as he understood its meaning.

* * *

Keigo Atobe stared at his appearance in the mirror and had to admire it.

"_Wonders of all wonders_…" he muttered to himself as he recited one famous line from a play he has watched recently in Spain. He was standing in front of the mirror with his upper garment left on the hospital bed. His chest though was not much exposed with a clean bandaged wrapped around it up to his shoulders—a mark of the recent event he got himself involved with few hours ago. He was admiring the dramatic effect of the medicine cloth that has first touched his pristine body while checking himself on the mirror, "I look like a _hero._"

"What are you doing?"

Atobe looked at the reflection on his mirror and saw his team mate, Oshitari Yushi, came in and closed the door.

"Yushi," the Hyotei captain said, turning around and putting both hands on his waist with a satisfied smile Oshitari would never understand, "explain to me why I look so stunning right at this moment?"

_A good mood Atobe, huh?_ Oshitari thought with less disdain, _it's the same as having his bad mood… I knew it._

"Your back has just been clubbed and you're now covered in this silly bandage," the Hyotei genius pointed out sarcastically as he stood in front of his captain, "so do not blame me why I cannot comprehend your action as easily as I could have done so before."

Atobe gave a loud laugh that made Oshitari's eyebrows line together.

_Well... it seemed like the impossible happened after all..._

Oshitari didn't know what the full detail was. All he knew was that at 8:00 pm that evening, all the highschoolers involved were gathered for assailing middleschoolers. Everyone in camp has heard about the news and was speculating on their own but those who were truly there has neither confirmed nor denied anything yet. Atobe has yet to unveil the truth to him, although he, Oshitari, already has his own speculation which to him was 80% to be accurate.

He watched his captain turn around and gather the Hyotei jacket hanging at the end of his bed and put it around him.

"Are they still outside?" Atobe went on in his business tone like manner, "Gakuto and the others I mean,"

"No... I've already told them you were okay," his eye glasses flashing, he pushed it back a little at the bridge of his nose, "although driving them away from the door took time knowing they were very _inquisitive _about tonight's events_...too_ inquisitive in fact that I needed to be a little _stern._"

Atobe eyed his teammate for a moment before looking at the clock. It was already past 9:30 in the evening. He wondered if _he_ was still there on the other side of the corridor. The Hyotei captain decided to head toward the door while the Hyotei genius watched.

"Leaving the nurse's office without permission?" he asked although he followed suit nonetheless.

"I know my own body," Atobe said dismissively as they walk along the corridor, "if there's any serious damage to myself I assure you my medical team in U.S would be the first one to know."

Oshitari closed his eyes in satisfaction as he put his right hand inside his pocket.

"Hai, hai... but I'm really lost for words you let yourself get a bruise as ugly as that. It's very unlike you, Atobe."

Atobe kept walking with eyes straight forward but didn't answer. Oshitari has been with the King for a long time so he knows the meaning of this silence. It was at times like this that the Hyotei genius would present his snide remarks. After all—it was not frequent for Atobe to be in a _touchy_ mode.

"So?" he started conversationally, "What actually happened back there, Atobe? When you and that Shitenhouji captain went to look for Fuji-kun?"

"You've got the bigger picture," the King answered without looking back, "what's the point going through those details again?"

"But there are points I need to understand for myself... like why that last person to attack Fuji-kun had to target him alone... and then to think you'd risk your own body for the well being of another—that is _illogical._"

A smirk came from the King.

"You must think I am selfish, Yushi." Atobe's eyes glinted as he looked over at the Hyotei genius, then he continued walking. "I've no idea why that man targeted Syuusuke alone... but as to why I had to risk my body... who knows? Maybe this is what they call instinct."

"Instinct?"

Atobe paused for a while, and then shook his head with a smile.

"Forget about it. Being a King and a Hero works together after all."

"Huh?"

"Hey, Yushi... how many percent do you think I have now?"

Oshitari blinked at the sudden change of topic.

"Percent?"

"I think... I've got more than enough now."

As Atobe said this, Oshitari couldn't help but to stare for there in the King's eyes were sparks of absolution. This made the Hyotei genius wonder what has been going on between Fuji and the King since his own announcement of Atobe getting 5%...

But then the Hyotei genius had to paraphrase it— he wondered _what _Atobe has been doing in order to sway the firm resolution of the Seigaku genius. Surely Fuji would not move the percentage on his own so it's got to be only the King's will... Oshitari stared at Atobe's back.

_Scary._

As they turned the last corridor, Atobe's company abruptly came face to face with Shiraishi Kuranosuke who was with his own teammate, Chitose Senri whose eccentric curly black locks never ceases to amaze many. It appeared like the two were having a discussion as well before their sudden meeting.

The two teams paused in front of each other.

"Shitenhouji..." the Hyotei genius whispered.

"Hyotei..." the legendary Senri whispered.

Oshitari noticed Shiraishi's arms covered in full bandaged that made him whistle. Chitose had the same reaction as he saw a glimpse of the bandage wrapped around Atobe's chest.

Then Chitose followed where Oshitari was looking and had to smile.

"You've got it wrong; this guy did not hurt his arms or whatever like that. He has always worn something like this since before."

"Ah, I remember," Oshitari nodded quietly, "Atobe on the other hand has just recently acquired this. Normally it's too unsightly for him to be wearing something as tragic... but under such circumstances... I think he's glad to have it."

He glanced up at Atobe at the same time as Chitose glanced up at Shiraishi.

Two pairs of eyes rounded at what they saw—

There standing inches away from them were two grim looking captains staring at each other as if an important tennis match was about to take place. Indeed, Atobe and Shiraishi were looking at each other with such intensity you won't expect from people who had just met in the corridor—no less than from two astounding looking captains of respected teams.

Chitose eyed Shiraishi while Oshitari did the same to Atobe.

Yet both captains didn't give any inkling to their attention as both continued staring at each other.

Then palpable silence.

Both the legendary Shitenhouji player and the Hyotei genius turned at each other like nothing happened.

"I suppose we both don't have much to say?" Chitose inclined his head on one side quietly.

"I suppose too," Oshitari shrugged his shoulders, "we'll be on our way then since we're heading—

"We're heading—" Chitose was saying at the same time—

"To Fuji-kun's quarters." They both finished.

There was another pause from the two as they blinked at each other and then at the two captains beside them.

The air seemed to tighten in the area as Atobe's eyes glinted and Shiraishi's eyes flickered.

_Seriously... these guys..._ Oshitari thought in exasperation.

Chitose merely shook his head quietly and the Hyotei genius confirmed that the legendary player _does_ know what was happening.

The evening breeze has never been too cold inside the building.

* * *

"Oooraah! You tell me who those bastards are—those bastards that hurt you—Fuji-koo-chan!" Kawamura was burning inside the room Fuji was put in for check up that evening with the Seigaku seniors around him, "I'll beat them—I'll beat them for sure!"

"Taka-san, you're not even holding a real racquet, yet you're in burning mode!" Kikumaru observed with a grin as he watched the Hadokyou player grip on a soda bottle.

"Damn those highschoolers..." Kawamura gritted his teeth with fists closed, "ganging up on Fuji like cowards! I won't forgive them!"

"It's alright, Taka-san," Fuji said calmly as he supported his right wrist which was covered in bandaged while sitting at the edge of the bed, "they were already taken by the camp authority... I don't think they will bother us again... where's Echizen and the others by the way?"

"I've already talked to them about your condition," Oishi explained quietly, "they were all very affected by the attack... you know those three...but to think a former senpai would do this against you..." Oishi's troubled expression was apparent, "and to know he was one of those who hurt Tezuka..."

Fuji's eyes opened, his emotion evoked.

"I know."

"The percentage of them not being able to play in any national tennis event is..." Inui was saying with a hand below his chin, "99%. This is an All-Japan camp we're talking about. Their records won't be tolerated."

Kikumaru and Kawamura looked at each other. To not be able to play tennis in a tournament... the idea itself was scary for them.

"In any case, I'm still glad you're alright, Fuji," Oishi and the rest turned to the Seigaku genius, "but to plan something as dangerous as that without our assistance is dangerous. Please don't do that again. I won't have any face to show Tezuka if something happened to you."

Fuji half smiled.

"What do you mean? It's not your fault, Oishi. I was the one who decided that to stop those attacks."

"That's the point here too," Inui's glasses flashed as he looked at the genius, "why didn't you inform us you're being targeted by them?"

"Yeah," Kawamura returned to his normal self, "that's not right, Fuji."

"It's expected that they would target you among us," Inui said quietly, "you keep isolating yourself from us... what exactly do you have in mind, Fuji?"

"There's nothing in particular, Inui," Fuji answered with a light smile, "I just thought I'd return the favour on my own."

Oishi gave the genius a troubled look but Kikumaru put a hand on his shoulder with a smile on his face suggesting he gave up the subject. Fuji on the other hand has looked back on his wrist and was testing it.

It was true he told them about being attacked... but it was half the truth. At least for now, they know the attackers were after physical injuries and not about their personal interest in him which he still considers an insult. Fortunately, according to Arata they would not disclose such information which was a relief for him.

As Kawamura started burning on his spot again, a knock came to the door and in came four people that surprised the Seigaku team. First came Atobe, with arms crossed around his bandaged chest. He was swiftly followed by Shiraishi who avoided standing anywhere near the Hyotei captain. Then Chitose Senri casually walked in before finally the Hyotei genius with glasses flashing came last.

"E...eh?"

Oishi and the rest blinked at the Shitenhouji group but their surprise was nowhere near Fuji as he felt the cold atmosphere between the two captains standing both on the opposite end of his bed.

"Atobe...Shiraishi..."

Kikumaru turned from the Hyotei captain to the Shitenhouji captain with a sweatdrop at the side of his face.

_Aie... for them to be here now..._

"This is a surprise," Inui started as he pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose, "I never thought we'd all gather here in this little space."

"It doesn't matter if the goal's here," Oshitari said quietly as he stood near the doorway.

"Simply put, we're visiting Fuji-kun," Chitose looked over at Fuji and smiled, "I heard what happened from my captain—about those highschoolers that attacked you tonight. We're glad you're okay. It'd be a shame if something were to happen to you considering you're a member of the First Stringers."

"Thanks," the Seigaku genius' reply was short but his genuine smile was there, "Both Atobe and Shiraishi helped me a lot tonight..."

He gave the two a meaningful look, hoping that he would get them to respond and throw the atmosphere they brought along away but Atobe merely looked away haughtily. Shiraishi, on the other hand, smiled warmly and took a step near the genius.

"How's your wrist?"

Atobe sharply looked around as Fuji replied, "Its okay. It was sprained in the struggle but other than that I'm fine."

"I see," Shiraishi held his hand and gently took Fuji's hand, "a simple bandage like this is not enough. They should have put a supporter around here—"

Fuji was about to reply when he was cut off by another voice—

"A supporter is not enough," it took Atobe a single step to stand beside the Shitenhouji captain and grab Fuji's hand into his own, "I'll call my private doctor and have this scanned right now."

Shiraishi found the King's dark eyes on him and answered it with an equally dark look.

"That is _overreacting_, even for someone like you, _Keigo Atobe-san._"

A twitch of eyebrows from the King.

"That's entirely none of your business, _Kuranosuke Shiraishi-kun._"

"Geez..." Oshitari found himself saying this in exasperation as Chitose chuckled.

"You guys..." Fuji murmured with a problematic look as he pulled his hand away from the King, "seriously..."

Eiji pressed his own chuckles as he remembered he did not tell Oishi and the others about the Shitenhouji's interest in his friend. All he told them was Fuji's relationship with Atobe and nothing more. It wouldn't be surprising no one else noticed this interaction except him and Fuji in the Seigaku field.

"Atobe, Shiraishi," Oishi said quietly from behind the two, "we're really in your debt. Thank you for taking care of Fuji."

And the Seigaku Vice-Captain bowed his head.

Atobe looked taken aback for a moment but was not able to react as Oishi turned to Shiraishi and bowed too.

"Don't take it to heart, you...they attacked me too..." Atobe said facetiously, "it's normal to stick to our group of middleschoolers. I've had enough of them rubbing that to our faces. We can't have those fools take us as jokes and I'm sure you feel the same."

"And we can't just let them hurt any of us like that," Shiraishi nodded at Fuji and the two stared at each other, "especially not if the one in question is someone important."

"_I am important,_" Atobe suddenly said with a nasty look at Shiraishi.

Kawamura raised a confused eyebrow while Oishi and Inui stared as the two simmered at each other. Kikumaru enjoyed the scene as he put both hands at the back of his head. It was truly interesting to watch things like this, he thought smugly, especially if Fuji was looking torn between them in the middle.

"Fuji," Atobe then said abruptly, "I'd really like to check your wrist closely myself so meet with me tomorrow, okay? I'm the only one who can see through you after all."

Fuji's eyes widened a little as he realized what Atobe meant.

_Atobe Kingdom?_

"Yeah...but I'm really fine... more importantly..."

_Aren't you the one who's most hurt between us?_

Shiraishi frowned a little, but then kept his cool as he turned to the Seigaku genius with a smile again—

"I'll see you in _our _room later, Fuji."

Atobe's eyes formed daggers as the genius nodded quietly but were unable to give any retort. Even Eiji knew the Hyotei captain has no counter to that as Shiraishi turned his back on him with a triumphant smile.

Chitose invisibly smiled as his captain went pass him toward the doorway, leaving the Hyotei captain gaping at him in annoyance. Even Oshitari thought Shiraishi's final word was a good one despite their difference in team.

He turned to Atobe and saw the King didn't look too pleased.

_He got you there, Atobe._

"Atobe," he called quietly, making everyone look at him, "let's go. Everyone's tired."

The King looked sideways at his team mate and then back at Fuji.

"I'm serious about that check up, Syuusuke. We don't want to take risks."

"There's really no need for that," Fuji waved his hand to show it was functioning alright, "if someoneought to be checked, it's you, Atobe. You were the one who was hit in my place."

The King gave a proud snort and shook his head absentmindedly.

"You don't need to worry about me. I am _the _King, remember?"

"Does that make you invincible physically?" Eiji, with a serious frown, wanted to know.

"Well, you just have to be awed by my presence now, don't you, Kikumaru?" the King flashed the acrobatic player a smile before waving a hand at the other and leaving in a dramatic manner.

The Seigaku members all blinked after the King whose back was already turned against them. Oshitari nodded at the Seigaku tennis team before following Atobe—

"What was that about?" Kawamura asked with round eyes as he turned to the people around.

"Well, that was some heated argument around you, Fuji," remarked Inui with a smile, "I expect no lesser from the guy who is driven by emotions towards you. Atobe is indeed, a real man."

Fuji sharply turned at Inui in surprise.

"Inui... you...?"

"Not only Inui," Oishi said with a plain smile, "the four of us knows about it."

Fuji stared at his friends and then his eyes fell on the red headed Seigaku who was hiding behind the vice captain.

"Eiji...!" the Seigaku genius' grim voice was full of unmistakable threats.

"Uwhaa!" the acrobatic player jumped away from Oishi, "F-Fuji—they forced me into telling! A-and yeah—we were able to get hold of Tezuka just before eveing!"

Fuji's grim face suddenly disappeared and turned into his normal surprised expression.

"T-Tezuka...?"

Outside the door, into the silent corridor, Atobe had suddenly stopped walking as he heard Tezuka's name ringing from the room they just came out to.

Oshitari also heard it and was watching Atobe's reaction quietly.

"Hey... what did Tezuka...say?" Fuji's slow and uncertain voice was enough for Oshitari to make his conclusion. He stared at the King's back and noticed Atobe had started walking again.

_You ask me what percentage you are now... Atobe?_

* * *

Shiraishi opened his close eyes and stared at the dark ceiling of the room.

It was no good... he could not sleep...

Not when sleeping just across his bed... was the person who was making him restless.

Shiraishi tried to close his eyes again and waited for sleep to come...

But after a few minutes he opened his eyes again. The absence of Fuji's breathing was making him restless—he was sure for he has often heard it before. It was not as loud as other people—Fuji always had that gentleness and grace in his body wherever he goes and even in his sleeps. The Seigaku genius had always been so _sophisticated._

After awhile, Shiraishi found himself smiling for it was no use.

Slowly, the Shitenhouji captain sat up from the bed quietly. He stared at the bed where Fuji was supposed to be lying and eased his arms down his knees while watching that form on the bed which appeared to be the Seigaku genius.

It was no good dreaming about him, he thought with a satisfied smile, seeing the real thing is living.

For a long time Shiraishi kept his eyes on Syuusuke Fuji's form while recalling the first night he tried to kiss Fuji. Thinking about it, the Shitenhouji captain realized he was not regretting 'trying' it... but was more regretful he allowed Atobe to stop him from doing it.

_I wonder if he and Atobe have already kissed...?_

Shiraishi's eyes widened at his own question with eyes transfixed at Fuji's form. Why didn't he realize it before? If Atobe and Fuji has already shared a kiss then would that mean he was far behind the King?

The restlessness in the Shitenhouji's captain increased.

_W-wait...That can't be, right...!?_

Atobe's grinning face flashed in his mind's eye and the King's triumphant laughter echoed in his ears—

And the Shitenhouji captain didn't doubt this anymore. That King who seemed to be always there protecting Fuji from harm... was it possible that the King himself would attack the one who was supposed to be protected?

_That Atobe... how dare he speak of taking advantage..._

Shiraishi's eyes sought Fuji's form in the dark. By the time he was satisfied to see the genius' sleeping form, he has already made up his mind.

_I'll be your_ knight...he vowed with a frown,_ your knight against that King!_

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**~TBC~**_

_A/N: Shiraishi on the move?_

_Is it a watch out Atobe or Syuusuke?_

_Or maybe... some guy with glasses?_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

*******King's Apple*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"You won't feel it till I show it.**_

_**My love is 'Ecstasy'."- Shiraishi**_

_*Aha! What a surprising change this is!_

_Rooting for Shiraishi (too)!?_

_Hear, hear that King-sama!_

_And that glasses guy whose prowess in love is yet to be known!_

_He'll appear to take his ZONE in this love triangle soon so let's continue this-_

**_-drama/fluff/romance/love/action packed-_**

_in this next_

**_King's Apple chapter-_**

* * *

_**XII**_

* * *

A morning tea set Atobe in a good mood even though his back was still sore. It was just half past six in the morning and here he was in the cafe, sitting by the veranda where the air was filling his nostrils with morning breeze. He did not like moving a lot for the pain was still there but then... so what? He wouldn't seriously complain about that trivial black spot on his beautiful skin. He was _way_ above that.

The King took his tea cup with his delicate hands, tipped it on his waiting lips and closed his eyes as he took a sip.

The day was to be appreciated even the tea he could not compare to his favorite one. For then he was drinking it with _that_ person. Atobe looked across the table to the brown haired Seigaku genius who was sipping his own tea quietly.

Atobe watched him closely with one hand on his chin and felt several weeks have returned. He could remember those days he and Fuji shared the same table when they were still '_together'_. Or would he really call that being together? If he was not mistaken, Fuji described that to be 'playing along because he, Atobe, was confused'. And that he, the Seigaku genius, really was not that serious after all.

Atobe stared and kept a close eye at the genius while pondering over this idea.

_How to change his mind?_ He thought deeply.

Fuji noticed the King's stare and lowered his cup.

"Is there a problem, Atobe?"

Atobe paused for a moment and then closed his eyes dismissively.

"Nothing really,"

"Hm? Is your back still painful?"

"Back?" Atobe turned and sipped on his tea quietly, "it's a wonder you're worried about that simple thing. Don't worry, I woke up this morning with the pain gone."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that," Fuji smiled and then looked up at the sky.

"It's nice, isn't? To have a morning peace like this once again. I can't help but remember those days we would sit here together."

Atobe's sharp ears were quick to catch on and he stared up at the brown haired player in disbelief.

"You remember them?"

Fuji looked at Atobe quietly.

"Of course. It happened didn't it?"

"It did," Atobe leaned his back on his chair, "but I don't remember why we shouldn't continue it now."

Fuji looked taken a back for a moment as he gaped at the King and then managed a small smile.

Here was _Atobe_ being frank and bold all again. Fuji couldn't remember ever having such a persistent suitor. Especially not from this guy.

"Atobe..." he smiled easily but left his words hanging. The King noticed it and leaned his right arm on the table with that serious face of his.

"Now, Syuusuke, look here..."

A canned coffee was placed down the middle of the table between the Seigaku genius and the Hyotei captain. Surprised a little, the two looked up to find Shiraishi gazing at them both with a placid expression on his face.

"Ohayo, Fuji-kun." He said in his usual self as he occupied the vacant sit, "it's nice to see you doing well."

_We've just seen each other this morning in the room,_ Fuji thought with a little smile at his roommate.

Atobe seemed to be thinking the same as he gave the Shitenhouji captain a look of deepest disgust.

"Can't you see we're having a private talk?" he shot at the other captain with one eyebrow raised, "you can't just barge in with us every time you feel like it."

"What's got you all so worked up?" Shiraishi threw at the King with a dead expression as he opened his coffee can, "Fuji-kun's my roommate and I can talk to him whenever I want to, nah, Fuji?"

Fuji felt Atobe's eyes shot through him and felt a sweat drop at the side of head.

"A-ahh..."

Shiraishi looked gloatingly at Atobe who kept a firm face.

"Tse... whatever you say, doing this kind of thing is an eyesore. It's pathetic."

Shiraishi frowned. Then he turned to Fuji with a straight face.

"You're really incredible, Fuji-kun. How can you stand this guy when you're exactly different?"

Atobe's eyebrows reached his hairline.

"This bastard..."

"Oi, oi! Isn't it too early to kidnap our Fuji?" said Kikumaru as he appeared in the cafeteria seconds later and walked toward Fuji with a bright smile, "I was planning to have a chat with him too!"

"Eiji?" Fuji said in wonder as the acrobatic Seigaku member jumped behind him and wrapped his arms around the genius' neck—making both Atobe and Shiraishi stare at the interaction, "I'm surprised you're up early."

"Yoho," Eiji happily said, "I went down to your room the first thing but Yukimura said you're already down here. Anyways, would you come with me for a sec? Inui said it's important he talks to you now."

"Inui?" Fuji repeated looking curious, then he got up and turned to his companions. "I'm sorry but would you guys excuse me for awhile?"

Atobe and Shiraishi watched as Kikumaru took the Seigaku genius along quietly.

"Those two..." Shiraishi started with an uncertain frown.

"Don't be ridiculous," Atobe said as he quietly took a sip on his cup, "you'd be a fool to think there's something going on between this two. If you're to worry about anyone you look right up ahead of that red guy."

The Shitenhouji captain looked at the Hyotei captain abruptly.

"Are you referring to yourself? I didn't think you'd really have that much confidence."

Atobe looked at him but didn't speak. It was clear the King had something on his mind but whatever it was he refused to say another word. Shiraishi merely give him a frown and then stood up.

Atobe didn't mind him going, but then he noticed the Shitenhouji captain stop on his tracks and looked back at him.

"Hey," Shiraishi started with a quiet look, "you better not do anything funny with Fuji-kun... I will not let you."

Atobe gazed at the other captain and then lowered his cup with a challenging smirk on his face.

"Right back at you."

Shiraishi gave the King a look for a moment, before continuing on his way, not seeing Atobe clench his tea cup with a dark look on his eyes.

Meanwhile, Fuji and Kikumaru were both walking along the corridor when the red head turned to his close friend.

"They're really both coming at you, aren't they? Both those captains?"

Fuji turned to his friend and then looked ahead again.

"It looks that way."

"What do you mean it looks that way? Fuji—you're not that dense to know they're really serious, right?"

"Of course."

Kikumaru seemed taken aback at the sudden answer that made him stop walking, and then followed the genius suit again.

"So? Who do you like more?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking you who you're choosing."

"Eiji... it's too early to decide for that."

"You mean you're going to let them wait for you till you're ready?"

"That's not it at all..." Fuji frowned, "I already told you before... I'm not worth those twos affection..."

It was Eiji's turn to frown.

"Have you told them that?"

"I have... Atobe, at least..."

"Hehh... you amaze me sometimes, Fuji... you've already rejected them yet they're still coming at you... to think they'd get this far—I wonder how Tezuka would feel knowing two captains are going after you teeth to teeth."

The Seigaku genius looked sideways to his friend, and then asked quietly—

"Has Tezuka contacted you guys again?"

"No," Eiji put up a thoughtful face, "and we weren't able to contact him again either. Our last conversation was about if everybody was doing okay... he didn't say much as I've told you before..."

Fuji lowered his eyes.

"Yeah...?"

Eiji saw the effect of what he had said and instantly stopped, looking frantic.

"I—I mean, we weren't able to really have a good talk considering Inui called us abruptly because you were involve with the mess with the highschoolers so I don't think Tezuka meant any harm done, haha..."

Fuji's gloom was very apparent, it made the acrobatic player bit his lip. But as quick as it came, it was also quick to go as the genius smiled quietly and turned to his friend.

"Of course... come on, Eiji, Inui's waiting for us."

The genius increased his pace, making Kikumaru stride to catch up with him.

And still, the Seigaku acrobatic player could feel that gloomy shadow in the presence of his friend.

_Fuji..._

* * *

Inui set down a glass filled with a sad color of gray looking liquid inside.

All the Seigaku members stared at it with disbelief on their faces.

"I-Inui senpai..." Momoshiro started with a chilly expression on his face, "w-what the heck is that?"

"More importantly..." Oishi went on with the same expression, "_when_ did you have the time to do _that?"_

"It is true I had a hard time finding a place to do this considering there are plenty of hidden cameras around but," Inui's eyes flashed in delight as he smiled, "it cannot change the fact that my advanced 'penaltea' has also reached the highschool level modification."

"What's that mean?"

"It means it was improved more to our body level since entering this camp. It's been awhile since we last did this."

"But Inui-senpai—there aren't any more games to play for this 'penalty'!" Momoshiro went on sounding outraged, "and the camp's almost done with! What's the point in making that?"

"It's true that the camp is almost finished," Inui pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose, "and it is this fact that urged me to do this tea."

"What do you mean?" Kawamura slowly asked as the others backed away from the data master as he took the glass into his hands. Echizen literally fell back as he was pushed by Momoshiro's backside.

"It means," Inui said just as the door opened and in came Kikumaru and Fuji, "that those who failed to reach the top are all going to take this as their penalty—in short—those who were not chosen as one of the First Stringers."

"EHHHh?" cried everyone else except Echizen who gave out a sigh of relief. Kikumaru blinked at Inui and then at the tea and cried as well.

"Whua—what the heck is that?!"

"And what are you sighing there for you traitor—!" Momoshiro said as he grabbed the first year by the collar.

"I'm not gonna drink it," Kaidoh said stubbornly but one look from his megane senpai sent him to stop muttering.

Fuji looked at everyone else and then smiled as he understood the situation.

"This is nice... it feels so nostalgic..." he whispered.

Oishi looked at Fuji and then scratch his head.

"Oh well, it can't be helped... aside from Tezuka, you were really the other lone member that can withstand the level in this camp, Fuji."

"Yeah, that's right," Kawamura piped on with a serene smile on his face, "our Fuji's really one of the best... of course, our Echizen too. Both of you do your best in this Foreign expedition in Germany."

He tapped Echizen's shoulder who shrunk away from the spot light from his senpais.

Fuji stared at his team mate and then gave a smile.

"Thank you, everyone... which made me think—is this juice our celebratory wine?"

"NO!"

The genius tinkled a laugh and then watched as everyone talked at once.

But then the shadow went back to his eyes as he saw his reflection on the opposite glass cabinet. He could see himself perfectly—yet he could also see another person.

"Is there a problem, Fuji-senpai?" Echizen asked as he stood behind the Seigaku genius.

Fuji turned to Ryoma and blinked for a moment, before giving his usual smile.

"Do your best over there, Echizen."

Echizen stared at Fuji with his unblinking stare and then watched his senpai move over the other side of the room.

"What's up, chibbi?" Kikumaru asked as he noticed the first year looking after the genius, "did Fuji say anything to you?"

Echizen blinked, and then looked away.

"Not really. Fuji-senpai's just being his old self telling others to do their best while he takes it cool."

"Huh?"

"Everyone," Oishi then called as their noise subsided, "there will be a meeting after breakfast at the West Hall again so don't be late, especially those who are included in the Foreign Expedition, understand?"

"Yeah!"

"And after that meeting you will all go back here to drink this tea, understand?" said Inui's voice.

No one was yet ready to answer.

* * *

After breakfast, players started coming to the West Hall group by group with unusual noise and chatter. Everyone knew it was all about the foreign expedition and even though most were not included; it didn't stop them hoping for any last minute changes. It was also about time for the camp coaches to tell everyone what would happen after the camp was over so everybody started coming early for the meeting.

Keigo Atobe was already waiting outside the West Hall after breakfast for Fuji Syuusuke when the Hyotei club caught his attention.

"Eh? King?" Gakuto called as he and the others hurried to meet their captain, "were you waiting for us here?"

"Ahn?" Atobe raised an eyebrow with arms crossed, "you think _I_ would wait for you guys?"

"Eh... it was just a thought..." Gakuto's voice faltered as he blinked at his captain.

"Then what are you doing here?" Hiyoshi wanted to know as he stared at his captain with fixed eyes.

Atobe straightened up but didn't say anything. He looked at Kabaji who nodded at him and prodded everyone to enter the hall.

"Ehh—wh—why are you pushing us, Kabaji?"Jiro exclaimed as he felt a force behind him.

"Uz."

"What 'uz' are you talking about—ehhh!" Taki cried out in surprirse too.

"Fine—we're entering," said Choutarou's calm voice but as he walked he gave his captain one last look and saw that Atobe was now talking to Oshitari, "really... those two..."

Oshitari was looking at Atobe with a little frown on his face.

"Atobe," he started sounding monotonous, "don't tell me you're waiting for _him_ here?"

The King leaned his back on the wall and tightened the crossing of his arms.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Oshitari's glasses hid his eyes but it was apparent he was bothered of the King's actions by how his eyebrows contracted.

"To even do this kind of thing... I can finally say I really can't understand you... tell me then, Atobe... what percent do you think you have now to that Seigaku genius?"

Atobe glanced sideways at the Hyotei genius with a calm expression.

"75%."

Oshitari's glasses flashed for a second.

"I see... so you're really that high up? And you've realized this when?"

"Just right after that incident with the highschoolers, of course." Atobe smirked and then his eyes glinted as he finally saw Fuji coming with the rest of the Seigaku team. "I'm surely reaching him," the King said with a smile, "it's not as impossible as you think it is... not for me at least..."

"Hmm..." Oshitari looked behind him too and saw the Seigaku team walking closer, "it's true that you've managed to climb that high up like it was a natural thing for you... but I'm telling you—sooner or later you'll feel your feet slowly being dragged down again...and you'll realize that your efforts were all in vain... because that truth is..."

Atobe's eyes turned sharply at his teammate just as Fuji and the others noticed them.

"Atobe?" the Seigaku genius said as he blinked at the King and Oshitari. That was when the genius noticed Oshitari's icy look at him that made him taken aback.

_What?_

"Hyotei?" Momoshiro blinked at Atobe and Oshitari, "what are these guys hanging around the door for?"

"It certainly is none of _your_ business," Oshitari muttered as he pushed his glasses back and walked away.

"Eh?" Momoshiro blinked, and then realized too late that he was snubbed, "EHH? Oi you bastard—!"

"Pathetic slow-Momoshiro," Kaidoh muttered, making the dunk smasher turn against him with gritted teeth.

"You guys..." Oishi sighed as the two started arguing.

"We're going ahead of you guys," Atobe said as he took Fuji by the elbow, "we don't have time sorting out this kind of trouble. Let's go, Fuji, this meeting is for us."

Fuji wasn't able to reply as he was taken by Atobe, leaving the Seigaku members staring at them all.

"He says that but..." Kawamura said slowly.

"He forgot one person here..." Inui turned to Echizen who coolly looked away.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered.

"You're probably just too small," chuckled Kikumaru, making Echizen sulk and follow his senpai suit.

Atobe and Fuji were able to enter the hall a minute later.

"What are you doing outside with Oshitari-kun?" the genius asked as he turned to Atobe who was just standing behind him.

"Hm?" the King looked down at the genius, "it's nothing important. Why?"

"Hmm...nothing really..."

"Hm? What's this? Are you jealous?"

Fuji opened his eyes and saw the King giving him a light flirtatious smile.

"Atobe, you..." the genius replied back, smiling a little just as the people around started gathering closer. Fuji felt Atobe's arm around his shoulder when it became too crowded at the center of the hall. The genius looked at the hand on his shoulder and then up at the King who was watching him too.

That was when the King noticed Fuji's hair... behind that brown hair would be Fuji's neck...

Atobe felt his lips drying.

"Really, taking advantage of the situation," said a familiar voice behind them.

Atobe and Fuji turned to see Shiraishi walk toward them. Atobe frowned at Shiraishi but didn't remove his hand from the genius. The two stared testily at each other as if measuring both their worth.

Fuji, who had grown accustomed to the two, started and watched the Shitenhouji captain rounded on his other side and tapped the King's hand away from his shoulder.

"That won't be needed on this side," the Bible tennis player said with a dull look at the King.

Atobe had never looked so displeased.

The two stared transfixed at one another while the Seigaku genius was in the middle.

"You two..." he started with a troubled look just as Atobe's eyes glinted but both were stopped as Coach Saito entered the stage.

"All right, everyone," he called on and it was unnerving how the hall had become suddenly silent, "I think everybody is aware that this meeting is for the First Stringers but that doesn't make my message solely for them. With that case as it is let me inform everyone that a week from now our ending ceremony will take place. That means all of you who will be left behind will have only a week worth of training to become even stronger. I don't think anyone is willing to let go of those precious times yet. We'll still hold a regular match up for rankings even after the First Stringers have left this week and I'm glad to tell you all that we have an entire week's menu for everybody."

"He's being ambiguous," Yanagi muttered from Fuji's left.

"Damn, not being in the First Stringers still sucks," Kirihara muttered looking away from the stage.

Sanada kept his eyes on the stage with Yukimura beside him.

"There is still a question about the number of First Stringers they will take in," the Rikkaidai captain said quietly with arms crossed. Sanada gave a curt nod and then frowned as he noticed someone walk up the stage.

"Now, for our First Stringers," Saito went on with glinting eyes, "we don't have any more to tell you guys, but all the middleschoolers part of the First Stringers Foreign Expedition group will have to leave this afternoon toward their destination."

All the middleschoolers stared at the coach.

"Seriously?" Kikumaru blurted out looking astonished, "that fast?"

"To Germany already by this evening, huh?" Shiraishi said while Atobe quietly took in the message before looking down at Fuji. It was then to see a genius with an astonished expression.

It made him frown.

_Fuji?_

The genius stared at the coach in disbelief.

* * *

_I'm not fit in to continue this... I..._

Fuji headed toward his dormitory with clouded eyes. This was the second time he was upset about a news about Germany. What was wrong with that country, he wondered.

To hear that they were already on their way toward the place where Tezuka was... the genius felt his chest aching.

It was not just about what he feels toward Tezuka anymore... it was also about his tennis.

Fuji knew he couldn't face Tezuka the way he was right now. His tennis has never improved—he knew it, he could feel it—it was still the same tennis that couldn't be victorious... and what more the moment Tezuka left, deep inside him he knew he has given up his tennis.

_I'm not fitted to face you now... I'm still that pathetic sort you left me that day... while you are soaring there I am here going down by my own... Tezuka... I..._

Fuji clenched his fist. That was when he noticed someone waiting for him at the end of the corridor. Fuji continued on his way till he recognized the guy... it was Atobe's teammate... the guy who was looking at him icily this morning...

Yushi Oshitari, the Hyotei so called genius.

Fuji stopped walking as Oshitari's eyes fell on him.

"I knew you'd return first than the others," the Hyotei genius started quietly as he faced Fuji with a calm demeanour.

"You have something to tell me?" Fuji answered back quietly as the Hyotei member lingered by.

"You can say that," Oshitari dropped all pretences as he continued, "I just wanted to have a clear look of that infamous Seigaku genius that has swayed our Hyotei's King into a servant."

Fuji's eyes widened. Oshitari pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose.

"Though it is true Atobe would never let me hear the end of this if he finds out I spoke with you but it's a load off my shoulder so allow me to say... I don't think you're fitted for Atobe. No... to be more precise, I don't think you're fitted for anybody at all except Tezuka Kunimitsu."

The genius stared as Oshitari continued-

"Well, at least that is what your actions are all telling me... and I know you know it too. You only want to be with Tezuka... since that is the case I suggest you avoid Atobe from now on."

"!?"

Fuji couldn't move a muscle as he heard this. Then his mind started processing why it was difficult to suddenly agree with the Hyotei genius? To avoid Atobe... was such as easy task... Fuji was suddenly struck by the idea.

He could feel his heart hammering at his chest while Yushi Oshitari glare at him like a well known enemy. But then—

"You do not have any authority over me to say that," he said firmly.

Oshitari's eyes narrowed a little.

"Of course," the Hyotei member walked straight to Fuji with hands on his pocket, "but all the same, if you cannot deal with your emotion with Tezuka-kun, I suggest you stop using Atobe as your fall back. Or any person for that matter... you're smart, aren't you, Fuji-kun?"

He walked pass Fuji quietly.

"I'm not telling you what to do with them but your decision would be vital for my king," the megane guy continued, "and it would be vital for you too... because once you lost Atobe, you can never have him back."

_Lost... Atobe?_

Fuji suddenly felt empty as this flashed through his mind.

Oshitari knew he made his point clear and left the genius standing there rooted on the spot. He knew he had to make a move, otherwise things will change when they go to Germany. He was not there to see what will transpire after all.

With this in mind, he turned the corner to his left—only to find himself face to face with the Shitenhouji captain who was looking at him with a startled expression. It seemed like Shirashi heard everything.

Oshitari looked struck for a while and for a moment he didn't know what to do. But then he gave a sigh and walked pass the Shitenhouji captain—but not after leaving his word—

"I told you— you were too far behind, Shiraishi-kun."

And left everything at that.

_Now let's all have you stir in motion..._ the Hyotei genius thought with a glint on his glasses.

* * *

Shiraishi closed the dormitory door behind him and looked over to Fuji's bed.

It was empty.

But then he could hear the shower on their bathroom and knew the genius must be in. He must drowning himself in there after that megane's words...

Shiraishi's eyes lowered and he remembered everything he heard...

So the reason Fuji-kun broke up with Atobe in the first place was... Tezuka-kun?

Shiraishi remembered the former Seigaku captain in his mind's eye and felt his fist clenching.

_What am I thinking? Against Tezuka-kun I am... nothing..._

For quite some time, the Shitenhouji captain stood on his ground quietly with only the drone of the shower in the background. He had never liked anyone before but now that he did it was quite a confusing feeling... what do you do when the person you like likes someone else?

Shiraishi bit his lips.

Just then—a phone started ringing.

Shiraishi turned to Fuji's bed and saw the light coming from there.

The Shitenhouji captain stared at the ringing phone and then at the shower. Fuji doesn't seem to hear it. Shiraishi stared at the phone again and decided it must be important to be answered. Quietly, he took it from the bed and unconsciously clicked the answer button.

The voice at the end of the phone surprised Shiraishi for then he recognized it...

_What is this guy doing... calling at times like this?_

"Hello? Fuji? It's me, Tezuka."

Shiraishi's eyes widened.

"Tezuka...kun?"

"?" Tezuka on the other side sounded sharp, "who is this?"

"It's me, Shiraishi Kuranosuke," the Shitenhouji captain replied with eyes clouding.

_This guy... this guy was loved by Fuji...? Well, it was possible since they shared history together but then... Tezuka left his side... so why was Fuji still...? And does this guy know?_

"Ah... Fuji's roommate and Shitenhouji's captain, isn't?"

"Yeah..."

"I see...where's Fuji?"

"In the shower... I answered it for him..."

"I see..."

Silence filled the air and Shiraishi was reminded that this must be an international call which means it must be pretty expensive. He then wondered why Tezuka would call from such a far place for Fuji-kun.

Shiraishi's eyes windened. _Could it be...?_

"Tell him I called then, Shiraishi," the former captain said sounding distant already.

"Hey, Tezuka-kun... you don't mind do you?" came Shiraishi's voice.

"Hmm?"

"You don't mind if I... if I fall in love with Fuji-kun, right?"

"...!?"

Shiraishi didn't know what expression Tezuka was making nor what Tezuka was feeling. All he knew was that there was an extremely alarming silence between them... Does Atobe even know Fuji likes Tezuka? Well—it's possible since he _is_ Atobe... but the King never backed down from Fuji, right? So what reason would make him back out, too?

"Why are you telling me this?" came Tezuka's abrupt reply from the other side, "it has nothing to do with me."

"Well, you're the one who's close to him after all...so... is it okay?"

"I still don't understand... why you would tell me this..."

"I see..." Shiraishi's eyes lowered down, "in that case..."

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Shiraishi saw Fuji come out in his blue jersey.

"Shiraishi-kun?" Fuji said as he noticed his roommate while rubbing his wet hair with a towel, "Did you want to use the bathroom? I'm done..."

Then the genius noticed Shiraishi holding his phone.

"Is that my phone?" he asked, blinking.

Then Shiraishi moved swiftly toward the genius with the phone at hand—and he made sure Tezuka would hear...

"Fuji-kun? Can I kiss you?"

Fuji was unable to reply as he found his chin hooked by the Shitenhouji captain's hand and the next thing—felt Shiraishi's lips next to his. The Seigaku genius' eyes widened.

_W-what...?_

And the phone was left on in both captain's hands.

* * *

Walking along the corridor toward Syuusuke's room, Atobe was surprised when his shoelace suddenly snapped into two.

The King frowned.

"This is one of my best shoelace," he muttered.

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**~TBC~**_

_A/N: No PRESSURE Tezuka!_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

*******King's Apple*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"AMAZING!"_**

Thank you for the continuous support, everyone!

**"SHOCK would be our THEME!" for SHIRAISHI and ATOBE!**

**I love where things are going!**

**"13 is a lucky number or what?"**

**Characters when asked about Chapter XIII:**

**"Beware of 13? Tch, I do not believe in surprises—I've worked on that one myself!" –** Keigo Atobe

**"13 is a special number... I hope everybody gets scared," **– Fuji Syuusuke

**"A perfect number mixed with Fridays... it's in the Bible?_"_**- Shiraishi Kuranosuke

**"Leave it to me." – **Tezuka Kunimitsu

_The Love-Triangle continues in this-_

**_-MORE DRAMA/fluff/MORE ROMANCE/LOVE/action packed-_**

_in this next_

**_King's Apple chapter-_**

* * *

_**XIII**_

* * *

A sudden kiss on the lips froze Fuji Syuusuke.

_W-what...!?_

Amidst his confusion something was certain—Shiraishi wasn't holding back. The Shitenhouji captain didn't even show any sign of hesitation as he forced himself on Fuji's lips—taking in everything his lips could reach before any reaction came from the genius. It was as if it was his only chance—and he was all ready to seize it. For a moment the genius' mind went blank as the whole idea slowly registered to him...

And then the awaited reaction came as the captain's slight force woke Fuji and the next thing his slim hands shot out of nowhere toward the Shitenhouji captain's chest and mightily pushed him back.

Shiraishi was jerked back but he was able to stand his ground. He gazed back at the genius whose electrifying blue eyes were on him, wide and clear. Shiraishi gripped the phone on his hand and bit his lip.

The kiss was over.

"Fuji-kun..." he said with his throat tightening as he saw Fuji's hand shot toward his lips. "I... I just don't want to be your friend anymore..."

The Seigaku genius' eyes flickered while Shiraishi held his gaze.

That was the truth of it... he doesn't care about anything anymore. His heart was hammering inside his chest he was afraid it might burst... he didn't know where this love would take him... but if this bold step would make Fuji realize how serious he was then...

"I can't."

Shiraishi's eyes widened as he heard this, followed by the genius' sudden exit toward the door into a run, leaving Shiraishi staring after him with a dejected feeling.

Keigo Atobe considers himself to be a man of both words and actions. Since he was a child he had vowed to himself that he would do anything to win— to prove his words and actions worthy of praises of _himself_. Before he acknowledges the praise and admiration of others he makes sure he himself admires _himself—_that was his principle. He was a great man of his own and that alone makes him stand on the top.

Well, standing on the top was not enough. He wants to stay there long and for good. He won't let anyone else get ahead of him because that was just his personality. There's always something personal at risk whenever people challenge him especially if they were stronger opponents for Atobe had never liked losing. He never liked losing or getting ahead at by the people he considers his enemy. He always makes sure they stay on their ground while he gets everything he wanted.

_No one should get ahead of him. _

_So what does he do if they did get ahead?_

_It's easy—he'll just make amends and take them down again—he'll take them down till they were too crushed to stand. _Crushing opponents using their own weaknesses was his specialty—and of course—while keeping his coolness all the way. That was the _Atobe_ way.

_That was his way._

But the King did not expect he'd be using his 'way'... _literally._

The King was taken by surprise when he suddenly collided with that familiar brown haired Seigaku genius out of nowhere. He was already on his way to get the genius when Syuusuke Fuji appeared on sight—bumping into his chest.

"Hey—?" he said, easily overcoming the impact of the collision and standing his ground with his hands already clutching either of Fuji's arms in case the brown haired falls down, "Syuusuke?"

Fuji looked up and Atobe's eyes widened in pure shock—

There was something wrong—Atobe immediately knew there was—for why else would Fuji's face be so flushed with his eyes full of unshed tears? And why else would he be pressing the back of his right hand on his lips as if it was paining him?

Atobe's eyes reflected Fuji's tearful eyes and his covered lips... then it stung him.

_This reaction...?_

Just then running footsteps was heard along the corridor and the next thing another person came in a hurry while shouting in desperation—

"Wait—Fuji-kun!"

Shiraishi Kuranosuke came dashing from the other corridor with the same flushed expression on his face. Atobe saw it and this above all woke up the beast inside him. With his stomach clenching painfully, Atobe understood what must've happened and his grip on Fuji's shoulder tightened.

Shiraishi stopped on his tracks when his eyes found Atobe's—then everything happened all at once as a straight fist was sent on the Shitenhouji captain's face that blew him a meter away. Shiraishi hit the ground in pain as Atobe stood his ground with grinded teeth.

"You..." the King's eyes were dark and he spoke in whisper, "you've done it... I'll crush you, teme..."

Shiraishi found it difficult to bring himself up with his right face searing painfully. He could taste blood on his lips and his eyes could barely focus. He tried getting up only to find the King coming toward him with eyes as sharp as blades—

And Atobe knew he wasn't finished as the growling beast in his chest continued to roar in anger— he was just starting. He grabbed the Shitenhouji captain by the collar and pulled him gruffly up till their heads were almost colliding.

"What you've done..." Atobe could barely contain his anger, "...I've warned you...!"

Shiraishi clenched his jaw as he stared back at the King without any regrets on his eyes.

"You would have done it..." he whispered and this adamant attitude received another beating from Atobe's fist.

"_Urasai_!" the King's curse echoed in the silent corridor as he grabbed Shiraishi with both hands on his collar, "you dare make him cry—!"

Shiraishi's eyes widened a little— for the cool Keigo Atobe to lose his cool because of Fuji—

"Atobe!" Fuji shouted as he pulled himself together and ran toward the two. The genius grabbed the King around the arm and tried to pry him away from Shiraishi, "that's enough— Atobe!"

"Don't get in the way," the King muttered in a deadly whisper, "this bastard..."

"Stop it already!" Fuji's voice lost its coolness as he clutched Atobe's fist which was threateningly making it way toward the Shitenhouji captain again, "Atobe, listen to me!"

"But this guy—!"

"I'm all right!"

The King stopped and gazed toward the genius whose eyes were as serious as his voice. Fuji looked upset but he was still clutching on Atobe's arm tightly—and the King would never forget that determined expression.

A little hesitant, Atobe swore again before he threw Shiraishi down the floor and straightened with eyes hidden on the shadows of his hair. The King didn't look satisfied at all. Fuji let out a sigh of relief and felt his head ache.

"I'm sorry, Fuji-kun."

Fuji found this sudden statement a surprise and looked at the person who owns the voice. Shiraishi was still on the ground with a bleeding lip but there was also an upset look on his face. It seemed like the Shitenhouji captain knew the meaning of what he has done. Fuji felt his jaws clenching.

"Shiraishi-kun..."

"Even if he does forgive you," Atobe said with eyes still blazing, "I won't. Don't come near him again, Shiraishi. You're done. Let's go, Syuusuke."

Atobe took Fuji's wrist and started pulling him away from Shiraishi. Fuji didn't protest but it seemed like he was not really ready to respond to anything at all. The King's temper was still on top as he dragged the genius with him along the corridor.

He kept his hold tight as they strode away. Leaving the genius even in his own dorm room was really dangerous. The King berated himself for letting his guard down. He knew it was bound to happen but he vowed never to let it pass... now it did...

_Damn you, Shiraishi..._

Shiraishi quietly remained on the ground feeling a numb pain on his lips but more so in his chest. He couldn't do anything nor could say anything as Atobe took Fuji away. He didn't know why but his powerlessness over this thing was making him frustrated... and then the genius' response... wasn't there any way to be with Fuji at all?

_Atobe and now Tezuka... such strong and stubborn opponents...and Fuji's answer to him... it was making his chest thump painfully... what to do about it?_

It felt like his heart was going to explode in frustration. If he could only stop his feelings and turn back to the time where he only sees Fuji as an ideal opponent... if only he could keep Fuji for himself too...

The Shitenhouji captain paused as this thought crossed his mind and smiled to himself. It was ironic how he could still smile after being beaten by Atobe and receiving a cold shoulder from Fuji...

Yet, the kiss, he decided, was worth all Atobe's punches after all. He just hoped Fuji would forgive him before long. Otherwise he would really start regretting what he did. It was sneaky, he knew, but taking chances no matter how low, he would always be that person.

Shiraishi walked back into the silent room supporting his bleeding lip. He couldn't brush off the sweet lips he was able to hold on to back there—before Fuji threw him off with a mighty force you wouldn't expect from someone with a body like him.

_I want to be with him..._

Shiraishi stood rooted on the spot as a dark emotion came rushing to his heart.

_What if Fuji didn't forgive him? What if he didn't change his mind?_

Shiraishi closed his eyes tight with his eyebrows contorting.

_That was really stupid of me... Fuji..._

A moment later, Shiraishi noticed the genius' cellphone on the floor and remembered what urge him to do his action. The Shitenhouji captain walked toward and picked up the phone with glaze on his eyes. Even without the captain of Seigaku around he could still feel the pressure of Tezuka Kunimitsu... just as expected... the mere thought of him was making Shiraishi doubt everything.

_This guy..._

Shiraishi put the phone on his ears unconsciously.

"I know there's no point speaking here but... I'm really annoyed right now. Fuji refused me but I'm not giving up... and I just realized that as I worry about you there's also someone... no—a King here who's gotten himself involve with Fuji and is desperately after him like I am... and that if I don't overcome him here there's no point heading at you yet... I do not know what you think of Fuji at all but if you're not serious about him then that's peace on my mind. Kissing him was not enough... I'll take him from that Atobe and erase you on his mind... I'll get everything perfect... like I usually do..."

Shiraishi pulled the cellphone away from his ears and gritted his teeth.

It was no point talking to someone who has probably hung up but he wanted to say something that would make his bursting emotion calm down. He wanted to do a lot of things but it seemed like luck was not on his side...

_Luck...? That's stupid... I'll pull everything to me till no one, not even Fuji, can resist me._

As Shiraishi started to calm down, it was to his surprise when he heard a clicking sound on the phone. Looking down at it, he realized that the other side just hung up on him— the captain's eyes widened.

_... Tezuka...kun?_

* * *

"...tobe...Atobe!"

Atobe stopped walking and turned to the person behind him. They were still in the middle of the empty corridor it was already a wonder why the other players have not yet shown themselves.

Fuji was behind the King with his right hand tucked on the captain's own hand. Atobe noticed he was dragging the genius too much it was taking Fuji's arm its all to keep up from being pulled away.

The King immediately let go of the genius who held his own hand gently.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said in a force calm voice, "I'm sorry."

"It's not that," Fuji answered, caressing his own hand, "I just thought... you look really angry..."

Atobe transfixed his eyes at the genius and then scowled.

"And you look annoyingly calm considering you're the victim here."

The brown haired Seigaku paused for a while and the King could have sworn he saw a glint on the genius' blue eyes. It bothered Atobe to an extent but his agitation didn't get the best of him this time. But... he really did want to give an outburst at the genius.

"I'm not calm," Fuji said after a few second with a straight look at Atobe, "I'm actually as angry as you... but I'm not angry at what Shiraishi did..."

"...?"

"I'm angry at... what I am doing to him... and to you too."

Atobe and Fuji looked at each other for a long time before the genius sighed and lowered his eyes.

"It's not right, for the two of you to be this way because of me... I am... I am unfair to the two of you."

Atobe glimpsed a side of the genius' true sorrow when he saw Fuji's shoulder haunch an inch down. He knew then that it was what that light hearted genius was really feeling inside... his sincerity about his feelings...

"Yeah, you're quite unfair," the Hyotei captain agreed without holding back, "letting other person kiss you is quite unfair to me... that bastard should go to blazes."

Fuji looked up.

"It's not Shiraishi's fault..." he whispered quietly, "I don't mind what happened—it was my fault for letting my guard down... but it's not his fault..."

"You don't mind somebody else kissed you?" Atobe sounded indignant this time and the contortion of his eyebrows could barely be described, "You don't mind whoever it was—you'll just keep on forgiving them?"

"It's not like that..."

"Then what? Why won't you become angry?"

"T-that's because Shiraishi-kun's a friend," Fuji insisted, "you know I didn't mean being kissed by just anyone—that's not what I meant—don't be such a stubborn guy!"

The King snapped. Of all the coolness... he couldn't just keep his cool when his heart was hammering because of this person in front of him... _being kissed by another guy..._

"But I am stubborn—when it comes to you!" Atobe grilled on, his temper rising, "I don't want the person I _love_ to be kissed by just anyone! Can you imagine how much self restraint I had to endure because of this? I'm never the patient man! That said—I don't think any guy has the right to be calm in this situation!"

The genius stopped—his eyes widening. He could see Atobe shaking in anger...

"Atobe..."

"Don't tell me you have not yet understood my feelings? The extent of what I feel for you?" Atobe clutched his fist and took a step toward the genius who moved backward till he hit the wall, "Then that's your mistake! If there's someone who is stubbornly misunderstanding things between us—it's you!"

The King cornered the genius with a hand pressing on the wall near Fuji's left side. Their face almost touching, Fuji could feel Atobe's breath next to his... and could even see the King's poignant eyes.

"I do not have a record for running after other people who don't want to have me," the King whispered his eyes direct at the genius, "_Everybody _wants me... but you... you keep pushing me away... it's maddening..."

Fuji's eyes widened when the King bowed his head. _Did Atobe just smile?_

"Atobe..."

Fuji knew it would come before it happened— Atobe's lips found his—another kiss. It was a powerful one—one filled with the King's emotion—and it was also moving. Fuji was effortlessly being taken again but for his share, the genius did not pull away. Something was different with Atobe... something was different with their _third_ kiss.

And Fuji closed his eyes and allowed to be taken away.

Until a sharp, meaningful gaze from someone with spectacles struck him from his mind's eye—watching him... observing him... even in this kiss—

Atobe was suddenly surprised when he felt himself being pushed away with such a force. The King staggered backwards with eyes upon the genius whose arms were extended in front of him.

_Syuusuke...?_

"I can't..." Fuji whispered after a few moments in the middle of his breathings with eyes hidden on his hair.

That megane guy from Hyotei was right... his decision was vital for Atobe and for him too... because once it has been said and done the casualties in the end would be something he could never make amends to. Oshitari was right... until right now he was thinking of that one man... and he needs to tell Atobe about that.

"I still... I am still... I am still in love with Tezuka..."

Atobe heard it but he wanted to pretend he didn't for it was painful. And it was a pain he had felt before—a pain he felt when he was young back in England where he was mistreated by people... yet somehow—this was even painful.

He wished he could stop it—usually he would just snap his fingers and everything would stop for him. But why wasn't it working now? He wished he could even stop the rotating of the earth... he wished he could go back to his old self who only cares about his own being and wouldn't stop for anyone...

Fuji looked away and went on saying, "I'm sorry, Atobe... but please... forget about me."

A sudden sensation filled the King's stomach that has nothing to do with the food he ate.

"No," he said firmly that made the genius stare at him looking struck.

_Stubborn... we both are..._ the King nearly smiled in spite of himself. Somehow, the idea of forgetting Fuji Syuusuke had never seemed a possibility to his mind. To forget Fuji now was like forgetting a part of him he just knew and acknowledge...

_That won't do... forgetting him is ridiculous, _the King thought when his mind began to work again.

Above all the reactions, Keigo Atobe's smile was least expected by the Seigaku genius.

"I knew that," the King said as he turned around, making Fuji uneasy, "I knew you love him... but don't you feel anything for me at all?"

_Where was his 75% when he needs it?_

Fuji watched Atobe's back and for a moment he was speechless.

A smile followed this silence of uncertainty. Atobe's eyes glinted in triumph.

"That's enough for me," he said, turning his body around and moving away with a hand jumping down on the back of his neck— leaving the genius staring at him as he went, "Don't say ridiculous things to me anymore... I'm not ready to let go of you yet... not when you're like that."

Even Fuji seemed to understand his own hesitation and deep inside him he had to berate himself for his action.

And Atobe was able to secure his percentage that way.

"I'll see you before we leave the camp." He said quietly.

Yeah, it was enough for him. The fact that Fuji hesitated upon his question was enough to make him believe his chance has rocketed sky high.

_Oshitari would definitely say the same._

"A-Atobe!"

The King's eyes widened at the sudden call and his heart suddenly turned icy cold.

_A response already?!_

Somehow... he didn't like to turn around...

"I'm not going to Germany."

Atobe felt like he was struck by thunder at this. He whirled around at the genius who was looking at him with flickering eyes.

"_What?_"

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji had just woken up from his slumber...

_Wait... no... it wasn't a slumber._

The acrobatic red head player slowly picked his consciousness up and opened his heavy eyes. He realized his stomach was churning and his appetite not ready for any liquid substance. He felt he was sick or was probably even in the middle of dying...

_Or was it decomposition already...?_

Eiji knew he wasn't waking up from any slumber... he was waking up from passing out.

_Damn Inui and his juice!_

Slowly, he sat up and stared darkly at the floor where he was in. There were also a number of bodies around him which made Inui's juice a successful sure kill for the Seigaku regulars. Kikumaru couldn't help but to feel bitter about it.

It was at that moment when he heard his cell phone ringing.

Still half of him in the underworld, Kikumaru answered his phone.

"Hello?" he muttered dully.

Whatever the red head player heard on the other side—it was powerful enough to shake him and urge him to die later. Eiji immediately stood up and hurried outside the door in frantic motion.

Inui Sadaharu, who was just waiting patiently by the couch, looked and stared as the acrobatic player dashed out of the room without a word.

It made the data tennis master's glasses flash.

"Hmm... so the juice has this exquisite effect too...?"

* * *

"I'm not going to Germany," the genius repeated with less tone, "I'm going to decline going."

The King stood rooted on the ground as he stared at Fuji who looked less convincing as he closed his eyes. But when he opened them, his electrifying blue eyes pierced Atobe who suddenly understood what made the genius decide like this.

"Is it because of Tezuka?"

Surprisingly, the Seigaku genius shook his head.

"No... its my... tennis. I don't think my tennis is enough for that level..."

Atobe frowned and took steps toward the genius again.

"Aren't you belittling yourself too much? You're _Fuji Syuusuke, _have you forgotten that?"

Fuji blinked, making the King sigh. Of all the impulsive people out there... why must he fall in love with someone who was just _like _him_?_

"Stop thinking too much about it, Syuusuke, if its tennis you're worried about, then only tennis can answer that... it won't be answered if you just run away from it."

Fuji felt his chest pounded.

And as the King started walking away, the genius suddenly felt drawn by the man's words.

That was when he saw something on the ground. Picking it up and raising it, he called the walking Hyotei captain.

"Atobe... this?"

The King looked sideways at him and then looked away again.

"That's for you."

Fuji stared at the Hyotei captain and then at the string on his palm. It was quite small like a rubber band.

"It's for your hair," the King called, raising a hand and waving at the Seigaku genius who watched him go.

_My hair...?_

Fuji blinked at it, and then closed his eyes.

Atobe was halfway away when for the last time, the Seigaku genius called him back. The King was not sure but having the genius call him back—no matter how many times—would always make him feel good. As long as the genius was not about breaking their interaction then it's fine.

"Atobe."

Atobe turned—and he received the last shock of his life for that day.

Fuji Syuusuke has his hair tied in a pony tail with it resting on his left shoulder. The effect of this—added to the genius' own beauty—was indescribable—and it made Atobe stared at the genius for a long time. It even made him crave for a reason only a man like him would know...

_D-damn..._ he thought as he kept his eyes at Fuji with his heart beating against his chest, _this is... dangerous..._

Fuji inclined his head on one side.

"Atobe?" his hair fell down his shoulder, a feat that pounded Atobe's heart even more.

The King clenched his fist.

_This guy... just doesn't know what he's doing..._

_I want to kiss him again... and make it longer..._

As Atobe stepped toward the genius one more time, they heard another running footstep toward their direction. Turning, the two saw the Seigaku red head player, Eiji Kikumaru, dashing toward them with what appeared to be a tear-streaking stride.

"Eiji?" Fuji said in concern as he saw his pale team mate, "what's wrong?"

"F-FUJI!" Kikumaru called, jumping over to the Seigaku genius and shoving a phone on his hand, "I— it's Tezuka on the other side! I don't know why but he sounded really angry—he told me to look for you! What happened?!"

Both Atobe and Fuji stared at one another, and then at the phone on the genius' hand.

"Tezuka?" Fuji said, staring at the phone in disbelief, "he's angry and looking for me?"

_What have I done this time?_

Atobe's frown returned almost automatically and he took a step toward the genius. He was about to snatch the phone away when a hand was place on his shoulder and stopped him from coming near the genius.

Looking behind him in revolt, Atobe noticed one of the coaches of the camp, Coach Saito, looking at him with a placid smile on his face. The King stared at the new comer, as well as the two Seigaku players.

"Excuse me, Atobe-kun," Coach Saito said quietly with his meaningful smile, "would you mind if I have a word with you?"

Fuji stared at the coach, and then at Atobe who looked he was about to refuse at that moment. But then Coach Saito did something that caught the genius' attention—he pulled Atobe an inch closer to himself until he was able to whisper something on the King's ear.

This kept Fuji staring.

It was such a close distance... and to be talking to Atobe in such close proximity. Fuji stared and blinked.

"Fuji!" Eiji pressed on sounding scared, "I told you Tezuka's on the other line! He sounded colder and on the edge than usual! Go cheer him up!"

Fuji took the phone to his ear while his eyes watched the coach and Atobe moving away on the other direction. Whatever the coach said to Atobe made the King change his mind... but what could it be about? The genius couldn't help wondering... and he took note of the fact that Coach Saito seemed greatly interested to the King.

_Atobe..._

_But then Tezuka was on the other line..._

"Hello?" he said at once after snapping out of stupor.

"Hello? Fuji?"

Fuji's eyes widened as he heard Tezuka's voice.

"T-Tezuka?" he breathed, his reaction quite uncontainable as memories of his old friend came rushing to his mind, together with all the emotions he has bottled up for this person for a long time... and now he heard Tezuka's voice and other things were wiped out of his head, "it's Tezuka, isn't?"

"Are you okay?" was the sharp question that made the genius blink.

"H-huh? What do you mean...?"

"Where are you now? Who are you with?"

"Tezuka... I don't understand..."

Fuji meant it. He actually doesn't understand many things that day and here he was still called a _genius! _Was that all for show? Then why couldn't he understand anything at all?

"Fuji," Tezuka's voice has suddenly found its ground again, "just tell me who are you with..."

"I'm with Eiji now..." Fuji said slowly, mindful not to say Atobe's name. And that made him wonder.

"I... I see..."

Abrupt silence came after this and for a moment even Fuji didn't know what to say. He was talking to Tezuka and here he was standing in silence just when he thought he had plenty of things to say to him.

"Tezuka? Aren't you going to say anything? You're calling from Germany, aren't you?"

"About that..."

The genius paused and allowed his former captain to end his sentence.

"I am currently outside the campus gate... would you mind picking me up?"

If Fuji thought he had received the shock of this day by being kissed consecutively, he was proven wrong. Beside him, Eiji saw the apparent reaction and became very worried.

"H-hey, Fuji? What's wrong? Fuji!? Ack—oi!"

For the Seigaku genius suddenly ran away in a hurry without another word.

"Fuji!"

The genius went on his way with a bead of sweat drop at the side of his face. There was nothing that was registering on his mind any more except for the fact that Tezuka was _there._

_But why...? How...? Impossible...!_

And he went on away, dashing without any other thought in mind with his hair flying behind him.

* * *

Outside the grand gate of the camp stood a tall young man in a green jacket with a large tennis bag behind him.

He clicked his phone off and stared far away from the gate with a determined look on his eyes.

What made him return— only _he_ alone knows.

But it was a fact— Tezuka Kunimitsu has returned.

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**~TBC~**_

_A/N: And the FOURTH came to join the LOVE CYCLE~_

_EVERYTHING CHANGES!_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

*******King's Apple*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_I'm feeling "BRILLIANT" from all the support!_**

Thank you, thank you everyone!

*CHEERS for being able to READ THIS*

**Tezuka's back! That is certain!**

**BEHOLD the power of the KING vs THE REAL DEAL!**

**And does Ecstasy have anything to do about it?**

_The Love-Quadrangle now begins in this-_

**_-EXTREME DRAMA/EXTREME FLUFF/EXTREME ROMANCE/AND FOUR LOVE/Action packed-_**

_in this next_

**_King's Apple chapter-_**

* * *

_**XIV**_

* * *

Fuji was running... breathless.

If anyone had seen him in a dash like that they would automatically think that something was wrong or that someone was in trouble for the genius was running like his life depended on it. He rushed outside the building with no intention to stop—he went on like there were neither walls nor trees blocking his way— he has even forgotten the sound of his uneven breathes and unconscious of how he was stressing his legs in running.

All he knew was that he wanted to get outside the gate. Someone was there—waiting for him.

He would even fly if he could—how he wished he got wings.

The sky was blue outside and the wind fairly refreshing but it was not noticed by the only soul running outside.

Fuji Syuusuke forgot everything around him, he just ran with a clear thing on his mind- _Tezuka was back._

Fuji bit his lips and his eyes hardened.

_If this was a lie... and if this was a dream... he was afraid he wouldn't be able to bear it any longer. If he opens the gate and it was empty... he was afraid he would crumble to pieces..._

His heart was thumping irregularly. His mind was racing unreasonably. He knew his whole being was being driven by that strong force like magnet... that strong man that had always been deep in his heart... and the thought of him was driving Fuji into madness.

_Tezuka...!  
_

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu quietly remained standing on the gate, aware that cameras were directed on his way. The former Seigaku captain averted his eyes to the camera on his left and stared at it. Then he looked back at the gate once he realized that it has started moving.

The gate vibrated to each side and opened before him. The former captain waited expectantly.

That was when Tezuka saw two people standing on the other side and already waiting for him.

The first person that caught Tezuka's eyes as the gate droned to the side was one of the coaches of the camp that he had seen so often in the short period that he stayed there. Tezuka wasn't surprise to see him at all. What made his eyes flicker for a second was the next man he saw standing beside the coach.

The dark haired young man was standing there with his familiar aura of oozing confidence... that young man whose signature mole under his eye was very familiar to Tezuka...

The Hyotei captain and King, _Keigo Atobe_.

The moment their eyes laid on each other a sudden intensity filled the air. Coach Saito, who was the first one to see Tezuka Kunimitsu outside the gate and decided to have Keigo Atobe accompany him to greet an old friend, felt the change in the atmosphere. He knew the rivalry between the two knowing he was one of those people scheming in the camp and observing them most of the time, but he didn't know both would emit such unfriendly aura.

What happened to their camaraderie while working together as both middle schoolers?

Even Atobe was surprised at the weight of Tezuka's gaze on him but he was more than ready to return it nonetheless.

_This guy..._

And the King ended up smirking.

"So you've returned?" he said, stepping forward with his straightforward manner.

Tezuka kept his eyes at Atobe but said nothing. He stood there with a hand on the strap of his bag and waited for the gate to fully open. He looked the same to Atobe—that determined gaze with nothing in mind save winning. He was the ultimate wall of those aspiring to get stronger—this man.

But Atobe does not only see him as a wall against tennis any longer. If Tezuka Kunimitsu can stand there calmly, he, Atobe, on the other hand was boiling inside.

_Why now...?_ Atobe clutched his fist and set his jaw.

Things are bound to change around him...

"Atobe," the former Seigaku captain said quietly with still eyes and for a moment the King thought he saw a flash of something dark in the man's face, "it's been awhile. I hope no one on my team troubled you while I was gone."

"..." the King kept his face straight but his eyes glinted the next second, "Not really. They can handle themselves fine... more than I had expected from them considering they are all out of control. Don't get me wrong, but I don't believe I've ever seen such a group... Don't tell me you've been worrying about them ever since you came to Germany?"

Tezuka's silence confirmed it and this didn't amuse Atobe at all.

"You never change at all. You're still the same 'captain'... and here I thought you've already left that in your pillar. But to have you return now from Germany... are you underestimating them?"

Tezuka paused for a moment, before closing his eyes quietly.

"I am not here for that alone... I came because I have things I needed to attend to," the former captain looked straight at the King, "important things I needed to see."

Atobe immediately thought of Fuji and this didn't add to his good side.

"Is that so?"

Both players continued giving each other a strong look even though the gate has completely opened.

It made everything uncomfortable for the only coach around them who looks from one player to another.

"Well..." the coach started, uncertain of the origin of the men's biting taste, "a visitor from such a far place. Welcome back, Tezuka-kun."

Tezuka easily moved his eyes to the coach and gave a short bow.

"Thank you for having me again."

Coach Saito smiled and shook hands with Tezuka.

"For you to return in such short notice, what you came back for must truly be urgent."

Tezuka nodded but he didn't say much about the matter.

"Well, greetings aside," the coach continued, opening his arms in welcome, "we might as well continue this inside. I'm sure the Seigaku tennis club would be delighted to see you again."

Tezuka nodded and was about to take a step when he saw something that made him stop. The King watched as the former Seigaku captain stopped on his tracks and looked pass their shoulders with round eyes. It was as if he saw something just beyond them. With this reaction, Atobe also looked behind him but even without confirming it with his own eyes—he knew who it was that Tezuka saw.

There was no need to confirm it with that kind of eyes from Tezuka for Atobe had seen that before—that expression only seen by one lone soul in the middle of the forest not so long ago...

A look that was reserved only for _him._

And Atobe saw him too, standing a few meters from them with uneven breathes and beads of sweat on his face. The Seigaku genius who seemed to have heard the arrival of his former captain—and went on his way in such a manner. The moment the King saw him, he couldn't help the turbulent feeling in his heart for Fuji was only looking at Tezuka—only at Tezuka. The King doubted the genius had realized he was there too.

It made him uneasy.

Fuji Syuusuke stopped running the moment his eyes caught a glimpse of that tall man with his familiar spectacle. There was no doubt about it—that man's pose and that man's stare— there was no mistaking who it was—

_Tezuka!_

Fuji's head swirled. His emotions reached its peak, his senses too keen to all sound. His heart was pummelling inside his chest he was afraid it would burst out any second. How can a man like him possess such dangerous physical abnormalities and not die from it?

_It's really Tezuka._

The moment these words flashed on his mind, the genius' emotions calmed.

_...!?_

Fuji blinked and saw Tezuka clearly with his eyes. The man was walking toward him now and the closer he got, the more Fuji's heart started to ease down. A step closer and everything started to be at peace in him. His senses slowly returned to normal and his breathings began to calm. He could see Tezuka walking toward him... he could see Tezuka looking only at him...

_What is this feeling? My chest... has stopped pounding... but the beat is clear... I am calming down... why?_

"Fuji,"

The genius blinked as he realized Tezuka was already in front of him and giving him that familiar smile only he and those closer to them knows. This woke Fuji from his confused state and even brought back the light on his eyes.

_For me to calm down like this just because he's around... _he thought as he closed his lips, _this untroubled feeling... this ease...this strength... it has been a long time..._

And Fuji understood more than ever, the meaning of this man standing before him.

_Tezuka... I..._

Fuji stood straight and smiled too.

"Welcome back."

The two stared at each other with such intimacy it annoyed one particular person at hand.

"Look at that," Coach Saito wondered, "these two... could it be...?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," muttered a cold voice and the coach watched as his companion marched toward the two with closed fists. It was agitating and somewhat offending that he, Keigo Atobe, the star of this show was being overshadowed—it was an insult!

_Like hell he'll let that happen!_

If Fuji could only see Tezuka that moment, then _he_ will make sure that _he _will be seen too.

To be 'overshadowed' was new to him... he needed to create more light if necessary...

"You look different," Tezuka was saying as he reached a hand unexpectedly to the genius's hair. Fuji blinked as he realized the former captain has reached for his tied hair, "this suits you very much."

"I think so too," said a voice that made Fuji's heart do a summersault.

_That voice...?_

Looking around, Fuji's eyes rounded as he saw Keigo Atobe standing just behind the captain with those familiar raised eyebrows of his. The King caught the genius' eyes who suddenly felt apprehensive by how Atobe was looking at him. A swirl of nervousness and uncertainty came over the genius.

"A-Atobe..." he breathed, stepping away from Tezuka a little and staring at the King with flickering eyes.

Tezuka saw the apparent change and turned to Atobe with a little curt on his eyebrows.

"I thought he'd look more _beautiful_ with that band on his hair so I especially ordered it from London," Atobe grinned at the expression Tezuka was making but he was more concerned of Fuji finally seeing him. And was glad he was seen. Glad also that Fuji looked uncertain. His 75% was finally showing.

"You gave it to him?" Tezuka's voice sounded distant as he gave Atobe a look.

"Of course."

"Why?"

The sharp gaze Tezuka gave Atobe confirmed the King's intuition even more.

"I have a hobby of keeping eyes on beautiful things." He remarked meaningfully.

Tezuka stared at him as if weighing Atobe's answer.

"For something that came from London," Fuji found himself saying all of a sudden, "you've got a good way of throwing it on the floor, Atobe."

Atobe flushed a color of red that somewhat amused the genius.

"I purposely threw it down so you'd notice it..." he grunted.

Fuji chuckled and the two eyed each other somewhat a close manner.

Tezuka saw it— Atobe made sure of that and this above all kept him in high spirits.

"You guys," said another voice and the three players looked at Coach Saito who was making his way toward them, "I hate to break up the reunion but don't you think we should be heading back? Tezuka-kun, you're aware that they are preparing for the Foreign Expedition, right? I made sure the director got a list of that, did he give it to you?"

"He showed it to me," Tezuka straightened, "I told him I'll return with them."

"Well, if that is the case then we should happily go straight to the camp,"

"Wait,"

They all looked at the genius who looked like he was about to say something.

"Is something the matter, Fuji?" the former Seigaku captain asked as he turned to his friend.

Fuji looked at Tezuka for awhile before exchanging looks with Atobe.

Atobe frowned and shook his head. The genius kept his eyes on the King before closing his eyes.

"No... it's nothing. The coach is right...let's head back."

* * *

Shiraishi was walking along the corridor in silent stupor when people walking outside caught his eyes. He immediately recognized Fuji, Atobe and that coach but the fourth person walking with them nearly robbed him of breath.

Of all the impossibilities in the world... To have Tezuka Kunimitsu return...

_What...? No way...!_

And at that particular moment, Shiraishi could have sworn Fuji looked at him too.

It made his heart beat fast.

_Fuji-kun...  
_

* * *

"TEZUKA!"

It was more than a greeting—it was a chaotic outburst of every member of the Seigaku tennis club the moment Tezuka and Fuji reached the room where everybody was in. The gloomy room that had been full of dead bodies half an hour ago was now full of life and energy from the reawakened dead.

"Why's the captain here?" Momoshiro asked with his own wide grin as Oishi and the rest gathered around their former captain, "Hell, I feel upbeat than ever—even after drinking that disgusting stuff!"

A pair of glasses flashed dangerously and Momoshiro felt a dark aura behind him.

"You were saying?" Inui said quietly that made the Dunk Smash player jump away.

"It's great to see you so soon, Tezuka!" Kawamura said looking genuinely happy, "I thought it would take years before I see you again."

"Thank you," Tezuka smiled and turned his eyes to his friends, "I'm sorry I had to leave before all of you could return."

"Heh? So you knew we were returning?" Oishi asked, smiling.

"Ah," the former captain nodded, "it has been mentioned to me."

He looked over to Echizen and Kaidoh.

"I wasn't worried one bit." He told them quietly.

Both Kaidoh and Echizen looked uncomfortable away, making the others grin and tease them.

Fuji liked the scene he was witnessing as he stood by the door.

"You should really join them too you know," he said with a smile to the person behind him, "Eiji."

"But I told you," Eiji said with dark circles around his eyes, "Tezuka really sounded mean to me on the phone... I wonder what food he ate before coming here."

"That is strange," Fuji said as he watched the rest quietly.

"You think so too?"

"Not really... but he kept on asking... who I was with..."

"Really? What do you suppose he meant by that?"

Fuji watched Tezuka for awhile as the other members gather around him. It was not a rare sight—for Tezuka to be surrounded by people. Strong players have the power to draw people close to them... a characteristic Tezuka had often displayed. Be it enemies or friends, he would always successfully get them around him... it was a fact that Fuji had known for a long time.

_That's why I..._

"I still can't believe this," Oishi said in a force calm voice, "Tezuka, how come you're here? Don't you have your training in Germany or something?"

"I am yet to be a fully student there," the captain said quietly, "I still need to pass a few requirements and paper works from our school but I don't see any problems with that at all. I had to go there early because they wanted to show me the system around and to make sure I sign up. I'll go back there as soon as everything is settled."

"So you're only waiting for your papers," Inui pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose, "that explains why you are here. I thought you're going to participate in the Foreign Exchange challenge."

Tezuka's eyes softened.

"I was told Fuji and Echizen managed to get places." He looked over to them and transfixed his eyes at the genius, "congratulations. Well done."

Echizen turned his cap down while Fuji smiled a little.

Inside his mind— his decision was still shaking. Eiji suddenly nudged him from behind and whispered on his ear.

"Aren't you being awfully distant, Fuji?" the red head said, "aren't you suppose to be by his side?"

"W-what are you saying?" Fuji looked over at Tezuka and felt the desire to talk to him top, but somehow, something was stopping him. Eiji's eyes narrowed.

"Fuji! This is your chance!"

Fuji nudged Eiji back and remained silent. Even if he was to ask Tezuka personally why the captain returned, the idea that something was troubling Tezuka weighed on his mind too. Tezuka sounded angry... and the captain was asking who he was with...why? Did he return because of him? Or was it all merely a coincidence?

"Our Echizen got everyone by the edge again, Captain!" Momoshiro said as he strangled the freshman, "he was all into the game—and being his usual mada mada dane attitude!"

"G-get off, Momo-senpai!"

"Unlike you, you mean," the grunt Kaidoh gave was more than Momoshiro could take who jumped into the bait at once.

"Like you managed things pretty easily in this camp too, eh?"

"Hey," Kawamura raised a hand to stop the two.

"So Tezuka," Oishi went on conversationally, "how long can you stay?"

"Indeed," Inui nodded his head with eye glasses flashing, "the Foreign Expedition is already today so you returning at such a time is too unforeseen. Unless you have other motives."

The megane guy looked pointedly at Fuji who blinked in surprise. Tezuka looked at him too and the others looked from the captain to the genius.

"What's going on?" Momoshiro started, blinking while Eiji snickered in the background, making Fuji sigh.

Tezuka closed his eyes and looked at his former school mate.

"Three days from now." He replied.

Fuji looked taken aback for a moment as the others went on with their reactions.

And he kept his own.

Only three days and Tezuka will go back to Germany?

* * *

Atobe was on the move as he walked around the corridor with fist still closed toward his room. The sudden appearance of the Seigaku captain in his midst has taken a toll to him that day and all he wanted to do was take a shower. Lots of things has happened that day— but with a shower he would cool down once more. If only he had his pool around then he would've gladly drop himself to it to cool his mind and body.

But he needed to hurry. He left Fuji alone with Tezuka because the Seigaku tennis club had to see him—but that won't be happening again. The more he was not on the scene, the more his light would disappear from Fuji's eyes. The fact that Fuji nearly forgot about him still got him on the edge, but he was satisfied with the expression he got from the genius when he was reminded.

He was after all, fighting a battle. And it was not a losing one at that.

* * *

Oshitari Yushi crossed his arms as he stood around everyone else in the lounging area where Tezuka Kunimitsu was being greeted and welcomed by most of the players. Others were greeting him formally like Sanada, Tachibana and Yukimura while others were particularly friendly like the rest of the younger members.

Seigaku players looked like they've just been given a golden medal. The Hyotei genius kept his eyes at the former Seigaku captain and frowned at the serious situation at hand.

He had often implied that Tezuka was the reason Atobe was not winning Fuji at all... but now that he saw Tezuka as well, he couldn't deny the fact that he was indeed Atobe's strongest opponent. This monstrous character who has taken more than enough for him... and still deserve it...

For Atobe to be fighting a strong person like this, even he, _Oshitari_, would doubt the winning side.

Oshitari travelled his eyes around and then smirked to himself.

To find that the three top characters on the list of people he wanted to see the reaction were nowhere to be found amused him. Especially his captain who was nowhere in sight. Does Atobe even know Tezuka's back?

"Interesting," his glasses flashed before him and the Hyotei genius started walking away, "what are you gonna do about this, Atobe? And I wonder you too... Fuji-kun."

In the middle of the crowd, Tezuka raised his head and searched for someone with a little frown.

"Looking for Fuji?"

The former Seigaku captain looked behind him and saw Inui and Eiji standing behind him. Inui looked particularly serious while Eiji looked hesitant.

"I don't really think we should tell you this, Tezuka," Eiji muttered looking uncomfortable, "well—I wanted Fuji to tell you himself but knowing him, he'll just bottle it to himself up again."

Tezuka straightened and turned his attention to his team mates.

Inui's glasses flashed.

"Would you mind if this data master fills you up with valid information, Tezuka?"

* * *

Fuji stood quietly outside the door of his dormitory.

He was there to get his phone and unconsciously he forgot about the event with his roommate. How can he forget such a thing? Then he remembered Tezuka's arrival has wiped all other things on his mind. Surely Shiraishi would be upset if he heard that... Come to think of it, Fuji didn't remember seeing Shiraishi on the lounge where everyone was gathered.

_Shiraishi's also serious about me..._ the genius thought simply and his eyes flickered, _and Atobe... what did Atobe feel when he saw Tezuka? He knows how I feel about Tezuka... it must be painful... I'm really selfish... not knowing how he felt back then must be frustrating for Atobe... _

The genius clutched his fists.

Indeed, Tezuka has returned, but does that really change anything? From what he heard, Tezuka only returned because of his unfinished business... why was he getting his hopes up for? Everything was the same for the two of them.

Though, Tezuka did mention that his hair suits him a lot.

Fuji blushed at the memory and then decided to open the door.

He was just about to touch the handle of the door when it opened mechanically—followed by the appearance of Shiraishi Kuranosuke who seemed taken aback at the presence before him.

"F-Fuji-kun?"

Fuji blinked and the two stared at each other for a long time. That was when the genius noticed the Shitenhouji captain holding his phone. He then remembered the captain holding it the last time they spoke too.

"Shiraishi-kun...that..."

He pointed at the phone while Shiraishi raised a hand. That was when the captain sighed and decided to open the door wide for the genius.

"Fuji... let me explain something."

* * *

"So that sums it up," Inui finished as Tezuka listened to him while they stood outside the veranda of the cafe, "Fuji's been attacked multiple times for reasons I can comprehend and somehow Atobe's been the one protecting him. It's not that we couldn't do anything—it's more like Fuji has kept this from us ever since you disappeared. I don't blame Fuji however. His display of character was just so like him... and you can say he has grown a lot after that. We were only notified of these numerous attack after the last one with our former senpai _who attacked you before_ transpired in the forest. It was the Hyotei club who got Fuji's back then... and also that Shitenhouji captain, Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

Tezuka looked up at hearing the name.

"It may sound out of your concern," Eiji said, looking slightly flustered for speaking about the matter, "and you may disregard it all together—but Fuji actually tried to stand on his own during those times without you. You're so mean—Tezuka! Leaving Fuji in shambles like that!"

"Eiji," Oishi warned with a look at his partner, "it's not Tezuka's fault."

Eiji pouted and then crossed his arms and looked away.

"It looked that way to me," he muttered to himself, "Just because you can't reciprocate his feelings doesn't mean you should not care for him altogether."

"Eiji!" Oishi shook his head but then noticed that Tezuka has stood up from where he was standing.

The three seniors watched as their former captain straightened his back and looked up at them with his usual and familiar unwavering determined expression.

"I see... so that's how it was."

"Huh?" the three stared at Tezuka in surprised.

Tezuka eyed them quietly.

"I returned because of the last phone call we had... I knew something bad was happening and couldn't set aside the feeling that it was something concerning me... It turned out I was right."

He turned to his friends looking seriously grim it sent chills down their spines.

"And that last phone call on Fuji's phone..."

"Last call?" Eiji repeated, blinking, "you called on Fuji's phone?"

Tezuka's eyes narrowed.

* * *

_Is that why Tezuka was so angry?_

This thought didn't leave Fuji as he heard Shiraishi Kuranosuke tell him about the fiasco with Tezuka on his phone. He couldn't seriously believe that Shiraishi said that on Tezuka, but somehow he felt slightly relieved of it. It made him see Shiraishi in another light also.

"Thinking about Tezuka pushed me on the edge," Shiraishi was explaining looking slightly put out, "I couldn't help it... when I saw you... I felt I just need to do something to prove to you... how serious I am."

Fuji looked up from where he was sitting, which was on his bed, to his roommate who was standing in the middle of the room with one hand at the back of his neck, looking sincerely sorry.

"I know I shouldn't have done it... but Fuji-kun... I really like you." He looked Fuji in the eye, and then continued on looking like a boy who was confessing to a childhood friend in a flustered way— "It's okay if you don't like me the way I do—but since I'm not giving up—I hope you'd let me like you still. I don't think it's possible to stop what I'm feeling right now... sorry but... am I really asking too much if I ask you to let me like you?"

"S-Shiraishi-kun..." Fuji blinked, feeling suddenly dumb. To like someone without asking something in return—that was something he couldn't... even he wouldn't... But then he saw Shiraishi's expression and felt his resolve melting.

Fuji stared at Shiraishi for some time. The Shitenhouji captain's eyes didn't leave him—not even for a second. Shiraishi looked so serious... Fuji had to admit that he was moved...he just had to admire people like that... people like _himself._

It took the Seigaku genius a moment to smile.

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize," he said with a smile at the captain, "we are all driven by our emotions... I guess accepting your feeling isn't such a bad idea, Shiraishi-kun."

A twinkle came on the Shitenhouji captain's eyes—a twinkle of life Fuji didn't know his answer could give.

"Really? You really mean it!?"

Fuji smiled again and stood up.

"But Shiraishi-kun... I don't really want to raise your hopes up."

But Shiraishi was no longer listening as he raised a fist and pulled it energetically back as if he has just won the nationals cup. Fuji watched him and felt sudden warmth envelop his chest.

"Though, since Tezuka is back, you're the one whose gonna explain everything to him." The genius was saying as they went out of the room with the captain behind him. They walked outside the corridor together.

"That is a scary thought," Shiraishi muttered as he scratched his head looking problematic, "how can I defeat Tezuka-kun in your heart, Fuji?"

"Hm? Well... I've been asking the same question... I just don't think it possible."

Shiraishi gazed at Fuji.

"Heh... that is not right."

Fuji felt Shiraishi put an arm around his waist all of a sudden.

"Eh? S-Shiraishi-kun!?"

Shiraishi pulled him around till they were too close—it was like an invitation for a dance with the captain's face too close to him.

"Since you've accepted my feelings, then I'm not holding back," Shiraishi said with a smile on his lips as he pulled the genius closer, "you won't mind, right? Fuji-kun?"

"This is really not what I had in mind," Fuji answered back, raising a hand and pinching Shiraishi's right cheek. "Teasing me like this would only bring you trouble. Would you please let me go?"

"Trouble?" Shiraishi said in mock innocence, "Please! I'm a guy who looks for trouble!"

"So it seemed," said a cold voice.

Both Shiraishi and Fuji looked up and saw Keigo Atobe staring at them both with his eyebrows twitching irritably. Fuji felt a sweat drop fell on the side of his face.

"A-Atobe..."

The King immediately pulled Fuji and took the genius to his arms with that annoyed look on his face.

"You've got nerves to be doing that, Shiraishi."

Fuji stared at the two captains whose auras were sending thunder around him.

"You two..."

Shiraishi smirked at Atobe and put an arm on his own waist.

"Atobe-kun, chill out," he said sarcastically, "we were just fooling around, nah, Fuji-kun?"

A nerve popped up on Atobe's forehead.

"Go find other people to fool around with. I cannot stand you."

"Atobe," Fuji put a hand on the King's shoulder but was ignored. He realized then that the King was really on the edge. The King's eyes were sharp and the curt on his eyebrows more than his usual.

But Shiraishi was not to be stopped as he took a step forward.

"Atobe-kun," the Shitenhouji captain said with a strange look of sarcasm on his face, "you're just like me. Don't act like you own Fuji."

Atobe's clutch on the Seigaku genius' arms tightened and his jaws set. It was a signal Fuji had so often seen. But before the genius could say anything, another person arrived in that hallowed corridor and his statement sent their world in utter confusion.

"Then... who exactly owns Fuji?"

Fuji, Atobe and Shiraishi all looked at the new comer—tall, handsome, and the very epitome of the word strong— Tezuka Kunimitsu has arrived on the scene.

Fuji felt a sweat cold run down his back as he stared at this new presence. To have Tezuka find him in such a situation... and to be saying such remarks...?

Shiraishi looked like he swallowed a tennis ball while Atobe stood his ground.

The four stared at each other as extreme silence filled the air.

And somehow, both Atobe and Shiraishi were thinking the same.

_The battle starts... now._

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**~TBC~**_

_A/N: I'll be raising the TEMPERATURE in the NEXT CHAPTER!_

_To help Fuji from cold sweat! *grins*_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

*******King's Apple*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_If I THANK you guys enough_**

**_WOULD it be okay to end this story? xD_**

I know but really THANKS A MILLION for LOVING THIS!

***TRAPS*** are amazing. They can take down both the victim and maker!

Innocent or not—you're still responsible!

**"Trap? Don't kid with me. I invented that."~King-sama**

**Atobe doesn't look happy TODAY!**

_Then LET us take a step to another_

**_-EXTREME DRAMA/EXTREME FLUFF/EXTREME ROMANCE/AND FOUR LOVE/Action packed story-_**

_in this next_

**_King's Apple chapter-_**

* * *

_**XV**_

* * *

A bead of sweat slid down the side of Fuji Syuusuke's face as an alarming tension grew within him. It wasn't only him, the people around him felt it too— those three standing around him whose auras were more than what that narrowed corridor could handle—

On his right stood Keigo Atobe, the Hyotei captain and King-sama of those who knows him; on his left stood Kuranosuke Shiraishi, the Shitenhouji captain and the perfect tennis player with his Bible; and just beyond them with his eyes as sharp as ever was the infamous Seigaku former captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka, who also happens to be Fuji's close friend and said to be one of the strongest players of their generation.

To think that these three fearsome captains were gathered there in that corridor for a reason Fuji could still not comprehend was something that bothered him deeply.

"Tezuka," the Seigaku genius manage to find his voice after his friend's sudden declaration, "what are you doing here?"

Tezuka, who has been eyeing Atobe and Shiraishi with an inexpressive face, averted his eyes to Fuji.

"I'm looking for you. We need to talk. Let's go."

_Talk? _Fuji blinked.

"Oi, oi... don't you think that's just taking advantage of your position, Tezuka?"

Both Seigaku players looked at the owner of the voice.

It was none other than the King who was eyeing Tezuka with gleaming eyes. Shiraishi stared at Atobe hard.

"Atobe?" Fuji whispered, suddenly feeling the intensity on his heart increasing.

"And your question just a while ago," Atobe continued with eyes transfixed at his old rival, with his hand still around the genius, "'Who exactly owns Fuji?' you say? Are we just going to leave it at that? Why not answer it now? And besides, asking such a question, one would think you're jealous... ahn?"

_Atobe!_ Fuji felt his heart tightened and his cling on the King's arm tightened, _don't tell me... _

Tezuka and the King stared at each other and the genius was sure he saw sparks of fire emitting from both. To have Atobe confront Tezuka... and to have Tezuka answer back... he never thought it'd come to this.

There was a short pause from the former captain. Then out of nowhere, the Seigaku captain looked down at the arm around Fuji's waist that made his eyebrows curt. This surprised the genius too.

_Tezuka?_

"That question was as it is," the tall man said without batting an eye as he looked Atobe straight in the eye again, "I am asking who you think really owns Fuji..."

Atobe's face darkened.

"Why are you so confident in asking that?" he shot at the Seigaku captain hotly, remembering that particular day in the past, deep in the forest where Tezuka and Fuji were standing and the genius was denied. Atobe had seen many sides of the genius up until now and for the first time since then he realized the face that Fuji made when Tezuka refused him by not staying, "I don't think you have the right to ask even if you are his captain, Tezuka. You simply don't own him in that way. You don't understand the situation at all."

If in a sense that was what Tezuka was implying, then Atobe would just have to make it clear—that as long as this Seigaku captain do not admit it directly—then there's no way he was involving himself in their matter romantically. If Tezuka was implying that he owns Fuji as a Seigaku member then... Tezuka does not have any chance of owning Fuji at all!

_A person who left Fuji that time... does not have any right to take him from me anymore!_

Tezuka Kunimitsu stared at the King for a moment before opening his lips with his glasses flashing—

"I understand the situation perfectly."

Atobe's eyes wavered.

Tezuka closed his eyes quietly and said, "In my absence you and Shiraishi both have developed feelings for Fuji and is now trying to win him... thus actually thinking someone's going to 'own' him. In that sense, I can understand."

Tezuka's eyes found Fuji and flickered its meaning to the genius whose mind zapped in attention at being given such a meaningful look.

_What... Tezuka?_

Both Atobe and Shiraishi felt it as a threat and both thought the same line—

_Could Tezuka be...?!_

"You guys," Fuji breathed as he managed to find his voice again, "t-this is not the time to be talking about this..."

"Fuji,"

Tezuka's voice cut deep on the genius' heart like a knife and even if he tried not looking affected, his nerves failed him as he saw the expression Tezuka was making. He wasn't even sure if what he was seeing was true...

_What's this feeling...?_

At that time, even Atobe's heart wavered.

_Tezuka... you..._

"I think though," the former captain continued, "that even without asking...the answer is quite clear."

The former captain remained looking steadily at the genius who felt his heart thundering.

"You're the real one who knows the answer to that, Fuji." Tezuka finished gently.

And with all eyes on him, Fuji Syuusuke felt overwhelmed. Tezuka knew it all along, how he felt for him. But for the captain to say much was more than he could handle—it was enough to make him dizzy.

Atobe glanced down at Fuji and didn't like what he saw. Tezuka was such a smart ass, he thought grudgingly, knowing Fuji's real heart was so damn unfair... how was he suppose to fight with that when indeed, it was so obvious? Fuji loves Tezuka no matter how the world turns... how was he, Atobe, suppose to fight that kind of odd?

_You're seriously asking that now?_ said a voice inside his head and his dilemma grew.

"I think you're wrong, Tezuka-kun..."

Heads turned sharply to the Shitenhouji captain who was smiling at Tezuka for no reason.

_Shiraishi? _Both Atobe and Fuji thought as they watched the other captain raise his head to face Tezuka.

"Nobody really owns, Fuji, right, Fuji-kun?" he smiled at the genius who blinked back at him, "otherwise I won't be hitting on him with my all if someone's actually gotten him already... oh yeah, even if he does like someone—then all I have to do is to take him, right?"

The crease on Tezuka's eyebrows increased as he watched Shiraishi walk near Fuji and placed a hand on top of the genius' head.

"Eh?" blinked the genius who was still too overwhelmed to understand what was going on. The next he knew was that Shiraishi was already in front of him, leaning too close to him and smiling at him care freely.

"Don't sweat it, Fuji-kun. You'll be mine soon enough. Remember our kiss? That won't be the last, I promise you."

Fuji's eyes rounded. Tezuka's form became rigid.

"And just where the hell did that come from?" the King's hand shot out of nowhere and plastered itself on Shiraishi Kuranosuke's face as he forced it away, "don't get too close, you damn flirt—!"

He pushed Kuranosuke away with blades on his eyes and put an arm around Fuji too.

"You're not going to get any of that anymore, you bastard, everybody knows Fuji's mine." Atobe firmly stated with a sharp look at Shiraishi and then to Tezuka, "so you've finally come through your feelings, Tezuka?"

Tezuka and Atobe stared at each other again—hard and clear.

"If you're saying yes, then say so," Shiraishi muttered as he placed his hands on his waist and shook his head, "otherwise you don't have the rights to compete with us even if you're Tezuka-kun... because not being bold about your feelings is an embarrassment for the two of us here."

A change in Tezuka's facial expression confirmed to all that the Shitenhouji captain has hit a very dangerous nerve. It made Shiraishi both smile and feel nervous.

_I'm really digging my own grave... well, it's not like Atobe's not doing the same._

"Shiraishi," Fuji said in bare whisper as he stared from his roommate to his former captain. Then he let his eyes rest on Tezuka who remained quiet for a moment with eyes closed. Indeed, it seemed like the former Seigaku captain was fighting some inner battle... in a very calm way.

When he opened his eyes, a glint from them startled the two other captains.

"I do not really need to explain myself to the two of you... this is something I wanted to tell Fuji on my own. But since it has come to this then listen very well—I came back for Fuji. Nothing else mattered for my return."

If there was an explosion outside the camp, the people now standing in that corridor wouldn't have been able to hear it for the bombshell the Seigaku captain has just let out was enough to make silence deafening for them all.

And it was Fuji Syuusuke whose face was technically flushed in red who was the most affected by the sudden confession. Atobe and Shiraishi both stood there, too numb to react with beads of sweat on either sides of their faces.

"Tezuka..." Fuji started, unable to get out of his haziness, "that..."

Tezuka nodded with eyes not leaving the genius' blue.

"I came for you, Fuji."

Fuji felt a flutter in his stomach and something at the back of his mind told him to come near his old friend—he didn't see any reason to hold back either so willingly he tried to take a step toward Tezuka—

But strong arms stopped him and the next thing Fuji knew, Atobe was pulling him back.

And he was reminded of the King once again.

"Atobe..." Fuji blinked and the voice at the back of his mind disappeared. How can he just waltz in to Tezuka's side when there was also this person beside him?

"Don't joke with me," the King's voice was on the edge as he kept Fuji close, "I don't think that's gonna be as easy as that, Tezuka."

Tezuka gave Atobe a grim look as the King eyed him darkly.

"Let him go." The Seigaku captain said, taking a step forward with an amount of seriousness on his face.

"Why?" Atobe went on, his eyes narrowing, "I think you should know this, but _Syuusuke_ and I already had a relationship. You're not the only one that holds something from him."

"Syuusuke?" Tezuka muttered unexpectedly.

"Atobe," Fuji said uncertainly, "you don't really need to..."

"Using all his cards already?" Shiraishi muttered, looking slightly displeased, "you did get ahead of me there though."

"Is that true, Fuji?" this question was addressed to the genius by his captain with such stillness but it still made the Seigaku genius nervous as he looked Tezuka in the eye. Yet, somehow... he does not have the heart to admit it to him.

"Y-yeah..."

Tezuka's eyes rounded—another reaction that was never seen occasionally in terms other than tennis.

Atobe looked triumphantly at the Seigaku captain and deliberately slid his arms on Fuji's neck line, making even Shiraishi shot him a look of jealousy.

"That's not the gist of it at all," he declared slyly, giving Tezuka a gleaming look as he pulled Fuji more, "What are you being so shy for, Syuusuke? Won't we tell them how we did _it_ halfway too?"

Shiraishi's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets as he heard this—the same could be said for Tezuka and Fuji.

"Enough already, Atobe!" the genius said, looking slightly put out, "don't say anymore—"

"Who's the bastard now, you King of bastards!" Shiraishi jumped between the King and the genius and tried his best to pry Atobe's arm away, "I knew you couldn't be trusted—Atobe!"

"It's part of having a relationship, fool—unlike you whose always stealing kisses from him!"

"Stealing kisses is nothing to that dirty play you did to him—don't halfway me, you bastard—"

"What didyou just—!?"

A jaw tightened and teeth were gritted fiercely and then—

"ENOUGH!" a large voice bellowed—*CRACK* followed by a crashing sound of glass breaking—

Atobe, Fuji and Shiraishi all looked at Tezuka in utter astonishment to see the Seigaku captain with his left hand on the cracked part of the window glass. It appears that the tall man has broken the window with his bare fist in anger.

"Te..." Fuji's eyes bulged and before he knew what was happening, he found his body running toward his friend on its own accord, "Tezuka!"

Atobe and Shiraishi both stared at the crack on the window and at the captain who was already being taken care of by Fuji. Blood was beginning to blotch down the floor.

"Why did you do that?" he was frantically saying, sounding both angry and afraid as he held Tezuka's bleeding hand on his own, "Let's go to the clinic—Tezuka!"

It was then that Tezuka Kunimitsu pulled his arm away from the genius.

The act received astonished glares and disbelief among the other two captains.

"O-oi!" Shiraishi started with eyes wide, "Tezuka-kun!"

Atobe's eyes were fixed on the former Seigaku captain and were eyeing him too with blades on his eyes.

"Tezuka... you bastard..."

Fuji was truly speechless as he stared at Tezuka with flickering eyes. It was the first time that Tezuka ever treated him in such away... and the first time that Tezuka won't even look him in the eye.

_T-Tezuka...?_

The Seigaku captain didn't glance; he didn't even give any signal as he started walking away with his injured palm closed tightly on his side with blood seeping to it. Atobe, Shiraishi and Fuji all watched him go—but there was no way the Seigaku genius would leave it like that— so without a word to the other two captains, he rushed after Tezuka and disappeared around the corner too.

Shiraishi stared after them and closed his lips. Atobe was having the same reaction and the two stared after the Seigaku players with both their fists closed.

* * *

"I wonder if Tezuka's found Fuji... what do you think, Oishi?" Kikumaru asked as he and his partner walked toward the campus right after a practice match. The bell for lunch has just rang and the two Seigaku members are already heading back.

"Hmm? I think he has... Tezuka's always good at finding people... it's like being pulled naturally toward him, you know what I mean?"

"You mean like Tezuka zone?"

"Well, somewhat... though Tezuka's always good at drawing people close to him because he's special."

"Uh-huh... Fuji's special too... in his own way."

Oishi gave a genuine smile and closed his eyes.

"Yeah... having those two in our team still really amazes me sometimes, Eiji."

"Heh?" Kikumaru stared at the vice-captain intently, "they're both really great, right? But Tezuka doesn't give a damn about it and Fuji's just the usual carefree guy who takes being a genius to heart—well, actually he likes being called a genius by his brother most of the time and doesn't care if other people calls him that. I gotta agree though, they're totally on different level than us..."

"I wonder if Fuji's going to continue his tennis career till high school though," Oishi thoughtfully said as they started walking back toward the campus, "Tezuka's already in Germany for that... I wonder what Fuji's planning."

"Before he plans about that he needs to sort out his affair with Tezuka." Eiji answered, looking thoughtful as he sipped on his tumbler, "Fuji's just lame when Tezuka's not around, did you notice that?"

"Inui's mentioned it before, yeah... Fuji's a bit different without Tezuka... but I don't think he's completely helpless. It's Fuji we're talking about after all."

"Oh, I so agree, Oishi!"

"That being said—I don't think any of the Seigaku players should be deemed helpless no matter."

"Eh...? You say some great things some times, nah, Oishi?"

"Sometimes... huh?" the vice captain looked uncertain with his smile.

"Anyways," the red head Seigaku player tilted his head up and stretched his neck, "with the way Tezuka looked, I think he's up to something! Haaah... I hope Fuji's enjoying himself now with Tezuka back for him and all... but ahh, now that I think about it he has other captains he needs to deal with hoho! I really envy Fuji right now~ hum hum~"

"Eiji," Oishi blinked with a sweat drop at the side of his face, "you're acting pretty weird..."

"Am I? But don't you feel a bit curious about his position now?"

"I don't think that's something I can imagine..."

"Exactly!" Eiji toppled his chair back to position which surprised his partner, "this is something you don't see every day! Three captains trying to win one goal—just like in nationals! I'm pretty hyped up for Fuji because of that!"

"And... why is that?"

"We're talking about THREE CAPTAINS!" Eiji insisted on, leaning to his partner and showing him his round eyes, "you don't feel it at all, do you?"

"W-well... i-if I be in Fuji's position, I don't think I'll be happy."

"Eh? Nande?"

"Well... for starters there are three captains around—all of them he considers his friend. How's he supposed to face all of them when his time to choose comes? Though, you can say that he has already made a choice a long time ago, right, Eiji?"

Kikumaru Eiji blinked at his partner and then fell silent for a few moments.

It was once they reached the entrance of the hall that the acrobatic player decided to say what's on his mind.

"If it comes to that, Oishi, don't you think those who won't be chosen just have to bear with it?"

Oishi stopped on his tracks and looked at the read headed who continued—

"I mean... if they really like that person that is... then they gotta bear with it, right?"

It was Oishi's turn to look thoughtful and the first picture that came to his mind was that of the grinning face of Keigo Atobe. The King. The Vice captain had to shake his head and suddenly felt sympathy for Fuji.

"Well... I don't think all of them would be able to bear with that at all haha... it's _him_ after all..."

They were just about to enter when Oishi noticed their data master come out of the door and joined them.

"What's wrong, Inui?" the vice-captain immediately sensed something not right with the megane player.

Inui was frowning deeply as he joined the two and stood across them.

"Well... there's something I don't understand about what Tezuka just told us...about being here for three days."

* * *

It was already half past twelve on the clock. Almost all the players were fussing in the dining hall. The Seigaku table was the noisiest one where Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Kaidoh were all fighting against a plate—

Out of the corner of his eyes, the King watched them with a dissatisfied look on his eyes.

"Hmm... such ruckus from this rowdy bunch..."

"Hey, King!" Choutarou asked, blinking, "aren't you going to eat? Aren't you leaving for Germany today?"

Atobe glared at him—a sweat drop fell down the side of Choutarou's face— and then looked down at his untouched plate quietly. Then Atobe looked opposite him and saw that Oshitari Yushi was watching him with a small smile.

"Don't start." The King snapped, turning his eyes away, knowing that Oshitari has been observing him since he arrived. He was late in the dining hall because he was looking for Fuji around 5th floor and 3rd floor clinic but failed... then to realize he still wasn't here... it made his blood coil.

Oshitari chuckled and then turned back to his food quietly.

_His bad mood over that..._ he thought, glancing also at the Seigaku table... _will ignite further. He's really caught in Fuji's trap. And now that I think about it 'they' are not really there, huh...? It's just like adding oil to the fire..._

He turned to his captain and was surprised at such bad vibe the captain was giving.

_Atobe...?_

* * *

Out of the noisy area and left around the 2nd floor clinic were the two Seigaku players whose been missing the entire feast. The light was bright between them inside the room; Fuji Syuusuke has just neatly wrapped a bandage on Tezuka's injured hand and has just snapped the lid of the medical kit close.

"Does it hurt?" Fuji asked, turning to the man sitting in front of him on the bed.

"Not really," Tezuka answered impassively as he put his injured hand aside as if it was nothing at all. A trouble look filled Fuji's eyes as he saw this and he closed them with a somewhat discomfort face.

Silence filled the two Seigaku seniors for awhile, with Fuji keeping his distance from the captain with eyes hidden under his hair.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said after a moment, making Tezuka look at him straight in the eye, "what if you injure yourself again? Do you know what that would mean, Tezuka?"

The former captain refrained from answering for awhile... and then said—

"Having healed from a previous injury... won't make me afraid for another. If I needed to sacrifice another arm then so be it... as long as it's for something I believe in."

Fuji looked up with eyes flickering. It felt like it had been a long time since he last heard that kind of caught Tezuka's eyes and his friend's unblinking stare made him feel the usual sensation of awe and respect for this beloved friend. This man's stubbornness to his belief was one of the reasons why he, Fuji, has loved him for a long time.

Then Fuji breathed.

"That's just like you, Tezuka."

Tezuka stared at the genius and then said with eyes suddenly widening—

"Fuji... are you crying?"

Fuji bowed his head as Tezuka looked away pointedly.

"N-not really," the genius muttered, wiping his tear away with a finger, "something just caught on my eye."

"I see..." but there was a change in the captain's expression as a bead of sweat fell down the side of his face.

"By the way, Tezuka," Fuji pulled himself together as he quietly sat beside his friend, "what happened awhile ago... with you ignoring me away... were you seriously angry at me? You've never been angry with me before..."

"Oh... that..." Tezuka muttered as he straightened his back.

"Neh, Tezuka," the genius went on quietly, looking back at his friend in the eye, "...do you hate me?"

A long pause came over the two as they stared at each other in the eye. Fuji felt his eyes don't want to leave that of Tezuka's. Holding each other's gaze was something he has habitually done when they were still together as teammates. Then when this man disappeared he knew he lost one of his private hobbies. And realizing you cannot do something you've done for years was a painful and infuriating experience. He knew that very much.

"I don't think I hate you," came Tezuka's strong reply that caught the genius off guard, "there was never a reason for me to hate you, Fuji."

A relief expression obviously came on the genius' face.

"But," Tezuka's glasses flashed as he stared piercingly at his companion's blue, "if I am to hate somebody then let me tell you... there's nothing I hate more than those who hate their tennis."

A bead of sweat drop fell on the side of Fuji's face as he stared at the former captain whose face was as serious as ever.

* * *

"You look pretty pumped to me, Shiraishi. Excited about going to Germany much?"

Shiraishi looked away from his reflection on the glass windows toward his friend, Senri Chitose who was standing behind him with both hands deep on his jacket pocket.

"Chitose," the Bible tennis player said, turning to him and then back at the glass window.

The legendary player joined him and watched the scenery pass the glasses too.

"What's wrong?" he asked his captain lightly, "you're not yourself— sulking like that you know."

Shiraishi didn't answer but instead put both arms on the glass railings quietly. Chitose blinked at him and then a sudden understanding came on his eyes.

"Is it Fuji-kun?"

Shiraishi closed his eyes and didn't respond once more. This made his companion smile.

"To have you in such a state is really something, Captain-san. You might probably want to change this attitude when you're in front of your team mates. Such a love-sick captain would make them think you've finally lost it. Kin-chan would definitely make fun of you."

"Give me a break," Shiraishi muttered, looking away uncomfortably, "I'm not love sick."

"You think?" Chitose averted his eyes toward the glass window again, "it's your fault for falling under his trap... that Fuji-kun. I did tell you he was a scary opponent, didn't I?"

Shiraishi does remember the warning he received that sunset from his legendary companion and has never since forgot it... especially after that battle with Fuji in the semifinals where he realized that monsters in the form of angel-like players does exist too.

"Scary isn't the word," Shiraishi mumbled after awhile and buried his face on his arms, "it's pure beauty."

Chitose blinked at the Shitenhouji captain, and then smiled with an uncertain expression.

"That's why I said you're love-sick."

* * *

Fuji dropped the medical kit on the table in front of him and then stared at it with determined eyes. It was time to ask Tezuka that exchange with Atobe and Shiraishi. What was the point of spacing out now when the answer he has been seeking for was right in front of him?

"Fuji,"

The genius alertly looked behind him and saw Tezuka already standing and staring at him in transfixed.

It made the genius gulp.

"Tezuka?"

"We should be going now. Lunch is almost over. You have not yet eaten, have you?"

"Yeah," he whispered, "you're right."

"Let's go."

And as Tezuka started moving toward the door, the genius felt his heart squeeze tightly around his chest.

_No... I better ask now or I'll regret it later!_

"Wait, Tezuka!" he called back, his fists forming, seeing that the captain was already by the doorway, "aren't you going to say anything a-about that?"

Tezuka Kunimitsu stared at the genius.

"That?"

Fuji felt uncomfortable as a frown and a sweat drop came down his face.

_Is he denying it? Or rather... avoiding it? _

"About w-what you told Atobe awhile ago..." he whispered feeling suddenly warm, "about... you... coming for me. You said you came back for me... right?"

He looked up at Tezuka, hoping to see the same look he just saw awhile ago—a look of confirmation from those ever determined eyes he had long since admired. Tezuka has been admired by many and has been loved... if only _his_ love would be returned then it was enough for him.

Tezuka blinked and stared at the genius which made Fuji's heart thumped very fast. It was a different look Tezuka was giving him... So maybe today nothing will stop them from being together.

Maybe this time, they _will_ be together.

"About that," Tezuka straightened and gave Fuji a sudden intense look, "I –"

If the world was really working against them—it was that time that it was confirmed.

The campus P.A system suddenly boomed out of nowhere and came to life—disturbing the silent and serene atmosphere inside the clinic area.

_"O-oi, what are you doing!?"_

*Sound of the microphone scratching* and then—

_"Is this okay? Ah, yeah, I can hear myself."_

Fuji and Tezuka's eyes rounded as they both stared at the speaker. It wasn't only them—all the middle school players around the campus froze on their different activities to stare in disbelief at the speakers all around the campus.

_"Then everybody can hear me... ahn?"_

All the Hyotei member who's been hanging around the Bistro gaped at the speaker.

"Wait a sec..." Gakuto muttered with jaw dropping open, "T-that voice..."

"What the heck is happening...?" Shishido blinked in disbelief too, "isn't that voice...?"

"No doubt about it..." Hiyoshi went pale and gulped.

_"Heh. It's easier to go here than I thought. Be awed by my prowess." said the voice over the speakers, "It's me. The one standing at the top—Keigo Atobe! You better pay attention when the King is speaking, ahnn."_

"ATOBE!"

"ATOBE-SAN?!"

All the middle school players' attention was taken whether they like it or not. There was no doubt about it. The King has swept everyone away again.

_It's about time he snapped,_ Oshitari thought quietly as he drank from his tea.

Shiraishi gaped at the speakers with utter disbelief on his eyes.

"What the hell is he up to now...?" he muttered.

Chitose stared at the P.A, and then shook his head in disbelief.

Inside the coaches' area, everything was as still and cold as ice.

_"Stop all the fuss and just listen carefully," _Atobe said inside the P.A room as he lean both hands on the controls and toward the microphone with a sharp look on his eyes, _"it doesn't matter whether he's back or not. I came here in this place to call for just one person."_

Fuji felt cold inside the stomach and felt a bead of sweat drop fell at the side of his face.

Atobe hid his eyes behind his hair.

_"Hey... can you hear me, Syuusuke?"_

?! Fuji's eyes widened while Tezuka turned from the P.A to the genius beside him with a frown on his face.

_"Did you hear me say it? I said I came here for you. I've been looking for you since lunch, where'd you run off to? It's about time you show yourself to me otherwise I will keep on speaking here and drive everybody to madness!"_

_"Oi—boy get out of here already!"_

_*crashing sound and a shriek*_

_"Hey, get him!"_

_"And here I thought it was easy to waltz in from all of you, ahnnn? Neh, Syuusuke... come!"_

_*another craaashing sound*_

"Atobe!" Fuji called on, and then without a word, ran toward the door in a dash.

"Fuji!" Tezuka tried calling but the genius was already outside running. The captains stared at the doorway, realizing something from Fuji's expression. It was the same expression that time in the middle of the forest. For Fuji to be making that face because of Atobe...

* * *

Atobe smirked as he dodged security personnel one after another.

"You've got nerves trying to come at me with your dirty hands, bastards—go wash them!"

And he dodged another. Minutes later he let go of the P.A microphone and was already running away from dozens of pissed security guards. The dark hallway of the lobby made it easier for him to escape.

"I'm not running away," he told himself bluntly as he stopped inside a dark room where nothing but file cabinets were in, "so happens I don't want your germs going all over me, fools."

"Atobe!"

Atobe looked startled for a bit, and then looked over his shoulder.

Fuji Syuusuke was standing by the doorway, breathing heavily with large sweat drops on his face. The King stared at the appearance before his lips finally split into a smile.

"You came," he said, straightening himself.

"What are you doing?" Fuji breathed, walking toward Atobe with a frown but the King didn't want to wait any longer as he made it straight toward the genius with arms stretched— his hands caught the genius's head and pulled close—

Fuji didn't even know how he ended in such a position but Atobe had managed everything smoothly as he sealed their lips into a kiss. Fuji's eyes widened in surprise.

_T-this...?_

If the genius was surprised, it was nowhere near the determined mind of the King as he kissed his genius all too eagerly. Fuji tried pushing him after a long time but Atobe was adamant and continued possessing the lips of his genius.

_H-hang on,_ the genius thought frantically after awhile as he realized it, _A-Atobe...!?_

The kiss went more roughly and intense—even breathing was forgotten at this point—

For Atobe has no intention to stop or to be stopped anymore.

It was time to the matter of Fuji Syuusuke's owner at rest.

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**~TBC~**_

_A/N: Who fell into whose trap again?_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


End file.
